Mercenaire éternelle
by Harawa
Summary: Bella vit d'une façon bien dangereuse. Son quotidien: courses poursuites et fusillades. Et quand des créatures fantastiques s'en mêlent, ça devient vite compliqué. Surtout quand elle devient le centre d'intérêt d'un certain prince démoniaque. Décidément, c'est pas gagné.
1. Prologue

_Et voici ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Par contre, l'histoire, elle vient de mon esprit tordu. _

_Le premier chapitre mettra du temps à arriver car, comme je l'ai dis, je n'ai pas des masses de temps, sans compté que les chapitres risquent d'être relativement long. J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera l'eau à la bouche. _

_Bonne lecture._

Au centre d'un immeuble en construction, au rez-de-chaussée, une jeune fille était enchaînée à une chaise. Le bâillon qui lui obstruait la bouche ne laissait passer que quelques gémissements dus aux sanglots qui lui parcouraient le corps. Ses joues, extrêmement pâles sous la lumière projetée par une simple ampoule, étaient trempées par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ses vêtements, à présent couverts de saleté, étaient bien trop légers pour la protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit, la laissant tremblante.

Autour d'elle, quatre hommes. Trois armés de différentes armes à feu. Un autre juste à côté d'elle, avec un Talkie-walkie. Il était le cerveau, celui qui avait tout organisé, de la surveillance de la famille ciblée à l'enlèvement de l'enfant, de son transport à la demande de rançon. Il avait tout surveillé de très près, pour être sûr que rien ne foire. Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même. Et il avait eu raison.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il était très fier de lui. Ce soir, il allait toucher le gros lot en plus de pouvoir se venger. Il jeta un regard à son otage. Pauvre petite. Il n'avait rien contre elle, seulement contre son père. Il voulait le saigner à blanc, tout lui prendre, son argent, sa société, tout. Et finalement, quand il touchera le fond, quand il sera bien à terre, il le brisera en lui envoyant un joli paquet cadeau. Il lui rendra sa fille, comme promis. Par contre, elle ne sera plus en très bon état. Peut-être même qu'elle ne sera plus du tout en état. À cette idée, un sourire satisfait et cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 23h58. Normalement, l'homme amenant l'argent devrait arriver bientôt. La police n'interviendrait pas, bien sûr. Le père ne voudrait pas que cette histoire soit ébruitée, cela lui ferait mauvaise presse. L'homme viendrait donc seul, avec l'argent demandé. Ce qu'il ne saurait pas, c'est que tous ses hommes seront prêts à l'accueillir comme il se doit, à coup de balles. Car il n'avait pas ramené que trois hommes mais une bonne dizaine. Il ne faut pas lésiner sur les moyens lorsque l'on se lance dans ce genre d'aventure. Ils étaient tous postés de façon stratégique, surveillant tous les chemins possibles qui menaient à l'endroit. Personne ne pourrait entrer. Personne ne pourrait en réchapper.

Finalement, une voiture se gara devant les grilles. Une silhouette en sortit, une valise à la main. Elle remonta l'allée silencieuse pour finalement s'arrêter lorsque l'un des hommes le lui ordonna. Elle prit la parole.

― J'apporte l'argent, comme convenu. Quatre milliard de dollars. Libérez la demoiselle à présent.

― Pas tout de suite. Je veux vérifier que l'argent soit là. Apporte-le.

― Je veux d'abord entendre la voix de la demoiselle.

Pendant un instant, l'homme réfléchit. Bah, ça ne changeait rien qu'il l'entende. Il pourrait facilement la bâillonner de nouveau quand le livreur se fera tuer. Il fit un signe à l'un des gardes qui posa son arme et libéra la bouche de l'otage. Cette dernière ne perdit pas son temps.

― Je… Je vais bien.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Tout sera bientôt fini.

Oui en effet, tout sera bientôt fini. Mais pas de la façon dont le sauveur le croyait.

― Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, elle va bien. Maintenant, apportez l'argent.

L'homme se remit en marche. Alors qu'il allait donner l'ordre de l'abattre, le Talkie-walkie se mit en marche.

-Monsieur, il y a un problème. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Quoi ?! Comment ça quelqu'un d'autre ? Alors il voulait jouer à ça...

― Je croyais vous avoir dit de venir seul.

― Je…je ne suis pas au courant. Il ne devait y avoir personne d'autre.

― Peu importe, cela ne change rien.

Il fit un signe et le tir partit. La jeune fille poussa un cri d'horreur, vite arrêté par le bâillon revenu à sa place. Et voilà, un de moins. Maintenant, il fallait se charger de l'autre gêneur.

― Allez tuer l'autre, ordonna-t-il à travers l'appareil.

― Monsieur, j'ai déjà envoyé deux hommes et ils ne sont pas revenus. Je crois que…

Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un hurlement de douleur. Un deuxième coup de feu. Puis plus rien. Les trois gardes se mirent en position, entourant leur chef et l'otage. À travers les murs, on pouvait entendre des cris, des tirs, puis toujours le silence. Les cris étaient de plus en plus proches. Ce n'était pas possible. Une seule personne ne pouvait pas faire autant de dégât. Ils devaient être plusieurs. Mais même ainsi, ses hommes étaient surentraînés. Personne ne pouvait les battre aussi facilement.

Après plusieurs minutes remplies d'un silence pesant, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Des talons. Des talons hauts. Une femme ? Impossible. Pourtant, il pouvait entendre qu'il s'agissait de chaussures de femmes. Il commençait à paniquer. Son front était couvert de sueur à présent. Non, tout ne pouvait pas foirer. Il avait pensé à tout, envisagé toutes les hypothèses possibles. Ses plans étaient parfaits. Il ne pouvait pas échouer à cause d'une seule personne.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Deux coups furent tirés. L'un des colosses qui l'entouraient s'écroula, une balle logée dans le cou, une autre entre les deux yeux. Ses deux collègues se placèrent devant leur employeur, prêts à combattre.

Un nouveau coup fut tiré. Il venait cette fois de la droite et plongea dans le crâne d'une deuxième victime qui, à son tour, s'effondra. Le dernier changea de place, cherchant son adversaire des yeux.

Quatrième tir. Son dernier garde était mort, la balle lui avait percé le crane par l'arrière. Il était à présent seul.

Sortant finalement de l'ombre, une silhouette s'approcha doucement. C'était bien une femme, tout de cuir noir vêtue, un pistolet dans chaque main. Pas très grande, son corps était élancé, tout en courbe. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient attachés en une natte épaisse. Ses yeux bruns brillaient sous la lumière de l'ampoule. Cette femme lui fit penser à un ange. Un ange de la mort. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

― Bonsoir. Je suis venue chercher la demoiselle. Si vous ne faîtes rien, je ne vous tuerai pas.

Même sa voix était magnifique. Douce, mélodieuse. En parfaite harmonie avec son corps, qui, de plus près, semblait si fragile. Comment une telle femme pouvait être la créature qui avait abattu tous ses gars en quelques coups ?

Cette dernière ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui. Rangeant l'une de ses armes, elle sortit d'une poche un couteau et sectionna les liens de la prisonnière. Non. Il n'allait pas les laisser partir ainsi. Tout n'était pas fini. S'il arrivait à tuer la femme pendant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il récupérerait l'argent et pourrait demander une nouvelle rançon. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur l'une des armes laissées par ses hommes morts. Il se retourna vers sa cible pour se préparer à tirer, mais se figea net.

La femme le regardait, braquant son arme dans sa direction. Son regard était glacial, sans pitié. Fait aussi étonnant qu'improbable, l'un de ses yeux avait changé. Il brillait à présent d'un rouge malsain, digne d'une créature des enfers. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle était, finalement. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un petit sourire.

― Dommage pour toi.

Le coup partit. La douleur le transperça. Les ténèbres recouvraient peu à peu sa vision, pendant qu'il s'écroulait à son tour au sol. La lueur de son œil traversait pourtant les ombres qui lui voilaient la vue, comme si elle allait l'accompagner dans le sommeil.

Rouge.

Rouge.

Rouge.

Noir…


	2. Chapitre 01 partie 1

_Bonjour à tous. Voici enfin le premier chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Enfin, plutôt la première partie. Car ce premier chapitre fait plus de 20 000 mots, j'ai donc décidé de la couper en trois parties, que je posterais toutes les semaines. Ça me laissera du temps pour continuer la chapitre 2 qui est déjà en cours.  
_

_Comme je n'avais pas de nouvelle de ma bêta, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de bien vouloir l'être. Maintenant, c'est Writings of Rawrs qui corrigera mes fautes. Cette partie est enfin corriger et les autres devraient bientôt suivre.  
_

_J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction, à par ceux de mon invention, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La tueuse, la fiancée et le harceleur

_Souvenirs...Paroles...Cri...Douleur..._

_Tout s'enchaîner à une vitesse folle. Ça en était douloureux. Pitié, que tout s'arrête maintenant où elle allait devenir folle. Elle ne voulait pas voir tout ça. Pas encore. Ca faisait trop mal. Tous ces souvenirs… _

_Elle voulut crier, mais ne le put pas. Elle voulut pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coulait. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était impuissante devant ses images qui revenaient en boucle encore...et encore...et encore..._

_Une voiture qui file sur une route. Quatre personnes à l'intérieur. Une famille. La route les mène dans un tunnel passant sous une montagne. Il y a beaucoup d'autres voitures. C'est le retour des vacances. Pourtant, ça roule bien._

_Le conducteur se retourne un instant. Il se dispute avec la fille de derrière. Le voisin de cette dernière cherche à les calmer. La femme de devant hurle. Tous se retournent._

_Un rocher tombe. Puis un autre. Le tunnel s'effondre. Une énorme pierre s'écrase sur la voiture._

_Noir. Douleur. Les deux de devant sont morts. La fille est consciente, comme le garçon. Elle a mal, mais en même temps, elle ne sent plus ses jambes. Elle serre la main du garçon, comme pour se donner du courage. L'air se raréfie. Elle suffoque. Elle a peur. Elle ferme les yeux, attendant que tout se finisse._

_Stop..._

_Une voiture qui file sur une route. Quatre personnes à l'intérieur. _

_Stop._

_Le conducteur se retourne un instant. Il se dispute avec la fille de derrière. _

_Stop !_

_Elle a mal, mais en même temps, elle ne sent plus ses jambes._

_Stop !_

_Elle a peur. Elle ferme les yeux, attendant que tout se finisse._

― STOP !

Bella se redressa sur son lit, en sueur, haletant, les yeux agars. Elle lança des regards effrayés autour d'elle, cherchant un quelconque danger. Ne voyant rien, elle se laissa retomber sans ménagement sur ses oreillers. Tout en regardant le plafond, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Encore ce rêve. Cela faisait à présent dix ans que tout c'était produit. Pourquoi son esprit ne voulait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Ce sentait-elle encore coupable ? Même après tout ce temps ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 6H32. Inutile de chercher à se rendormir à présent. De toute façon, elle n'était plus fatiguée. Rejetant les draps qui la recouvraient, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain spacieuse qui attelait à sa chambre. Une bonne douche lui ferait oublier les images de la nuit. Pour l'instant.

Elle ouvrit à fond le jet d'eau et très vite, une brume épaisse envahissait la pièce. L'eau brûlante lui fit un bien énorme, la pression lui massant les épaules. Elle ne se savonna pas, étant donné qu'elle reprendrait une douche dans une heure ou deux, se contentant de savourer la sensation de l'eau chaude glissant sur son corps, effaçant les dernières traces de son rêve.

Son corps enroulé dans une épaisse serviette, elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, qui était son dressing. Oui, son dressing prenait bien une pièce complète. Bon, la pièce en question n'était pas bien grande, elle avait été conçue à la base pour être un bureau et était reliée à la fois à la chambre et à la salle de bain. Mais à son arrivée, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'un bureau, Bella l'avait transformé en dressing. Il fallait dire que des vêtements, elle en avait. Pour n'importe quel événement possible, elle avait plusieurs tenues à sa disposition.

Que ce soit des vêtements pour le jour, des combinaisons de sport, des tenues de boîte, des robes de cocktail, des robes de soirées… Tout y passait. Jusqu'aux tenues les plus inhabituelles, puisqu'elle avait une section remplie de vêtements en cuir noir. Mais ceux-là, elle ne les sortait que pour de rares occasions. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait tous les accessoires qui allaient avec. Chaussures, colliers, boucles d'oreille… tout y était. Dans la salle de bain, une énorme armoire contenant une quantité incroyable de produits de beauté. Son corps étant l'une de ses armes les plus dangereuses, il fallait bien qu'elle s'en occupe au mieux.

Elle attrapa une paire de sous-vêtements de sport, un ensemble de survêtement, et les enfila rapidement. Elle finit en attachant sa longue chevelure brune en une queue haute et elle était prête pour son jogging matinal. Il manquait juste sa montre chronomètre. Mais où était-elle passée ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Pourtant, elle la rangeait toujours au même endroit.

Après avoir retournées les trois pièces lui appartenant de fond en combe, elle sortit de sa chambre pour poursuivre ses recherches. Elle descendit les escaliers menant au salon/salle à manger/cuisine et reprit sa quête. Rien à faire, elle ne la trouvait pas. Mais où cette satanée montre avait-elle pu bien partir ? Elle ne s'était pas enfuie tout de même. Malgré elle, l'image de la dîtes montre pourvue de jambes et de bras lui apparu à l'esprit, courant vers la porte et s'arrêtant juste pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Bella secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées délirantes de son esprit. N'importe quoi.

Tandis qu'elle soulevait les papiers déposés sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour vérifier en dessous, un éclat orange fluo attira son attention. Un post-it était accroché sur la porte du frigo. Une grande écriture le recouvrait.

"Suis rentré. Fatigué. Vais dormir. Parlerai demain. Me réveille pas."

Donc Emmett était revenu pendant qu'elle dormait. Cela expliquait la disparition de sa montre. Tout doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son frère. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence ? Même la porte fermée, elle pouvait l'entendre ronfler. Cela la fit sourire.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Sur la table de chevet posée à côté du lit se trouvait, comme elle s'y attendait, la fameuse montre tant recherchée. Bella soupira. Son jumeau était incorrigible. Il suffisait qu'elle laisse par mégarde traîner quelque chose derrière elle et il le ramassait obligatoirement, décrétant que c'était à lui à présent. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme se glissa à travers l'entrebâillure de la porte et avança doucement vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Quelques instants après, elle refermait la porte de la pièce doucement, son butin en main. Voilà. À présent, elle allait pouvoir commencer son jogging matinal. Elle attrapa les deux téléphones portables posés sur le buffet et sortit de l'appartement.

Logeant au dixième étage de cet immeuble ultra moderne, l'ascenseur aurait pu lui être utile. Mais au lieu de perde cinq minutes d'échauffement au bas du bâtiment devant les regards amusé des passants, elle avait pris l'habitude de descendre les étages rapidement. Une fois en bas, elle alluma le chronomètre et partie au pas de course.

Chaque matin c'était pareil. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ce petit rituel, aussi bien pour se maintenir en forme que pour s'obliger à faire quelque chose de sa journée lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de travail, comme en ce moment. Ça faisait à présent deux semaines que son dernier contrat avait été bouclé. Et c'était un bien petit contrat. Son client lui avait demandé de secourir sa fille, enlevée par un de ses nombreux ennemis qui, à ce moment là, réclamait une rançon. Elle avait mis en place un plan infaillible pour cela. Pendant qu'elle arrivait par l'arrière en tuant un à un les nombreux soldats du kidnappeur, l'un des hommes de son client arrivait avec l'argent demandé, attirant ainsi toute l'attention. Cela avait été risqué et Bella avait eu du mal à convaincre son client. Mais finalement, tout c'était passé au mieux, comme elle l'avait prévu. L'appât s'était pris une balle mais s'en était tirer avec seulement un bleu, grâce au gilet pare-balle qu'il portait sous son costume. Ainsi, les morts étaient seulement les enleveurs.

Bella avait été grassement payée pour cela. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Ce qui était bien dans son travail, en plus de l'action, de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lors d'une opération et de l'utilisation de toute l'énergie que contenait son corps et qui pourrait la transformer en folle furieuse si elle la gardait trop longtemps, c'est qu'elle pouvait choisir son salaire. Bien que parfois, ses employeurs la considéraient comme un être inférieur à eux. Elle restait toujours raisonnable, bien que pour certains le prix pouvait paraître énorme. Mais, après tout, c'était normal. Elle risquait quand même sa vie pour des gens qui n'avait aucun lien avec elle. C'était donc tout à fait légitime qu'elle soit bien dédommagée.

À présent, avec tout l'argent que son frère et elle avait accumulé ces sept dernières années, plus ce qu'ils avaient au départ, les jumeaux pouvaient à présent vivre d'une façon tout à fait convenable, sans devoir travailler, pour le reste de leur vie. Mais cela ne les intéressait aucunement. De plus, il était très dur de quitter ce milieu quand on y était entré. Si un jour Bella décidait de tout arrêter pour fonder une famille, il était certain qu'elle devrait tout abandonner derrière elle, son argent, ses affaires, son frère et même son nom, pour aller vivre dans un autre pays d'où elle n'en sortirait jamais plus. C'était toujours ainsi dans ce genre de milieu. Si on ne voulait pas un jour retrouver son époux et ses enfants sans vie, baignant dans leur propre sang et les corps criblés de balles, en rentrant tranquillement chez soi après une bonne journée de travail. C'était peut-être gore, mais, hélas, c'était la dure réalité.

Non pas qu'elle souhaitait tout arrêter, non. Elle avait juste déjà songé à la vie qu'elle pourrait mener si elle laissait tout tomber. Mais d'une part, elle n'y avait trouvé aucun intérêt – une vie normale, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, devait être ennuyeuse à mourir – d'autre part, si une personne normale avait du mal à quitter ce milieu, pour elle, qui n'était pas une personne normal, cela lui était absolument impossible. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Après une demi-heure, la montre bipa. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Le programme de l'appareil était réglé pour qu'il sonne une fois au bout de trente minutes, puis de deux, puis encore de trente, et ainsi de suite. Cela permettait à Bella de bien régler sa course à travers la ville et éviter d'épuiser complètement son corps. N'ayant pas de parcours prédéfini, elle ne savait jamais où elle allait atterrir. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. En face, juste de l'autre côté de la route, se trouvait l'église Saint-Luke. Bizarrement, ses courses l'amenaient toujours devant une église. Comme si quelqu'un voulait lui rappeler sa condition ou ses péchés, qui étaient à présent bien trop nombreux. Si autrefois il lui arrivait de penser à l'après mort en se demandant si elle irait au paradis ou enfer, à présent, elle était absolument sûre de sa destination. Ce serait l'enfer pour elle.

Le bip de sa montre la sortit de ses pensées. Elle reprit sa course au même rythme qu'avant et emprunta une destination complètement au hasard. Cela lui faisait penser qu'elle ne s'était jamais perdue dans New York, ce qui était plutôt étonnant, d'autant plus qu'autrefois, elle s'égarait très facilement alors qu'elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis cette époque qui semblait si lointaine, alors qu'elle n'avait pris fin qu'il y a 10 ans.

Lorsque Bella s'arrêta de nouveau, ce n'était pas à cause de sa montre mais d'un des portables dans sa poche qui s'était mis à vibrer.

— Oui, allo ?

Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant qu'une voix féminine ne lui réponde. Par les quelques mots que son interlocutrice prononça, Bella ressentit la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules.

― Bonjour, je m'appelle Angela Weber. On m'a donné votre numéro en me disant que vous pouvez m'aider à régler mon problème.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, c'était une nouvelle cliente. Cela tombait bien. Elle pensait justement que ses congés avaient assez durés. Un peu de travail lui ferait le plus grand bien.

― Bien sûr. Du moment que vous me payez, je peux m'occuper de n'importe quoi. Vous avez un travail à me proposer ?

― Oui, mais…j'aimerais en parler directement. Je n'aime pas parler de mon problème au téléphone.

Ah. Ce genre de comportement lui disait quelques choses. Bella pensait déjà avoir une petite idée de pourquoi la jeune femme voulait l'engager.

― Ça me va. Je suppose que vous travaillez aujourd'hui, donc donnons-nous rendez vous, disons, à 19h dans le bar en face du théâtre Apollo, d'accord ?

― Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha. La façon dont sa future cliente mit fin à la conversation ne la vexa pas. Au contraire, cela la fit sourire. Bon, d'ici 19h, elle avait le temps. Après avoir rangé son portable, Bella reprit sa course.

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Angela attendait. Les gens autour d'elle étaient très bruyants. Ils riaient, criaient. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, s'amusaient. Il y avait encore peu, c'était elle qui se trouvait à leur place. Avec son fiancé, elle profitait autant que possible de la vie. Aujourd'hui, elle se tassait dans son coin, seule. En quelques semaines, sa vie était devenue un cauchemar.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était mettre un terme à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était allé voir les autorités, avait cherché un moyen d'utiliser la justice. Mais sans preuve, la police ne pouvait rien faire. Et elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec cette menace qui planait sur son existence. Alors, l'un des policiers lui avait parlé de ce genre de personne qui, si on les payait, vous aidaient à régler n'importe quel problème, quitte à faire des choses illégales. Il lui avait conseillé d'engager une personne en particulier, lui donnant même le numéro à appeler. Lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, une femme avait répondu. Il s'agissait certainement de la secrétaire de l'homme qu'elle voulait engager.

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée là, assise à une table au fond du bar, attendant un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Cela la stressait d'être ainsi, toute seule. Mais personne ne pouvait l'accompagner. Elle n'avait plus personne dans sa vie, mis à part sa famille, qui vivait très loin de New York, et son fiancé, qui n'était toujours pas sorti de l'hôpital et avec qui elle avait dû mettre des distances pour sa sécurité.

La personne ne venait toujours pas. Pour passer le temps, elle observa les autres clients. La plupart étaient des jeunes, en groupes, qui discutaient vivement, trinquant régulièrement leurs verres de bière ou d'autres alcools. Il y avait aussi des personnes plus âgées, calmement assises au bar ou à des tables, discutant entre eux, certainement du dernier match de baseball. Et puis finalement, il y avait une femme, assise seule au bar, discutant avec le barman. Au moment où Angela posa ses yeux sur elle, la jeune femme fit pivoter son siège et la regarda.

À présent qu'elle s'était retournée, tous pouvait la voir. Angela entendit quelques jeunes assis à la table voisine retenir leur souffle. Car il fallait le dire, cette femme était d'une incroyable beauté. Pas qu'Angela s'intéresse spécialement aux femmes. Mais de son point de vue de femme, elle pouvait le dire. Cette personne était magnifique. Son corps était fin, pas un gramme de trop, tout en courbes là où il le fallait. Ses traits étaient délicats. Sa peau était claire et, de loin, semblait douce. Elle avait un petit nez, des fines lèvres roses et d'immenses yeux bruns. Ses cheveux, bruns et légèrement ondulés, tombaient tel de la soie sur ses épaules. Elle était vêtue très simplement, un tee-shirt ciel et un jean, ainsi qu'un paire de ballerines, mais cela suffisait à magnifier son corps. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun autre artifice.

Après quelques secondes, la femme se leva, son verre d'alcool à la main, et s'approcha de sa table.

― Bonsoir. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, l'inconnue s'assit en face d'Angela. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux à ses genoux, alors que la nouvelle arrivante semblait l'étudier du regard. Pourquoi cette femme était-elle venue la rejoindre, alors qu'elle était déjà installée au bar quand Angela était arrivée ? Tout de suite, son cerveau devenu très parano ces derniers temps se mit à s'imaginer des tas de choses. Peut-être que cette femme était homosexuelle et qu'elle cherchait un coup pour la nuit. Cela la fit frissonner. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les homos. Elle avait eu quelques amis qui l'étaient et s'était toujours bien entendue avec eux. Mais elle était hétéro et c'était déjà assez embêtant de rembarrer un homme qui vous drague, alors une femme…

Et son rendez-vous qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Bon, elle attendait encore dix minutes et elle s'en allait. Mais si elle ne voyait pas cet homme, comment allait-elle faire ? Rah ! Elle sentait le début d'une migraine se pointer.

― Je croyais que vous aviez rendez-vous avec moi, pas avec vos genoux.

Angela releva vivement la tête. La femme la regardait d'un air amusé, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

― Vous êtes bien Angela Weber, n'est-ce-pas ?

― Ou…Oui. Et vous êtes ?

― Bella Swan. On s'est parlé au téléphone. Vous semblez surprise de me voir.

― C'est parce que je m'attendais à voir directement votre patron.

― Mon patron ?

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Angela l'observa pendant ce temps, interloquée. Qu'avait-elle pu dire de si drôle ?

― Excusez-moi, reprit Bella tout en s'essuyant les yeux. On m'a souvent dit que c'était étrange de voir une femme faire mon travail, mais le coup de la secrétaire, on me l'avait jamais fait. Dans mon métier, on ne peut pas se permettre le luxe d'engager quelqu'un. Cela peut être aussi dangereux pour l'employé, qui pourrait être une cible potentielle pour des personnes qui voudraient se venger de moi, que pour moi, qui pourrait être victime d'une trahison de l'employé, qui aurait été payé grassement pour m'attirer dans un piège. De plus, je n'aime pas déléguer. Mais assez parlé de ça. Avant que nous n'entrions dans le vif du sujet, il faut mettre les choses au point : cela vous gêne-t-il que je sois une femme ?

― Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Certains de mes clients ont été perturbés par le fait que je sois une femme. Malgré que je sois, sans me vanter, l'une des meilleurs dans mon métier, certains ont décidé de ne pas m'engager. C'était leur choix. Je comprendrais que vous vous sentiez plus à l'aise avec un homme. Si vous m'engagez, il me faudra toute votre confiance. Si vous ne vous en pensez pas capable, je peux vous trouvez quelqu'un d'autre très facilement qui fera aussi bien l'affaire. C'est vous qui voyez.

Ce discours rassura Angela. Au départ, elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que Bella Swan, une femme qui semblait tout à fait normale, était la personne qu'elle voulait engager. Mais dans sa voix si douce, on pouvait sentir la confiance et la force que dégageait cette femme. Et en même temps, elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Angela appréhendait de devoir parler d'un problème si…personnel à un homme. Elle l'aurait fait mais cela l'aurait grandement gênée et elle avait très peur d'être jugée injustement, comme certains policiers l'avaient fait. Avec une femme, cela irait beaucoup mieux.

Alors qu'elle allait donner sa réponse, Angela remarqua que la jeune femme ne la regardait plus. Elle fixait d'un œil mauvais la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme magnifique. C'était…waouh ! Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne pareille. C'était un homme plutôt grand, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une veste en cuir. Sous son tee-shirt, on pouvait voir des muscles magnifiquement dessinés. Il avait les cheveux noirs complètement lisses, s'arrêtant aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu telle le ciel sans aucun nuage en milieu de journée. Tout en lui était beau. Mais en même temps, il y avait quelques choses de mystérieux chez cet homme. Une étrange aura l'entourait. C'était presque…effrayant. Bella le regardait aussi, mais il n'y avait pas d'éblouissement dans son regard. Plutôt de la contrariété. Non, de la colère. Elle connaissait cet homme et n'était visiblement pas contente de le voir. L'homme alla tranquillement s'installer à une table un plus loin, tout en fixant Bella.

― Désolé Angela, mais je vais devoir m'absenter cinq minutes. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous me donnerez votre réponse quand je reviendrai.

Sans attendre, elle se leva pour rejoindre la table de l'homme. Elle semblait vraiment furax. Qu'avait donc fait ce type pour la mettre en colère. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Bella Swan était une femme calme, posée et très souriante. Bon d'accord, Angela ne la connaissait que depuis cinq minutes. C'était bien trop peu pour comprendre quelqu'un. Mais c'était impressionnant comment elle avait pu changer d'un coup. Peut-être était-ce un ancien petit ami qui, à présent, la collait partout pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Non, cela lui semblait peu probable. On ne pouvait voir aucune trace d'amour dans les yeux de l'homme. Il ne lui ressemblait pas assez – même pas du tout d'ailleurs – pour qu'il soit un membre de sa famille venu lui emprunter de l'argent ou quelque chose du genre.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes qu'Angela les observait quand soudain, la faisant sursauter, Bella frappa son poing sur la table avant de se lever vivement. Elle était, à présent, vraiment très en colère.

― Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'en ai marre de vous voir partout où je vais.

― Isabella, écoutez…

Tiens, pourquoi l'appelait-il Isabella ? Angela réfléchit un instant. Son nom complet devait être Isabella, mais c'était surement un nom très lourd à porter – et elle le comprenait facilement -, d'où le Bella. L'homme chercha à lui dire quelque chose mais Bella le coupa aussitôt.

― Non, vous écoutez. Je vous ai dit et répété qu'il n'en était pas question. Cela ne me regarde pas. Vous aurez beau me le demander encore et encore, je ne changerai pas d'avis, que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain, dans un mois, dans un an ou dans dix ans. J'ai dit non et c'est non. Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et emmerdez quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais aller rejoindre ma cliente. Bonsoir.

Sans attendre, Bella revint s'asseoir en face d'Angela, sans plus poser un regard à l'homme qu'elle venait d'engueuler. Ce dernier resta encore un peu à les observer, avant d'enfin se lever pour partir. Dés que la porte se ferma, Bella, qui était jusqu'alors droite comme un pique, s'affala sur son dossier en soupirant.

― Désolé pour cette scène. Cet homme m'a proposé un travail il y a quelques années, travail que j'ai refusé. Mais depuis, il vient régulièrement me voir pour me faire changer d'avis. Je croyais m'en être débarrassé, qu'il avait fini par laisser tomber, mais faut croire que non. Qu'il aille au diable.

Et elle se mit à rire, comme si elle avait sorti la blague de l'année. Angela ne put avoir qu'un petit rire forcé, n'ayant pas compris ce qui était drôle. Bella finit par s'arrêter et redevint sérieuse.

― Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Êtes-vous prête à me dévouer toute votre confiance en m'engageant ? Si vous ne pouvez pas, je ne peux rien pour vous.

― Je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Si vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

* * *

Bella se prépara à écouter l'histoire d'Angela. Écouter une histoire, ce n'était peut-être rien, mais quand on faisait son métier, il fallait retenir le moindre détail. Il était déjà arrivé qu'une famille l'engage pour retrouver quelqu'un et qu'un infime indice dans leur récit lui ait été fort utile. Et pour pouvoir tout enregistrer, il fallait être concentré et CALME. Donc, l'autre chieur de service doublé d'un pot de colle, on l'oublie pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur sa cliente.

― Mon problème a commencé il y a trois ans, conta Angela. Mais il n'a vraiment dégénéré qu'il y a quelques semaines. Il y a donc trois ans, j'étais en première année de commerce. Je vivais en colocation avec ma meilleure amie et j'avais un petit ami depuis deux ans, Ben Cheney. Un soir, je suis sortie avec des amies. On a beaucoup bu. Moi, je ne buvais pas d'alcool très souvent. J'ai donc vite été saoule et je ne me souviens plus de cette soirée.

« Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans le lit de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Heureusement, je n'étais plus vierge depuis longtemps. J'en ai discuté avec ce type, qui a été très compréhensif. On s'est quittés comme ça, sans échanger nos adresses. Même s'il avait été très gentil, je ne pouvais pas devenir amie avec quelqu'un avec qui j'avais couché par erreur, sachant que je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un.

« Comme je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, j'ai tout dis à mon petit ami. Mes amies présentes m'ont soutenue, expliquant que si elles n'avaient pas été aussi bourrées que moi, elles m'auraient empêché de suivre ce type. Au départ, Ben m'en voulait, puis il a accepté de me pardonner. Depuis, je fais beaucoup plus attention avec l'alcool. Par la suite, je n'ai plus eu de problème lorsque que je sortais avec mes amies. Et puis, il y a six mois…

Angela s'arrêta. Un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que ses joues rougissaient légèrement. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était facile de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé six mois auparavant.

― Ben vous a demandé en mariage, n'est-ce-pas ?

― Oui. C'était comme dans un rêve. Il a attendu notre anniversaire de couple pour me le demander. Il avait été stressé toute la semaine. Je me demandais pourquoi il était comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. J'étais si heureuse. Nous avions ensuite prévu le mariage l'année suivant à la même date. On commençait juste à préparer quand…quand il est revenu.

Son visage, qui n'était que joie et rêverie, se changea en tristesse. Malheureusement, dans ce genre d'histoire, souvent, tout est rose avant de devenir noir. Souvent ses clients vivaient une vie parfaite avant qu'un élément ne vienne tout gâcher. Et parfois, cet élément était bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

― Un soir, continua sa future cliente, j'avais rendez-vous avec une vieille amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle était en retard et j'attendais depuis un moment toute seule quand quelqu'un est venu me parler. Il s'agissait de l'homme avec qui j'avais couché il y a trois ans. Je n'avais pas trop envie de lui parler, mais il s'est imposé et je ne savais pas comment le faire partir. J'en ai un peu plus appris sur lui.

« Il s'appelait Erik Yorkie. Il était venu à New York pour son travail il y a trois ans et était parti le lendemain de notre nuit ensemble. Il venait de revenir à New York pour un nouveau travail. Ensuite il m'a demandé comment j'allais. Je lui ai dit que j'étais fiancée et que j'allais me marier dans quelques mois. Il m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse et quand je lui ai répondu oui, il m'a semblé mécontent. Finalement, mon amie est arrivée et lui est parti.

« Par la suite, j'ai commencé à le croiser un peu partout où j'allais. Ça devenait bizarre. Puis un soir, il y a un mois, alors que je rentrais seule chez moi, il est venu me parler. Au bout d'un moment, il a essayé de m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé. J'étais en colère. Il savait que j'étais fiancée. Il m'a alors dit qu'il était fou amoureux de moi, qu'il savait qu'au fond, je ressentais la même chose, que Ben n'était pas fait pour moi et que je n'avais besoin que d'Erik. Je lui ai répondu que je n'aimais que Ben, qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je voulais vivre et que rien ne pouvait changer cela. Il est parti et je pensais ne plus jamais le voir.

« Mais le lendemain, pendant que je travaillais, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Ben avait eu un accident et il était dans le coma. Les médecins ne savaient pas s'il se réveillerait un jour. Heureusement, il l'a fait cinq jours plus tard. J'étais si heureuse mais en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas un accident. Les semaines suivantes, je revenais souvent voir Ben. J'avais aussi besoin de soutien. J'ai contacté plusieurs de mes amies pour les voir, mais à chaque fois, elles étaient justement occupées les soirs que je proposais. J'ai finalement été directement chez l'une d'elle, qui m'a avouée avoir reçu une lettre de menace si elle restait près de moi.

― Vous avez cette lettre sur vous ? demande Bella.

― Oui, la voilà, répondit sa cliente tout en sortant une enveloppe brune de son sac.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un message fait de lettre prise dans des journaux, ainsi qu'une photo. Sur la lettre, on pouvait lire "ne vous approchez plus d'Angela si vous ne voulez pas que ça vous arrive". Sur la photo, on voyait un homme allongé sur le sol, gravement blessé. Il avait, vu les blessures, eu un accident de voiture et, au moment de la photo, il baignait dans son propre sang.

― C'est Ben, n'est-ce-pas ?

― Oui. Après ça, j'étais sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Il y avait quelqu'un qui essayait d'éloigner tous mes amis de moi. Et en même temps, Erik était de plus en plus présent. Il venait même sonner à ma porte avec des prétextes complètement bidons. Ça devenait insupportable. J'avais l'impression d'être suivie continuellement. J'ai fini par aller voir la police, pour leur demander quoi faire. Ils m'ont dit que sans preuve, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Certains policiers ont même insinué que j'avais inventé cette histoire. Mais il y en a un qui m'a conseillé de vous contacter. Il m'a donné votre numéro et puis voilà.

Angela termina finalement son histoire. Une histoire bien triste. Être harcelée par quelqu'un était toujours horrible. Souvent, ce n'était pas très sérieux et il suffisait d'une simple mise au point pour que l'histoire se termine. Mais parfois, on tombait sur des personnes complètement malades, qui étaient persuadé que l'être idolâtré était secrètement amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour que ressentaient les harceleurs. C'était une obsession très puissante, tellement puissante qu'ils désiraient que celle qui occupe leur esprit soit tout à eux, qu'elles ne vivent que pour eux. Et c'était cela qui les rendait dangereux. Ils étaient même prêts à tuer parfois pour avoir la personne tant désirée. Le problème, c'est que généralement, ces personnes étaient des gens qui connaissaient la loi sur le bout des doigts et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'ils ne commettent aucune infraction qui pourrait les condamner. C'était ce qui les rendait si difficiles à arrêter.

Le cerveau de Bella était déjà en route. Elle pensait déjà à tout ce qu'elle devait faire, qui elle devait aller voir, où elle pourrait trouver des infos. Mais avant cela, elle allait encore quelques petites choses à boucler.

― Bon, j'ai bien compris votre situation. Avant de pouvoir me mettre au travail, il faut régler quelques détails. D'abord, ce que vous attendez de moi. Qu'est-ce que, au mieux, vous voulez, ainsi qu'au pire ?

À chaque fois, elle posait cette question à ses clients. C'était un moyen de se mettre bien d'accord sur ce que désirait le client. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé dans ce métier, elle avait eu quelques problèmes avec ses clients qui, profitant de sa naïveté, essayé d'exploiter le fait qu'elle n'avait pas convenablement remplit sa part du contrat pour tenter de la payer moins que prévu. Mais c'était aussi un moyen de préparer le client à ce que cela tourne mal, si ce dernier n'était pas un habitué du "milieu". Elle avait déjà eu des clients qui avaient été choqués par l'issue de l'affaire. Ils s'imaginaient tous qu'en l'engageant, Bella résoudrait au mieux leur problème. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Dans son univers, il n'était pas rare que les gens soient blessés, ou tués. Parfois, c'était elle qui abattait quelqu'un de sang-froid. Il fallait que ces clients soient prêts à l'inévitable. Parfois, un problème ne pouvait être résolu sans la mort de quelqu'un.

― Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous trouviez des preuves contre lui, finit par dire Angela après avoir réfléchi un instant, pour que la justice puisse faire son travail. Je veux pouvoir revivre ma vie, revoir mes amies et surtout, pouvoir me marier sans avoir peur qu'un malade menace ma famille.

― Je comprends. Mais partons dans l'hypothèse que je ne trouve rien. Certains harceleurs sont très doués pour les effacer. Si je ne trouve rien, il faudra trouver une alternative pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Angela se raidit sur sa blanquette. Elle avait certainement compris où Bella voulait en venir. Si les choses tournaient mal ou qu'elle ne trouvait rien, elle n'hésiterait pas. La disparition de cet homme ne serait qu'une goutte dans l'océan. Elle était à présent habituée à prendre la vie des gens. Elle n'aimait pas le faire mais cela ne blessait plus sa conscience. Elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à abattre cet homme.

― Je ne sais pas, murmure Angela. Que comptez-vous faire si vous n'avez pas d'autres choix ?

― Le tuer.

Angela blêmit. C'était souvent la réaction des non-habitués. Elle pensait certainement que c'est ce que Bella allait faire, mais l'entendre de vive voix était sûrement choquant. Surtout que Bella avait appris à en parler comme si elle allait boire du thé. Comme si de rien n'était.

― Êtes-vous d'accord ?

― Oui, accepta la jeune femme. Mais seulement en cas de dernière nécessité.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ôter la vie ne me dérange plus, je n'y prends aucun plaisir à le faire. Si j'ai dû prendre la vie de plusieurs personnes, c'est uniquement quand ma vie ou celle de mon client était menacée. Bon, point suivant à régler. J'aimerais que vous signiez ce papier. Après l'avoir lu, bien sûr.

En disant ces mots, Bella sortit de son sac le contrat qu'elle faisait signer par ses clients pour s'assurer qu'elle soit payée. Cette feuille avait aussi une autre utilité, mais elle préférait ne pas en parler.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda sa cliente, visiblement intriguée.

― C'est un simple contrat. En le signant toutes les deux, nous nous engageons à, pour moi, terminer ce travail quoi qu'il arrive et, pour vous, à me payer une fois tout cela fini. Vous pouvez le lire pour vérifier que je ne cherche pas à profiter de vous, mais tant que vous n'aurez rien signé, je ne pourrai pas commencer à travailler.

Elle acquiesça en silence et commença à lire. Une fois sa lecture finie, elle demanda un stylo pour signer. Bella allait lui donner le sien quand Angela, qui pouvait voir la rue de là où elle était, se tendit, son visage devenant très pâle. Bella réagit aussitôt, attrapant le contrat pour le ranger dans son sac. À peine l'avait-elle fermé que la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme entra. On aurait dit qu'elles revivaient la même scène que précédemment, sauf que, contrairement à Bella qui était en colère lorsque le pot de colle était rentré, Angela regardait d'un air horrifié le nouvel arrivant qui s'approchait, un sourire sympathique et charmeur aux lèvres. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour deviner que était cet homme, vu la réaction de sa cliente.

L'homme était plutôt pas mal. Grand, svelte, il était physiquement attirant. Les gens avaient souvent une fausse idée des harceleurs. Ils les imaginaient moches, petits, avec un peu de surpoids. Pour eux, cela explique qu'ils deviennent ce qu'ils sont, car personne ne voudrait d'eux. Or, cela était totalement faux. Pendant un précédant contrat, elle avait déjà du trouver des preuves contre un harceleur. Et le dit harceleur s'était révélé être un canon. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver toutes les preuves qu'il fallait pour l'arrêter.

Le nouvel arrivant était donc beau, le visage finement dessiné, les cheveux noirs de jais, comme ses yeux. Sa peau était claire et semblait douce au touché. L'aura qui l'entourait attirait sûrement à lui toutes les demoiselles. Certaines clientes du bar, qui avaient déjà réagi lorsque M. Pot-de –colle était entré, étaient de nouveau surexcitées devant ce superbe "mâle". Mais il laissait Bella complètement de marbre et terrifiée plus qu'autre chose la pauvre Angela.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la table, couvant du regard son adorée.

― Angela, je suis content de tomber sur toi. Qui est la jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

― Bonjour, je suis Bella, une ancienne amie d'Angela. On habitait dans la même ville avant qu'elle ne parte pour New York. Comme je suis venue pour mon travail, j'en ai profité pour venir la voir. On a beaucoup à se raconter.

Elle regardait Erik d'un air naturel, décontractée et sereine. Dire des mensonges étaient devenue monnaie courante pour elle. Dans son métier, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'inventer de nouvelles vies. Ainsi, elle restait près de son client sans attirer les soupçons.

― Angela venait justement de me dire qu'elle s'était fiancée il y a quelques mois. Je suppose que vous êtes le fameux fiancé.

― En effet.

Bouh, le menteur. Bien sûr, Bella ne le croyait pas. Elle savait bien qui il était. Mais si elle avait dit ça, c'était pour que l'homme ne la voit pas comme un réel danger. Ainsi, il ferait un peu moins attention et, ainsi, faire une erreur qu'elle ne manquera pas de saisir.

― Je suis contente de vous rencontrer si vite. J'étais si heureuse pour elle quand Ange m'a annoncée ses fiançailles. C'est merveilleux. Tu en as de la chance. Je t'envierais presque.

― Vous n'êtes pas en couple ? questionna Erik.

― Oh mon dieu non. Je suis bien trop occupée par mon travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de former un couple.

Voilà ce qu'il fallait pour endormir la méfiance d'un homme. Parler de chose futile. Par contre, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen qu'Angela signe le contrat sans qu'Erik ne le voie.

― Dis Angela, et si tu m'emmenais voir cette chaise dont tu m'as parlé.

Les deux la regardèrent sans comprendre. Heureusement, de là où il était, Erik ne voyait pas l'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme. Bella se tourna vers l'homme pour lui expliquer.

― Je suis une fan de tous les vieux meubles restaurés. C'est une passion que j'ai depuis toute petite. Tu te souviens, Angy, quand je t'emmenais de force chez l'antiquaire de la ville et que je restais des heures à admirer tous ces objets d'autrefois ? Angela m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait récupéré l'année dernière une chaise d'il y a deux siècles. Il faut absolument que je la vois aujourd'hui. Demain, je travaille très tôt et je suis encore fatiguée du voyage que je viens de faire. Donc, puisque nous avons fini nos verres, nous pourrions aller la voir maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Et vous viendrez certainement avec nous, Erik ?

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant. Il devait d'un côté se dire que cela lui permettrait enfin d'entrer chez elle. Mais en même temps, cela devrait paraître étrange de ne voir aucune affaire lui appartenant chez sa prétendue fiancée.

― Non, il faut que j'aille chez un pote récupérer quelque chose. Je te vois demain ma chérie ?

― Oui…oui, bien sûr.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il ne partait certainement pas chez un pote, comme il le prétendait. Il allait certainement se planquer à proximité pour les observer. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

― Vous êtes venue en voiture ? demanda Bella.

― Oui. Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je pense qu'on devrait vraiment aller chez vous. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il me prenne juste pour une de vos amies. Il vaut mieux que je n'attire pas trop son attention sur moi. Or, il doit être en train de nous observer de loin. Si nous restons ici, il va trouver ça bizarre et se méfier de moi. Il faut donc mieux aller chez vous pour continuer.

― Oui, vous avez raison. Suivez-moi.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, celui-ci était plongé dans le noir. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'Angela pu voir son invitée faire tout le tour de la pièce principale. Son regard perçant semblait ne pas manquer le moindre détail. Cela devait être une habitude professionnelle. Angela ne voulait même pas imaginer quel genre de travail elle avait pu faire auparavant. Il fallait avoir une volonté de fer et un moral d'acier pour faire ces activités, en plus d'un super entraînement.

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Bella revint à la porte d'entrée, se plantant juste devant. Elle passa plusieurs secondes ainsi, observant la lourde porte en bois. Plusieurs fois, elle caressa du plat de sa main le bois. Finalement, elle stoppa son étrange manège, avant de se tourner vers sa cliente.

― Cette porte, elle est solide ? demanda-t-elle.

― Oui, bien sûr. Il y a eu une époque où des délinquants essayaient de rentrer dans les appartements. Après quelques incidents, les propriétaires ont investi dans des portes blindées. Depuis, il n'y a plus de problème. Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

― Non, non. Je voulais juste savoir si la porte est de bonne qualité. On ne sait jamais, il est parfois difficile de prévoir la réaction de ce genre de personne. Bon, signons ce contrat, que je puisse me mettre au travail.

Elles allèrent s'installer sur la table de la cuisine pour s'occuper de ce dernier détail. En fait, il y avait deux feuilles : une pour Bella et une pour Angela. Celle-ci parcourut rapidement le texte avant d'apposer sa signature en dessous. Bella attrapa l'une des deux feuilles pour la glisser dans son sac et sortit une petite carte de carton qu'elle tendit à sa cliente.

― C'est mon numéro de portable, que vous avez déjà, de fixe et mon adresse. S'il y a un problème, quelque chose qui ne va pas ou que vous avez peur qu'il vous arrive du mal, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ou à venir me voir. Avec ce genre de personne, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Si jamais vous appelez le fixe ou que vous venez directement chez moi, il se peut que vous tombiez sur mon frère, Emmett. Si je ne suis pas là et que vous avez absolument besoin d'aide, parlez-en lui et demandez-lui de même. Il fait le même travail que moi, même si nous ne travaillons que très rarement ensemble. Il vous aidera. Ensuite, il faudrait que je sache si Ben est au courant de votre…situation ?

― Euh…non. Il a certainement dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Vous pensez que je devrais ?

― Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. C'est votre fiancé, il serait certainement heureux que vous le mettiez au courant. De plus, il a été probablement agressé par Erik. Cela lui fera peut-être du bien de savoir la vérité sur son "accident". Cela lui permettra en même temps de comprendre pourquoi vous venez moins souvent le voir. Et puis, il est possible que je vienne le questionner sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque la police est venue l'interroger, il y a certainement certains détails qu'il n'a pas dit car cela devait lui sembler sans importance. Mais ça pourrait m'aider à trouver des preuves.

― D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va continuer ?

― Le moins de temps possible, je l'espère. Si cela traîne trop, je pourrais très bien être la prochaine cible.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Eh bien, sans doute que demain déjà, je recevrai la fameuse lettre de menace. Si cela dure trop, il me verra souvent avec vous. Et comme je ne prendrai pas ses menaces au sérieux, il tentera de me faire la même chose qu'à votre fiancé. Et cela ne ferra qu'augmenter la difficulté à trouver les preuves.

― Oh mon dieu. Vous risquez d'être blessée gravement. Cela serrait horrible. Je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle prit doucement entre ses deux mains celle d'Angela pour la serrer doucement.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Angela. Être blessée fait parti de mon travail. Je le savais quand j'ai commencé à le pratiquer. Si je le suis, ce ne sera certainement pas de votre faute.

― Mais si je ne vous avais pas engagée…

― Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait et j'aurais eu autant de chance d'être blessée. C'est un risque du métier comme tant d'autres. Si vous engagez un électricien parce que vous avez un problème avec une de vos lampes et qu'il s'électrocutait, vous seriez triste pour lui sans vous sentir coupable parce que ce n'est pas de votre faute ce qu'il s'est passé. Là, c'est pareil. Je connais les risques de mon métier et je les accepte pleinement. De toute façon, il en faudrait beaucoup pour m'envoyer à l'hôpital. Et s'il s'attaque directement à moi, il aura une drôle de surprise.

Cette marque d'assurance fit sourire Angela. Malgré l'apparence douce et aimable qu'elle affichait, elle semblait sûre d'elle et cela était très rassurant. Peut-être le cauchemar allait-il enfin se terminer.

* * *

C'est l'esprit bien occupé que Bella ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle fut accueillie par de délicieuse odeur. Rien que sentir ces parfums lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Visiblement, Emmett était réveillé et s'était mis aux fourneaux.

En effet, quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle trouva son frère penché au dessus d'une casserole pour goutter un spaghetti.

― Salut Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais cuire ?

― Pâtes et escalope de dinde à la milanaise. Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux de discuter en mangeant, vu qu'on a beaucoup à se dire.

― T'es génial, s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Une fois la nourriture prête et les jumeaux installés l'un en face de l'autre, Bella commença à expliquer son nouveau contrat. Emmett l'écouta silencieusement, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois. Étant donné qu'ils avaient une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre, même si leurs affaires devaient rester confidentielles, ils en parlaient ouvertement entre eux. Cela leur permettait d'échanger des idées, de se donner des conseils. Et puis, cela les aidait à tenir. Dans ce genre de milieu, les liens familiaux étaient un soutien non négligeable. Les jumeaux s'étaient rendus compte depuis longtemps qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir ce lien, car la plupart des personnes faisant le même travail qu'eux et qu'ils connaissaient n'avaient pas cette chance. Ce lien était une force et ils ne comptaient pas arrêter d'en profiter.

― Donc cette pauvre fille a été complètement isolée et se retrouve seule contre ce type. La pauvre.

― Ouais. Il avait l'air complètement normal quand je l'ai vu. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.

― Quoi donc ?

― Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'a gênée, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Et puis, il y a cette porte.

― Quelle porte ?

― Celle de l'appartement de ma cliente. D'apparence, c'est une porte normale. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose. Je l'ai senti. Mais là encore, je ne sais pas quoi. À mon avis, c'est plus qu'une simple affaire d'harcèlement.

― J'ai bien l'impression. On a le chic pour avoir des affaires bizarres.

― Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tiens, en parlant de bizarre, devine qui est venu me voir aujourd'hui ?

― Euh…Mickaël ?

― Nan, lui, ça me gêne pas de le voir. Il nous a beaucoup aidé tous les deux. J'étais dans le bar avec Angela quand est débarqué…Lulu.

Emmett soupira. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le dénommé Lulu, qui ne s'appelait pas vraiment ainsi, c'était juste le surnom qu'elle utilisait, mais il en savait assez sur lui. Bella lui racontait toujours ses rencontres.

― Punaise, qu'est-ce que ce mec peut être chiant, râla-t-il. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir.

― Moi non plus et franchement, je m'en fiche. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Et sinon, reprit-elle, changeant de sujet, ton boulot, comment c'était ?

― Oh, ne m'en parle pas. J'ai été engagé comme garde du corps d'une fille à papa. Je devais juste veiller sur elle hors de la maison car il y avait eu plusieurs tentatives d'enlèvement. Un après-midi, elle est sorti avec ses copines et elles ont parlé de moi, comme quoi j'était trop hot, que je devais être super bon au pieu. Enfin, tu vois le topo, quoi. La fille à papa a alors décidé de me mettre dans son lit. Elle a ajouté, je cite "s'il se fait virer parce qu'il a eu du sexe avec moi, ce n'est pas grave, papa me trouvera un autre garde du corps".

― Ouais, donc fille à papa et égoïste au possible. Une vraie peste uniquement intéressée par sa pomme.

― Exactement. Ensuite, ça a été l'enfer. Elle me demandait chaque soir de venir et je trouvais tout le temps en petite tenue. J'ai essayé de garder le plus longtemps mon calme, car elle ne m'attire pas du tout. Elle était bien sûr convaincue du contraire. Un soir, j'ai craqué et je lui ai dit qu'elle me dégoute plus qu'autre chose, qu'elle devrait grandir un peu et arrêter de penser qu'à sa poire et que j'en avais mare de devoir surveiller une petite peste comme elle. Elle m'a alors menacé à son père de ruiner ma vie, etc… Ça m'a encore plus énervé. Je lui ai répondu que son père n'avait pas tant de pouvoir. Qu'elle devait arrêter de dépendre tant de son "papa" et de grandir un peu. Puis je suis allé voir son père, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de sa fille, ai exigé d'être payé et je suis parti. Je suis peut-être méchant, mais je pense qu'être enlevé lui ferait le plus grand bien, à cette peste.

― Je suis bien d'accord. Faudrait que ce genre de personne apprenne ce que c'est que la vraie vie. Bon, demain, je me mets au travail. Je peux donc profiter de ma soirée. Ça te dit un film ?

― Lequel ?

― Expendables 2.

― C'est parti alors.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télé à regarder un film de gros bras.


	3. Chapitre 01 partie 2

_Bonjour à tous. Voici, comme promis, la deuxième partie du premier chapitre. Je remercie encore __Writings of Rawrs pour m'avoir corriger. J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira._  


* * *

Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction, à par ceux de mon invention, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Cette histoire est de mon invention et donc m'appartient.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, les choses se mirent en route. Comme Bella le prévoyait, elle reçut une lettre de menace, accompagnée d'une photo de Ben, baignant dans son propre sang. Cela répondait au moins à une question. Angela ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien cet Erik qui la harcelait. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait surveillée, alors qu'elle parlait à sa cliente, Bella l'aurait senti. Comme elle avait senti qu'elle était suivie quand elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle savait au moins sur qui enquêter.

Tout d'abord, elle avait prévu d'aller voir le fameux fiancé. Mais avant, elle passa un petit coup de fil à un "ami". Elle descendit au sous-sol de l'immeuble où l'attendait patiemment sa petite collection de moto. Lorsqu'elle et son frère s'étaient installés dans cette ville, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'une voiture, pour s'y déplacer, ce n'était pas le top. Ils s'étaient donc mis à la moto et en avait achetés plusieurs, aussi bien pour que les éventuels poursuivants ne les reconnaissent pas forcément qu'au cas où une était bonne pour la casse après une course poursuite. C'était déjà arrivé. Trois fois. Pauvres motos.

Pour l'instant, ils en possédaient neuf. Mais Bella comptait en acheter une nouvelle bientôt. Elle avait déjà repéré laquelle. Mais bon ça, ça serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital Saint-Luke, là où était Ben. Un casque sous le bras, elle prit la Kawasaki 500 KLE bleue et se dirigea vers la sortie du garage.

Une fois dehors, elle l'enfourcha, mit le contact et démarra en trombe, s'insérant facilement dans la circulation. Tandis que des dizaines de voitures se retrouvaient bloquées dans un concert de klaxonnements, Bella, elle, filait entre les véhicules, profitant de cette vitesse enivrante.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle coupait le moteur sur le parking visiteur de l'hôpital. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, elle retira son casque de protection, libérant sa longue chevelure. Sur son passage, certains, des hommes majoritairement, se tournèrent vers elle. Cela la fit sourire. Elle était bien consciente que, physiquement, elle était assez attirante. Dire qu'autrefois, alors qu'elle était une adolescente mal dans sa peau, elle faisait tout pour le dissimuler sous une énorme couche de vêtement informe, terne et vieillot. À présent, c'était une des ses armes les plus terribles. Si autrefois les regards des autres la gênaient, aujourd'hui, c'était à peine si elle se rendait compte de leur existence.

Après avoir demandé le numéro de chambre à l'accueil, elle grimpa directement au quatrième étage et trouva facilement la chambre. Heureusement, le blessé ne partageait pas la pièce avec un autre patient. Elle pourrait ainsi le questionner sans problème.

― Bonjour.

Visiblement, Ben ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Il était en train de regarder vers la fenêtre quand elle lui avait parlé, le faisait sursauter.

― Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis Bella Swan. Angela a dû vous prévenir de ma visite.

― Oui, elle m'a parlée de vous. Elle m'a dit que vous lui avez conseillé de tout me dire. Merci. Je peux enfin comprendre pourquoi elle a été si distante. Ça m'énerve d'être pris ici alors qu'elle est menacée par ce malade.

― Vous serez bientôt guéri ?

― Oui. Mon médecin dit que je pourrai sortir dans quelques jours. Dès que je sors, je vais casser la gueule à cet enfoiré.

Ouah. Visiblement, il débordait d'énergie. Normal, vu que cela faisait deux mois qu'il était coincé dans cette chambre. Si elle ne réglait pas le problème vite, on allait lui piquer son travail. Bella alla s'asseoir sur la chaise positionnée à côté du lit.

― Je m'en doute bien, surtout que je suis presque convaincue qu'il est la cause de votre accident. C'est pour cela que je suis là. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, quand cette voiture vous a foncée dessus.

Ben ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage s'était fermé. Il semblait se concentrer.

― Mes souvenirs sont assez confus. Je sortais de mon lieu de travail et je me dirigeais vers le parking où j'avais garé ma voiture. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue donc j'ai traversé. La suite est très floue. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois me souvenir que j'ai ressentis une violente douleur à la jambe. Comme le feu piéton était vert et qu'aucune voiture n'approchait, je me suis arrêté pour voir si j'étais blessé, car j'avais du mal à avancer. Comme je n'avais rien, j'allais continuer quand j'ai entendu un klaxon. Une voiture fonçait sur moi et la conductrice était complètement paniquée. Comme elle était encore assez loin, je me suis dis qu'il suffisait que je recule et que ça irait. Mais quand j'ai voulu bouger, je n'ai pas pu. La voiture m'a foncée dessus puis plus rien. Le noir total.

― Quand vous dites que vous ne pouviez plus bouger, qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti. Soyez précis, s'il vous plait. Vous vous sentiez tétanisé ou c'était autre chose ?

Le blessé fronça les sourcils sous ces questions.

― Je ne vois pas le rapport. Comment un tel détail pourrait définir si mon accident n'était pas un accident ?

― Il suffit de savoir comme l'utiliser. S'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance. Je ne vous poserais pas une telle question si la réponse n'avait pas d'importance.

Après un nouveau temps de silence, il finit par répondre.

― Eh bien, je me souviens que mes pieds étaient retenus au sol. Je vous l'ai dit, tout cela est très confus pour moi, mais je crois me rappeler avoir l'impression que deux mains me tenaient par les chevilles. Je pouvais bouger librement tout mon corps, mais impossible de décoller mes pieds du bitume.

― Vous avez parlé de ça à quelqu'un, à une infirmière ou au médecin ?

― Non. Je me suis dit, au départ, que le choc de l'accident m'avait perturbé, que ce n'était qu'une impression. Mais à présent, plus j'y repense, plus j'ai la certitude que ça c'est passé ainsi. Mais je me souviens aussi avoir regardé mes jambes et que rien ne me tenait. J'ai donc préféré me taire.

Donc, non seulement il avait senti une douleur inexpliquée pendant qu'il traversait la rue, mais en plus, il n'avait pas été libre de ses mouvements. Sa première impression se confirmait. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une simple affaire. Énervée, elle laissa un faible sifflement s'échapper.

Pourquoi…mais pourquoi plus de la moitié des travaux qu'on lui confiait était tous ainsi. Était-ce trop demander que tout soit plus simple. Genre sa dernière affaire, l'enlèvement de la fille. Elle était allée la chercher, elle avait buté tout le monde et puis voilà. Fin de l'histoire. Mais non, apparemment, c'était impossible.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle allait franchir quand Ben l'interpella.

― Je ne comprends pas en quoi ces informations vont vous être utiles. Ce type n'était même pas là quand je me suis fais renverser. Comment pourrait-il être responsable de mon accident.

― Il y a des choses parfois très étranges dans la vie, finit-elle par répondre sans le regarder. Et croyez-moi, parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis persuadée que c'est bien à cause de lui si vous êtes ici. Et que je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne vous fasse plus de mal, ni à vous, ni à Angela. Après tout, je suis payé pour ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais se stoppa pour ajouter.

― Si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose d'autre ou que vous avez un problème, appelez-moi, dit-elle en griffonnant son numéro sur bout de papier et le déposant sur sa table.

Sur ces mots, Bella quitta la pièce. Elle rejoignit sa moto et repris la route. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une petite virée à fond la caisse hors de la ville. Elle avait besoin de vitesse, d'adrénaline. Bizarrement, c'était dans ces moments qu'elle y voyait le plus clair.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir sortir de New York. Comme d'habitude, les périphéries de la ville étaient bondées de monde. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, sur des petites routes, elle put accélérer.

Une fois à une bonne vitesse, Bella se mit à réfléchir. Qu'avait-elle comme info pour le moment ?

Tout d'abord, Angela avait rencontré Erik pour la première fois il y a trois ans. Ils avaient couché ensemble et s'étaient quittés le lendemain. Fait étrange pour un obsédé, si on pouvait dire, car la réaction de ces types n'avait pas vraiment de normalité. Habituellement, la personne ciblée devenait une obsession peu après la rencontre. Et lorsque les deux personnes couchaient ensemble, cela accélérait le processus. Si cet homme avait tout de suite fait une fixation, il n'aurait pas attendu trois ans pour réapparaître. Il serait revenu bien avant, ne pouvant pas ne plus penser à elle. Donc, ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il avait déclaré son "amour" n'était pas vrai.

Il y avait ensuite le fait qu'il savait tout le temps où était Angela. Lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec cette dernière, Bella n'avait pas senti être observée. Pourtant, il les avait rejointes dans ce bar. Et ce n'était pas une coïncidence, elle en était persuadée.

Après, il y avait "l'accident" de Ben. Il fallait qu'elle fasse étudier la photo, pour avoir plus d'information, mais d'après les dires du blessé, Erik n'était pas sur les lieux, ou plutôt, pas dans son champs de vision. Et puis, il y avait le fait que Ben n'avait pas pu bouger. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne le témoignage de la conductrice pour confirmer son opinion.

Il y avait aussi les informations qu'elle avait demandées sur cet Erik qui pourrait l'aider. On lui avait assurée qu'elle aurait bientôt toutes les donnés voulues. D'ailleurs, elle avait reçu, juste avant de quitter l'hôpital, un message de son informateur.

"J'ai une piste, je vais m'y plonger. J'aurai tout trouvé pour demain. Prépare l'argent."

Cela l'avait fait sourire. Au moins, il ne perdait pas le Nord. Car elle avait beau bien s'entendre avec lui, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle ne payait pas comme les autres pour les infos qu'elle demandait.

Finalement, il y avait le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui. Si ce qu'elle croyait se confirmait, la justice ne pourrait rien faire. Elle devrait donc s'en débarrasser définitivement. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait qu'elle tente d'en trouver avant de devoir en finir. Et si elles n'existaient pas, Bella pourrait toujours provoquer leurs apparitions. Pour cela, il allait falloir qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec sa cliente. Bella s'arrêta sur le côté de la route et l'appela immédiatement. Elle tomba sur le répondeur. Pas grave.

-Salut Angela, c'est Bella. Comme on n'a pas pu tout se raconter hier soir, je me disais qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir. Il s'est passé plein de chose, il faut absolument que je te raconte. On se retrouve au Ear Inn à 21h, d'accord ? Appelle-moi si tu ne peux pas. Bisous.

En gros, le message voulait dire : "J'ai des nouvelles, il faut que l'on en parle." Bella profita de l'arrêt pour regarder l'heure. 11h46. Bon, elle avait largement le temps d'aller manger un petit quelque chose avant de passez faire un petit coucou à une vieille connaissance qui ne manquera pas de sauter de joie à sa vue.

Bella coupa le moteur sur le parking situé devant le poste de police. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête d'une certaine personne quand elle allait débarquer. C'était assez drôle, en y repensant. Son travail n'était pas reconnu et l'amenait souvent à enfreindre la loi. À ce jour, tellement de sang avait coulé de sa main qu'elle pourrait facilement être enfermée à perpétuité à cause de ça – enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait la garder longtemps enfermée. Alors devoir obtenir de l'aide d'un membre de la police local pour pouvoir s'acquitter d'une tâche illégale, c'était un sacré comble.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle fut saluée chaleureusement par le policier qui attendait à l'accueil.

― Tiens donc, une revenante. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue.

Bella sourit à son interlocuteur. Elle aimait l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait ici. Lors d'une affaire il y avait plusieurs années, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps ici. Cela avait tissé des liens entre elle et les policiers.

― Salut Kirk. Ça à l'air d'être plutôt calme ici, aujourd'hui.

― Ouaip, pour une fois. On en profite car ça ne va pas durer. Cette ville est un vrai endroit de fou parfois.

― Je n'en doute pas. Sam est là ?

― Ouais, je vais le chercher.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Après quelques minutes, un jeune homme d'origine indienne passa la porte. À la vue de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec un énorme sourire, il poussa un soupir, le visage exprimant une énorme lassitude.

― Encore toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? attaqua-t-il directement.

― Bonjour Sam. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir.

― Bella…

― Eh, tu n'as pas intérêt à râler. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a passé mon numéro à Angela. Donc, assume tes actes.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir pour toute réponse, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans un bureau vide utilisé habituellement pour les témoignages. Une fois la porte close, Sam alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau. Bella, elle, préféra rester debout, appuyée contre le mur.

― J'aimerais que tu évites de dire ici que je te donne du travail, reprit-il une fois assis. Ça pourrait me créer des problèmes.

― Je sais, désolée. Mais si c'est si risqué pour toi, pourquoi tu continues à me refiler du boulot ?

― Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cette femme, Angela, avait l'air totalement désespérée. Et nous qui ne pouvons rien faire sans preuve... C'est parfois très pesant de ne pas pouvoir rendre justice juste par manque de fait.

― Je sais. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis indépendante. La loi me bloquerait plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, j'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres.

― Sans blague. Je m'en serais jamais rendue compte.

Pour toute réponse, Bella lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit sourire.

― Bon, tu voulais quoi ?

― Je voulais consulter un rapport d'accident. Celui de Ben Cheney.

― Le fiancé d'Angela, c'est ça ?

― Ouaip. Je suis allée lui parler à l'hôpital. Il y a un truc qui me perturbe et que je voudrais vérifier. Je peux le consulter ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

-Bon, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de te les montrer, finit-il par dire. Mais comme tu nous as aidés autrefois, je peux faire une exception. Et puis, de toute façon, tu aurais réussi à me convaincre de te la montrer même si j'avais dis non, ajouta-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait parfaitement compris quel genre de personne elle était. Quand elle voulait obtenir une information, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Que se soit par la menace ou le charme, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Elle avait déjà utilisé son corps pour cela. Étrangement, les hommes devenaient très bavards sous la couette. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à le comprendre. Si autrefois, cela la dégoûtait, à présent, cela lui faisait autant d'effet que lorsqu'elle ôtait la vie à quelqu'un. Elle l'avait tellement fait que maintenant ce n'était plus d'important.

Sam l'emmena dans les archives de la police, où les rapports d'accidents étaient entreposés. Heureusement, ils étaient parfaitement rangés par date. Il fût facile de trouver le dossier voulu.

Connaissant en gros ce qu'il s'était produit, Bella alla directement à la partie qui l'intéressait, c'est-à-dire la déclaration de la conductrice.

"Perte de contrôle du véhicule. La conductrice affirme avoir freiné, mais la voiture aurait accélérée. Le véhicule n'a pas non plus tourné lorsqu'elle le voulait."

Il y avait ensuite le contrôle de la voiture en question. Le véhicule n'avait présenté aucun défaut. Lorsqu'elle avait été essayée après vérification, elle avait correctement répondue aux diverses commandes. La conductrice avait affirmé n'avoir eu aucun problème depuis l'achat.

Cela confirmait ce que Bella pensait. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir d'accident. La voiture, qui n'avait pas de problème technique, a soudain échappé à tout contrôle. Et Ben, qui aurait normalement pu éviter la voiture, s'est retrouvé paralysé au milieu de la route.

Comme Bella le pensait, ce n'était pas qu'une simple affaire d'harcèlement. C'était bien plus que cela. Ce type avait réussi à provoquer un accident sans être juste à côté. Toute personne en aurait déduit qu'il n'était pas coupable. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune preuve que la voiture ait été trafiquée et les témoins n'avaient rien vu de suspect autour de Ben. Mais Bella savait qu'il était coupable. Malheureusement, jamais elle ne pourrait le prouver. Dommage…pour lui bien sûr.

En ayant fini avec cela, elle rangea le dossier où elle l'avait pris avant de se tourner vers le policier. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle devait faire avant de partir.

― Dis Sam, tu pourrais me rendre un dernier service ?

― Demande toujours.

― J'aimerais que tu analyses ça.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue le matin même. Sam sortit son contenu et grimaça à la vue de la photo.

― Tu pourrais me trouver d'où exactement la photo a été prise et avec quelle sorte d'appareil ?

― Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. T'as besoin d'autre chose ?

― Non, ça me suffira. C'est juste pour confirmer. Merci. Appelle-moi quand tu auras du nouveau.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Elle allait sortir du bâtiment quand Sam l'interpella.

― Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

― Non, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver plongé dedans jusqu'au cou. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte de régler ce problème définitivement.

Un grondement retentit dans la rue, suivi de peu par un éclat illuminant le ciel. L'eau tombait telles des cordes, sans discontinue, trempant en quelques instants les courageux qui traversaient l'avenue en courant, cherchant désespérément un abri. Les orages d'été à New York étaient toujours aussi violents, comme s'ils voulaient effacer toute la chaleur qui s'était abattue sur la ville la journée, prenant par surprise les habitants, vêtus léger sous le soleil de plomb.

Angela courait sous cette pluie, cherchant à s'en protéger tant bien que mal avec son sac. L'orage l'avait surprise, comme bien d'autre. Ses pieds, couverts seulement de petites chaussures en toile, étaient à présent trempés. Ses vêtements, eux aussi gorgés d'eau, lui collant à la peau. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle se mit à l'abri derrière la porte du restaurant. Gentiment, un serveur lui proposa une serviette qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Une fois à peu près sèche, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Bella la fixait, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux encore humide montraient qu'elle non plus n'avait pas échappé au déluge.

― Vous ressemblez à un pauvre petit chaton trempé, se moqua-t-elle quand Angela l'eut rejoint.

― Je suis sûre que vous aviez la même apparence que moi à votre arrivée, répliqua la jeune femme. Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

― Non, pas vraiment. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. Mais avant ça, mangeons un peu.

Un serveur leur apporta les menus. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commander et leurs plats arrivèrent vite. Pendant la première partie de la soirée, elles mangèrent juste. Bella lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée, comme si de rien était.

Angela ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir et parler de sa journée, qui n'avait pas été des plus passionnantes, il fallait l'avouer. Elles passaient une soirée des plus banales, comme si elles étaient deux vieilles amies.

Finalement, le dessert arriva. Si Angela avait juste pris un café, Bella, elle, avait commandé une énorme coupe de glace recouverte de chantilly et de coulis de chocolat. Comment pouvait-elle autant manger ? C'était impressionnant. Elle avait d'abord commandé un énorme plat de frites avec un très gros morceau de steak. Après une telle assiette, n'importe qui n'aurait plus faim. Alors quand elle avait commandé un dessert tout aussi énorme, Angela n'avait pu le croire. À présent, Bella se régalait avec sa glace, comme une enfant.

― Comment faites-vous pour pouvoir avaler tout ça ? finit-elle par demander.

― C'est parce que je fais beaucoup d'activité physique. Je suis toujours en train de bouger et je brûle donc les calories en moins de deux. C'est pour ça que je mange autant. Si je mangeais moins, je ne tiendrais jamais.

― Je…vois. Bon, on a mangé, on a parlé et vous avez eu votre dessert. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

― Oui bien sur.

Elle s'arrêta de manger et reprit un air sérieux.

― Je suis allée voir votre fiancé aujourd'hui, qui m'a raconté en détail l'accident. Je suis ensuite allée au poste de police pour en savoir plus par rapport à la conductrice. Cela a confirmé ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'existe aucune pouvant le faire condamner pour homicide. Pour ce qui est du harcèlement, cela va être très dur d'en obtenir. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici.

― Comment ça ?

― J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de menace. Je sais donc qu'il m'a dans sa ligne de mire. Je vais le provoquer pour qu'il intervienne en trainant avec vous.

L'horreur envahit Angela. Bella voulait s'utiliser comme appât, risquant ainsi sa vie juste pour obtenir des preuves. Non, hors de question. La jeune femme était complètement contre. Elle voulait être débarrassée d'Erik, bien sûr. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait accepter que Bella meurt pour elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Comme si elle avait compris les pensées qui bouleversaient sa cliente, Bella lui prit la main, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

― Je sais que ça vous inquiète. Mais je vous l'ai dit, le risque de mort fait parti de mon travail. J'ai choisi de le faire. Je vous ai promis que je vous aiderais, vous m'avez payée pour. Je ferai donc tout pour qu'il ne vous poursuive plus. Et si jamais cela ne suffit pas. Et si jamais cela ne suffit pas, je le ferai disparaître. Je suppose que vous préférez que non, donc je vais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Angela resta un moment silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas cette femme. Tout l'univers dans lequel elle vivait devait être rempli de violence, de crainte et de mort. Et elle se doutait bien que la seule chose importante pour les gens vivant ainsi, c'était leur propre vie. Ils devaient être prêts à tout abandonner rien que pour sauver leur peau. Alors pourquoi Bella allait jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour elle ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

― Comment réussissez-vous à vivre ainsi ? demanda-t-elle.

― Pardon ?

― Ce monde dans lequel vous vivez. Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours, la plupart du temps pour des types qui n'en ont rien à foutre que vous mourriez. Alors que vous êtes une femme très belle, jeune et intelligente. Vous pourriez avoir une vie des plus paisibles si vous le désirez. Alors pourquoi risquer ainsi votre vie ?

Sous ses mots, le visage de Bella se ferma. Le sourire rassurant qu'elle arborait l'instant d'avant avait disparu. Son regard s'était éteint, recouvert d'un voile qui semblait être du regret. D'un coup la femme forte et sûre d'elle laissa place à un être rempli de tristesse.

― Je n'ai pas choisi.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de faire signe au serveur pour avoir l'addition. Elle n'avait même pas fini sa glace.

Angela se sentit coupable. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler de ça. Les raisons qui poussaient Bella a mené cette vie ne la regardait pas. Bien qu'elle se doute que ce n'était pas gaité de cœur qu'elle faisait ce métier.

Lorsque l'addition arriva, Bella fut inflexible et paya pour les deux. Elles sortirent toutes deux de l'établissement et se quittèrent. À cette heure, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde se trouvant dans la rue. Angela se sentait donc à l'abri de toute agression.

La culpabilité la rongeait à présent. De un, parce qu'à cause d'elle Bella allait risquer sa vie. De deux, par la faute de son incompréhension et ses doutes, elle avait blessé la jeune femme. Un bruit strident interrompit ses pensées déprimantes. Un bruit puissant accompagné de plusieurs coups de klaxon. Un bruit de frein. Suivit d'un trop long silence.

Le repas avec Angela s'était globalement bien passé. Il n'y avait que la fin qui avait été un peu difficile. Bella s'était régalée. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous dans ce restaurant. Elle adorait leur nourriture, surtout leur glace. Elle en était littéralement dingue.

Puis elle avait parlé de son plan à sa cliente. Cela n'avait pas plu à la jeune femme. Comme Bella s'y attendait, elle avait protesté. Cela lui faisait plaisir. La plupart de ses clients étaient des riches et la considéraient d'une façon hautaine. Elle n'était pour eux qu'une employée facilement remplaçable, sauf quand on l'appelait pour des cas extrêmes, genre son dernier travail, quand elle avait dû sauver la fille de son employeur. Avoir cette fois-ci un employeur qui s'inquiétait pour elle faisait chaud au cœur.

Puis sa cliente avait exprimé son incompréhension quant à son choix de vie. Cela lui avait plombé le moral, au point qu'elle en avait perdu l'appétit, en même temps que le sourire. De vieux souvenirs étaient revenus envahir son esprit. Ces images traitresses n'attendaient qu'un signe, qu'une faiblesse, pour l'assaillir. Un accident, des morts, une vie brisée. En repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, les larmes avaient failli lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle s'était contrôlée et avait repoussé la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Elle avait demandé l'addition, mettant fin à leur diner. Elle avait quitté Angela à l'extérieur, partant vers le passage pour piéton le plus proche pour rejoindre l'endroit où l'attendait sa moto.

Bella avait presque atteint le trottoir d'en face quand ses jambes cessèrent de bouger. Tout son corps était libre de ses mouvements mais impossible de lever les pieds. C'était comme si…comme si deux mains lui tenaient fermement les chevilles. Tiens, cela lui disait quelque chose, ça.

Un grand bruit la tira de sa réflexion. Un énorme camion fonçait droit sur elle. On pouvait entendre le bruit des pneus qui glissait sur le bitume complètement trempé par l'orage. Le visage du conducteur était crispé dans un masque d'horreur, tandis que l'obstacle qu'il allait écraser d'une seconde à l'autre se rapprochait dangereusement. Malgré tous ses efforts, son véhicule ne ralentissait pas.

Bella ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et, à vrai dire, elle n'essayait même pas. Elle se contentait de regarder le monstre de métal foncer vers elle. Son regard était rempli d'un calme étrange. Elle n'avait pas peur. Son esprit avait déjà analysé la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et avait trouvé une solution. Il fallait juste d'attendre. C'était risqué, très risqué, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se mit à compter à voix haute.

― 10, 9, 8, 7…

Le camion avançait vers elle. Le conducteur appuyait à présent continuellement sur le klaxon, espérant faire bouger la jeune femme.

― 6, 5, 4…

Les passants étaient figés devant cette horrible scène. Personne ne parlait. Plus personne ne pouvait rien faire pour la future victime. Certains fermaient déjà les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se produire.

― 3, 2, 1…

Bella se laissa tomber en arrière. Son corps s'étala de tout son long sur le bitume. Sa tête atterrit violemment sur le sol. La seconde d'après, le camion passait au dessus de son corps. La chaleur du véhicule lui caressa le corps, lui agressant la peau. C'était assez étrange. Le camion lui passa rapidement au dessus, pourtant, cela lui parut durer une éternité. Un vieux souvenir lui revint. Elle était assise. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. L'air se raréfiait. Elle était dans un espace confiné, immobile, attendant la mort.

Cette image oppressante disparut en même temps que le camion finissait de la survoler. Dès qu'elle le put, Bella se redressa agilement. Elle n'avait que quelques instants avant que la foule ne l'entoure et ne lui bloque la vue. Rapidement, elle tourna sur elle-même, balayant du regard les alentours.

Au loin, elle vit une silhouette familière. Leur regard se croisa. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère, de haine et de suspicion. Décidée à le provoquer, Bella lui fit un énorme sourire, ainsi qu'un signe de la main. Il partit, la laissant seule avec la foule.

C'est épuisée que Bella s'écroula sur son lit, des heures plus tard. Elle n'avait pas pu échapper à toutes les personnes présentes lors de « l'accident ». Elle avait dû attendre les secours et les accompagner à l'hôpital le plus proche. Après plusieurs examens, l'interrogatoire de la police, tous les papiers à remplir et la séance de réconfort d'Angela qui avait déboulé dans l'hôpital complètement paniquée, elle avait enfin pu partir. Cela avait été une horreur.

Heureusement, elle avait enfin s'échapper de cet endroit de fou. À présent, vu ce qu'il s'était produit, si elle avait encore des doutes, elle était fixée. Erik était bel et bien le responsable de l'accident de Ben et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Malheureusement, elle allait certainement devoir s'en débarrasser.

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir toute habillée, son portable sonna. En temps normal, Bella l'aurait ignoré. Mais vu l'heure avancée et ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, cela devait être important. Elle reconnut facilement le numéro pour l'avoir utilisé le jour même, malgré son esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

― T'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes infos pour m'appeler à cette heure, Démétri, attaqua-t-elle directement.

― T'inquiète, je tiens à rester en vie. Ce que j'ai va t'intéresser au plus haut point, j'en suis sûr.

― Je t'écoute alors.

― Tu m'as dit que la première fois où ta cliente a rencontré cet homme, il était en voyage d'affaire. J'en ai déduis qu'il venait d'un autre État et j'ai cherché dans les archives de la police des différentes grandes villes.

― Je ne veux même pas savoir comment t'as fait.

― Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

En effet, elle le savait très bien. Si Démétri était si doué comme informateur, c'était parce que il était un très bon hackeur. Il était super fort dans son domaine et pouvait facilement obtenir une info sans laisser de trace.

― Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

― Plus que ça. D'abord, j'ai cherché une éventuelle plainte d'une femme contre cet homme. Mais j'ai rien trouvé. Alors je me suis concentré sur lui. Je voulais savoir d'où il venait, pour qui il travaillait, enfin ce genre de choses, quoi. Mais rien.

― Rien ? Comment ça rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

― Je n'ai strictement rien trouvé sur lui. Même pas une date de naissance. Ce qui veut dire que ton Erik n'existe pas.

Ah ouais, quand même.

― Tu penses à une fausse identité ?

― Ouaip. Et apparemment, des fausses identités, il en a utilisé beaucoup ces dernières années. Comme je n'avais pas de nom, j'ai regardé toutes les plaintes de harcèlements de ces dernières années qui parlaient d'un type qui ressemble à ton gars. Et j'en ai trouvé pas mal. Le premier remonte à une quinzaine d'années. Une femme, nommée Larissa Powell, a porté plainte contre un dénommé John Westra.

« Elle a réussi à avoir des preuves et l'homme a été condamné. Il a disparut peu après, sans purger sa peine. Il n'est pas réapparut depuis. Deux mois plus tard, dans un autre État, Michelle Adams a porté plainte contre une autre type lui ressemblant, s'appelant David Neal. Là, elle n'a jamais pu prouver que cet homme la poursuivait. Elle a finit par quitter le pays. Par la suite, il y a eu une bonne vingtaine de femmes qui ont porté plainte pour harcèlement au fil des années. J'ai cherché ce qui leur était arrivées et ce n'est pas joyeux. Quelques-unes ont quitté le pays, d'autre sont entrées en dépression... Il y en a une ou deux qui ont été internées pour paranoïa. Et les dernières, elles se sont suicidées.

― Tu penses que ce type s'amuse à harceler ces femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à bout ?

― J'en ai bien l'impression. Ce gars est très fort, car on n'a jamais trouvé la moindre preuve contre lui. Et comme il change à chaque fois de nom et d'État, personne n'a fait le rapprochement.

― Donc je n'ai pas affaire à un malade d'amour mais à un malade tout court, c'est ça ?

― On dirait bien. Il y a autre chose.

Forcément. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

― Quoi ?

― Dans toutes les plaintes que j'ai trouvées, l'homme avait toujours à peu près le même âge. Alors soit ton mec a une super crème antiride, soit il n'a pas du tout vieilli.

Génial, un nouveau élément qui confirmait son hypothèse. Elle s'en serait bien passée.

Donc, faisons le point. Elle savait à présent que ce type ne faisait pas une fixation sur Angela, mais qu'il était juste un taré qui adorait pousser les femmes jusqu'à leur limite. Il devait bien se marrer en regardant ses victimes se retrouver peu à peu seules, cet enfoiré. Et être très fier de lui quand elles finissaient par se suicider. Un vrai sadique doublé d'un psychopathe. Quel salaud.

Ensuite, elle avait appris qu'officiellement, il n'existait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Mais ça, à la limite, ce n'était plus très grave.

Et enfin, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver aucune preuve contre lui. Donc, impossible de le trainer devant la justice. Elle allait donc devoir s'en débarrasser. Bah, ce n'était pas si grave. C'était même tant mieux. S'il n'avait été qu'un simple psychopathe, cela lui aura fait ni chaud ni froid de lui foutre une bonne balle dans le crâne. Mais vu que ses craintes s'étaient confirmées, elle allait prendre plaisir à lui ôter la vie.

Il fallait juste qu'elle confirme une dernière chose. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Mais elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait à quoi elle avait affaire, et si sa mort déclencherait des représailles. Avant de passer à l'action, Bella devait donc trouver plus d'infos sur sa proie. Mais comment ?

Il était une heure de l'après-midi quand Bella arriva à destination. Elle avait roulé toute la matinée pour se rendre au Spring Harbor Hôpital dans l'État du Maine. Dès son réveil, le matin, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. La femme qu'elle désirait rencontrer se trouvait loin de New York et elle tenait à être de retour avant le soir. Pour l'instant, Angela était au travail, elle ne craignait donc rien. Mais une fois chez elle, elle serait une cible facile pour Erik qui allait certainement devenir plus violent suite à ce qui c'était produit la veille. Bella l'avait sciemment provoqué. Il savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple « amie ». Il allait se sentir en danger et agir le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire ce soir. Elle devait donc vite boucler tout cela.

Une fois entrée dans le bâtiment, elle s'avança tranquillement vers le comptoir, d'où la fixait un jeune homme. Bella l'étudia un instant. Il était plutôt mignon et semblait mal à l'aise. Ce devait être un stagiaire. Cela serait d'autant plus facile d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, son sourire le plus éblouissant aux lèvres.

― Bonjour.

― Bonjour Madame, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. Je peux vous aider ?

― Peut-être. Je cherche Ana Ramos. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

― Attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît... Ça y est, reprit-il après un instant, je suis sur son dossier. Ah, je suis désolé, cette patiente ne peut recevoir personne. Elle souffre de paranoïa et d'hallucination et peut avoir des réactions dangereuses.

― Oh, pourtant il faut absolument que je la vois. Vous pourriez faire une petite exception, non ?

Bella avait pris sa voix la plus charmeuse, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait hésiter.

― Je…je ne sais pas…

― S'il vous plaît, c'est très important.

Elle se pencha un peu au dessus du comptoir et l'entendit déglutir. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu quand elle avait choisi, le matin, de porter un débardeur largement décolleté. Il avait ainsi une vue plongeante sur le haut de sa poitrine.

― Bon, je pense que l'on peut faire une exception. Vu que personne ne vient jamais la voir, cela devrait lui faire du bien. Suivez-moi, je vous.

Bella le suivit docilement à travers les couloirs. Trop facile. Encore une victoire pour sa poitrine. Elle se sentait presque coupable de le manipuler ainsi. Il était très jeune, 18 ou 19 ans. Elle avait l'impression de corrompre un enfant encore pure. Mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens, comme on dit si bien.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la fameuse pièce. La stagiaire lui ouvrit la porte pour lui laisser la place.

Une jeune femme était assise au sol, près de la fenêtre. Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, mélange de crainte et de suspicion.

― Vous êtes qui ? l'attaqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

― Je suis Bella Swan, je viens de New York. J'ai des questions à vous poser.

― Je ne veux voir personne. C'est lui qui vous envoie, je le sais. Il continue de me tourmenter. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas déjà tout pris.

Comme Belle s'y attendait, la femme était très perturbée. Il allait falloir qu'elle redouble d'attention pour obtenir les infos qu'elle désirait.

Doucement, elle s'assit à même le sol, pour se mettre au même niveau que la patiente.

― Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Ana. Je peux même vous aider.

― En quoi le pourriez-vous ? Et surtout, comment ? Les gens d'ici aussi m'ont dit vouloir m'aider. Et regarder, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Il pense que je suis folle, que j'ai des hallucinations. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

― Je ne suis pas une employée de cet hôpital. Contrairement à eux, je sais que vous êtes saine d'esprit. Mais, croyez-moi, vous ne craignez plus rien de lui. Il ne vous approchera plus.

― Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Il ne me laissera jamais, il me l'a dit. Si je sors d'ici, il me retrouvera.

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle sortit la photo qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa poche. Angela avait eu la bonne idée de prendre Erik en photo. Bella l'avait récupéré le matin même, avant de quitter New York. Elle la tendit à Ana.

― Est-ce bien lui ?

Ana s'empara brusquement de la photo. Quand elle reconnut l'homme qui l'avait tourmenté pendant des mois, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

― Com…comment avez-vous eu cette photo ?

― C'est la jeune femme qui m'a engagée qui me l'a donnée. Elle m'a demandée de trouver des preuves contre lui ou de m'en débarrasser.

Lorsqu'Ana la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, toute suspicion avait disparu. À présent, ses pupilles étaient emplies d'intérêt et de perplexité. Maintenant qu'elle avait toute son attention, Bella allait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il en était.

― Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est un véritable psychopathe. Il prend pour cible des jeunes femmes et les poursuit, les harcèle, les isolant et les poussant à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Puis il passe à une autre. Vous n'êtes pas la première de ses victimes, ni la dernière. En ce moment, sa nouvelle cible est ma cliente, Angela Weber. J'ai cherché à trouver des preuves contre lui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je vais donc m'en débarrasser définitivement. Vous ne craindrez alors plus rien. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à mes questions.

― Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

― Vous êtes en ce moment internée pour paranoïa et hallucination. Ce qui veut dire que vous savez que vous avez raconté quelque chose que les médecins croient impossible. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Un long silence s'installa. Ce n'était à présent plus seulement les mains d'Ana qui tremblaient, mais également tout son corps. Elle semblait terrorisée par les souvenirs qui l'habitaient. Doucement, Bella s'approcha de la femme, posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira contre elle, pour la bercer comme un enfant qui se réveille d'un cauchemar.

― Tout va bien, Ana. Il ne vous fera plus aucun mal. Tout va bien.

Ana pleurait à présent. À travers ses sanglots, elle raconta l'horreur qui l'avait mené ici.

― J'étais à bout, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais plus personne. Mes parents vivaient loin, mes amis m'avaient peu à peu quitté. Personne ne me prenait au sérieux et je n'avais pas de preuve. J'étais sur le point d'en finir. J'ai alors reçu un coup de fil d'un ami d'enfance que je n'avais pas revu depuis des années. Il habitait dans une petite ville des environs. Je suis allée le voir et lui ai tout raconté. Il a refusé que je parte tant que je ne serais pas débarrassée de lui.

« J'y suis resté deux jours. Mais le troisième jour, Andrew est arrivé. Mon ami était parti faire des courses et j'étais seule. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais il m'a rattrapée avant que je ne sorte par derrière. Il était rapide et fort. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à bouger quand il me tenait. Puis mon ami est arrivé. Quand il nous a vu, il s'est précipité vers nous pour qu'il me lâche. Andrew l'a regardé et il…il…il est tombé sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. J'ai essayé de m'approcher de lui mais Andrew me tenait toujours. Et quand il m'a regardée… je…je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu. Ces yeux étaient rouges, comme les flammes de l'enfer. C'était terrifiant. Il m'a dit que si je cherchais de l'aide chez n'importe qui, il les tuerait comme mon ami. Puis il est parti.

« J'ai appelé la police et leur ai raconté ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils ne m'ont pas crue. Personne n'avait vu Andrew arriver dans le quartier, ni partir, et l'autopsie avait montré que mon ami était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Alors on m'a emmenée voir un psy, qui a diagnostiqué que je souffrais d'hallucination et de paranoïa et ils m'ont enfermée ici.

Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Bella la garda contre elle, la berçant doucement, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Ce qu'Ana venait de lui raconté l'inquiétait. Cela confirmait ses pires craintes. Elle savait qu'Erik n'était pas un humain normal. Qu'il pouvait créer un accident sans être tout près de ce dernier. Mais seule une créature en particulier pouvait tuer ainsi un homme. Le changement de couleur de ses pupilles le confirmait.

Bordel, c'était de pire en pire. Elle comprenait à présent ce qui l'avait gêné sur la porte d'Angela. Bella ne savait pas ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à cette porte, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Et cela avait laissé des traces qu'elle avait senties malgré elle. Certaines sortes de bois étaient ainsi. Ils absorbaient toutes sortes d'énergies, protégeant ainsi les humains d'attaque dont ils étaient complètement vulnérables. C'est pour cela qu'autrefois, les hommes utilisaient le bois comme arme. La porte d'Angela devait être faîte dans l'un de ces bois. Erik avait certainement essayé de rentrer mais il n'avait pas pu à cause de la porte.

Après sa crise de larme, épuisée, Ana finit par s'endormir. Bella l'allongea dans son lit avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois le « cas Angela Weber » terminé, elle ferait en sorte que cette femme puisse sortir. Elle était juste la victime de l'esprit tordu d'un sadique fou. Elle ne méritait pas de passer sa vie dans cette pièce.

Bella fit un dernier sourire au jeune homme revenu à l'accueil avant de quitter le bâtiment. À peine eu-t-elle mis les pieds dehors que son portable vibra. L'appareil lui indiqua le nom de son interlocuteur.

― Ouais Sam ?

― J'ai l'analyse que tu m'avais demandée, pour ta photo.

― Je t'écoute.

― L'appareil utilisé pour la photo n'a rien de spécial. C'est un appareil photo numérique basique, qu'on peut trouver dans n'importe quel magasin d'électronique. Par contre, pour le lieu d'où la photo a été prise…

Bah tiens. Forcément, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Même pour une simple photo, il était définitivement impossible pour elle qu'il n'y ait pas un problème supplémentaire pour l'emmerder. Sa bonne étoile ferait-elle grève ?

― Nous avons regardé sur le plan, grâce à l'angle de vue de la photo, d'où il avait pu la prendre. On a pu établir une zone d'où elle a été prise. Je suis allé sur place pour vérifier. Comme elle a été prise en hauteur, j'ai cherché un escalier de secours dans cette zone, quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de prendre cette photo en hauteur. Mais il n'y a rien de tel.

Bella jura. Merde. Elle était sous l'effet de la loi de Murphy ou quoi ? À chaque fois qu'elle croyait que ça pouvait pas empirer, eh ben si finalement.

― Merci pour l'info, Sam.

― Pas de problème. Bella, l'appela-t-il avant de raccrocher. Je sais que tu ne veux impliquer personne dans tes histoires et, de toute façon, je ne veux rien savoir. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi. Je ferai en sorte de venir avec toutes les unités, s'il le faut.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce que venait de lui dire le policier lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle était toujours seule. Elle ne se permettait pas d'avoir des amis. Trop dangereux, autant pour elle que pour eux. Le seul qui lui restait était son frère. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher à personne d'autre. Pourtant, savoir qu'elle avait tout de même un allié quelque part lui réchauffait le cœur. Si elle l'avait pu, peut-être que les larmes lui seraient montées aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

Mais tout ce qu'elle avait vécu bloqua ses larmes. Elle avait tant pleuré, à une époque, qu'à présent, il ne lui en restait certainement plus. De toute façon, sa nouvelle vie n'avait pas de place pour les larmes, qui n'étaient à présent rien d'autre qu'un signe de faiblesse.

― Merci pour tout Sam. Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin d'aide, promis.

― Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça.

Belle riait quand elle raccrocha. Puis elle se secoua. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Si elle voulait rentrer à New York avant le soir, elle devait partir immédiatement. Elle prit tout de même le temps d'envoyer un message à sa cliente avant de grimper sur sa moto et partir en trompe.

~ 28 ~


	4. Chapitre 01 partie 3

_Bonjour à tous. Voici aujourd'hui la dernière partie du chapitre 1. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de ma bêta, donc il y a toujours des fautes. Je m'en excuse tout de suite._

_Malheureusement, pour la suite, vous ne l'aurez pas la semaine prochaine. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai repris mes études et en ce moment, j'ai un dossier à rendre et des examens de prévus avant les vacances. Le chapitre 2 est loin d'être fini donc il faudra s'armer de patience. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favori ou bien qui me suivent. A chaque fois que je vois un nouvel ajout, cela me fait toujours plaisir et me motive encore plus._

_Voilà. Bonne lecture_

* * *

Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction, à par ceux de mon invention, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Cette histoire est de mon invention et donc m'appartient.

* * *

Angela ne vit ce message que plusieurs heures plus tard, dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle. Les problèmes s'étaient accumulés aujourd'hui.

Tout d'abord, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner et était donc partit au boulot le ventre vide. Quand elle avait voulu mettre le contact, sa voiture n'avait pas démarré, l'obligeant à prendre les transports en commun. Elle était arrivé en retard, s'était fait incendié par sa patronne et avait eu une charge de boulot monstre toute la journée. Elle avait tant travaillé que lorsqu'elle était sortie le soir, il était presque 19h. A cet heure-si, il était hors de question de prendre le bus. Elle avait donc appelé un taxi.

Le message lui conseillait de rentrer le tôt possible chez elle. Pour cela, vu l'heure, c'était râpé. La suite la prévenait que Bella comptait venir la voir le soir même. Angela soupira. Si Bella tenait à lui parler, c'est qu'il y avait de l'avancement. Il fallait juste savoir si la jeune femme lui apportait des bonnes nouvelles ou des mauvaises.

Après avoir payé, Angela sortit devant son immeuble. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net. Juste là, quelques mètres d'elle, appuyé nonchalamment à côté du panneau électrique, Erik la fixait, un beau sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se stoppa, il s'approcha d'elle tranquillement.

― Bonjour Angela, la salua t'il une fois devant elle.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? l'attaqua Angela d'une voix qu'elle voulait agressive.

― Ne me vouvoie pas, s'il te plait. Je voulais te voir. Ce fait deux jours que l'on ne s'était pas vu et tu me manquais.

― Je suis occupé et, de toute façon, je ne veux pas vous voir. Je vais rentrer chez moi à présent et vous allez partir d'ici.

Elle tenta de passé à côté de lui pour atteindre l'entrée de l'immeuble, mais il lui agrippa violemment le bras, l'arrêtant nette dans sa marche.

― Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir. Je veux juste parler.

― Moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Lâchez-moi.

Angela se débattit, essayant tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise, sans résultat. Cela ne le fit que raffermir sa prise.

― Hors de question. Tu es à moi, Angela. Tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Comme ça, tout se passera au mieux. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre, surtout pas de cette fille, Bella. D'ailleurs, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas ton amie. Dis-moi qui elle est, Angela. Dis-moi, pour que je puisse définitivement nous en débarrasser.

Sa poigne se serrait de plus en plus, se faisant plus douloureuse. Angela était terrifiée. Et homme était fou et dangereux. Si elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, il pourrait d'un coup devenir violant. Elle avait à présent abandonné l'idée de se libérer de sa prise.

― Dis-moi, Angela.

― C'est juste une amie.

― Menteuse.

Sous son cri, Angela s'était un peu plus recroquevillé sur elle-même. Son visage était à présent déformer par la colère. Son regard lui paraissait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Il faisait tellement pour ainsi. Désespérée, elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, cherchant autour d'eux quelqu'un pouvant l'aider. Mais les quelques personnes passant ici et là ne faisait pas attention à eux.

Erik lui attrapa rudement le menton de sa main restant, pour la forcer à le regarder.

― Dis moi qui elle est.

Cette fois, il avait presque murmuré cette phrase. Cela le rendit encore plus terrifiant. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

Il rapprochait son visage d'elle, plus effrayant que jamais, quand le bruit d'une moto roulant à toute vitesse se fit entendre. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le son devenait fort. Finalement, une énorme moto apparut au bout de la rue et fonça vers eux. Arrivé à leur niveau, elle monta sur le trottoir et s'arrêta en dérapant juste à côté d'eux. Le conducteur coupa le contact, se redressa et retira son casque.

Un énorme soulagement envahit Angela.

― Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Bella en descendant de son véhicule. Je reviens de l'état du Maine où j'ai rencontré une certaine Ana Ramos.

A la prononciation de ce nom, Angela sentit Erik se tendre.

― De quoi avez-vous parlé, demanda t'il d'une voix froide.

― Des choses très intéressantes. Par exemple de l'homme qui l'a poursuivit pendant plusieurs mois il y a deux ans, allant jusqu'à tuer l'un de ses amis. J'avoue que ce fut très instructif.

Pendant un instant, Erik et Bella s'affrontèrent du regard, sans rien prononcé. Puis Erik relâcha sa prisonnière sans plus lui adresser un regard. Elle en profita aussitôt pour s'éloigner de lui.

― Vous devriez faire attention à vous, Bella. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous frottez.

― J'en sais plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Je vous aurais bien proposé d'arrêter votre petit jeu pendant qu'il en était encore temps, mais mon contrat stipule que je dois soit vous trainez en justice, soit vous empêchez de nuire définitivement. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me débarrasser de vous dés maintenant, il y a trop de public. Mais attendez-vous à ce que l'on se voit très bientôt. Et à ce moment là, je vous réglerais votre compte une bonne fois pour toute.

― Hfff, j'ai hâte de vois ça.

Un sourire inquiétant se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il tourna des talons et partit. Quand il fut enfin hors de vue, Angela se détendit. Bella s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

― Vous allez bien ?

― Oui, je…je crois. J'ai juste eu très peur.

― J'ai vu ça. Je suis désolé de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt. Venez, montons chez vous. Il faut que l'on discute de ce qu'il va se passer.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Bella sortait de l'immeuble d'Angela. Durant ces deux heures, Bella lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur lui, en omettant certains détail pour ne pas l'effrayer en plus qu'elle l'était. La jeune femme avait été horrifiée de découvrir qu'Erik n'était pas un harceleur mais un psychopathe. Elle était déjà suffisamment éprouvé ainsi, Bella n'allait pas la traumatisé encore plus. De toute façon, tout serrait bientôt fini.

Bella allait bientôt devoir se battre contre Erik, et ce ne serait surement pas sans éclaboussure. Il fallait prévoir que certaines personnes, dont peut-être Angela, assiste à leur combat. Elle allait donc devoir assurer ses arrières et prévoir une solution de secours. Et elle savait exactement qui appelait pour cela.

Une fois dans la rue, elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro. Il n'y eu qu'une tonalité avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

― Bonsoir Bella, fit la fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

― Bonsoir Alice. Je vois que tu attendais mon appel.

― C'est un coup de chance. Hier soir, j'ai rêvé que j'attendais devant le téléphone. Il faisait sombre derrière la fenêtre. Et quand j'ai décroché, c'était toi. Voilà. C'est tout.

C'était tout mais c'était déjà bien. Peu de personne pouvez se vanter d'avoir presque toutes ses nuits des rêves prémonitoires et de s'en souvenir le matin au réveil. Cette capacité que possédait la gamine impressionnait toujours autant Bella. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle deviendrait très puissante en grandissant.

― Est-ce que Jasper est là ?

― T'as de la chance, il allait partir. Je te le passe.

Bella entendit le téléphone être posé et la fille appelait la personne demandé. Il eut vite indiquant que quelqu'un reprit l'appareil.

― Ici Jasper.

― Salut Jasper, c'est Bella.

― Ah, salut. Tu vas bien ?

― Ca peut aller. Je suis en plein milieu d'un boulot. Et toi, ça va ?

― Bof. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop l'été. Ce soleil de plomb, ça me tue.

― Mon pauvre. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

― Chaque condition a ses avantages et ses défauts. J'ai eu le temps de me faire au mienne.

Ca, c'était sûr. Du temps, il en avait largement eu. Sa condition avait changé il y a longtemps. Si au départ, il avait eu du mal, il s'y était à présent totalement fait. Pour elle, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps.

― Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

― Oui, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, et peut-être celui d'Alice, pour régler un problème.

Elle lui expliqua alors toute l'affaire. Angela qui lui demande d'arrêter cet homme, la découverte de certaine de ses capacités, le fait qu'il s'amusait à détruire la vie de jeune femme comme sa cliente et l'histoire que lui avait compté Ana. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, son interlocuteur resta un instant silencieux.

― On dirait que tu es encore tombé sur un gros poisson, fini t'il par dire, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

― Ce n'est pas drôle, Jasper. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

― Tu crois pouvoir le tuer ?

― Oui. J'ai évalué sa force lorsque l'on s'est vu tout à l'heure et il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Par contre, selon les conditions dans lesquels nous nous trouverons, il est possible qu'il ait des spectateurs.

― Je vois. Tu voudrais donc qu'Alice et moi soyons là pour passer derrière toi, au cas où.

― C'est ça. A mon avis, il ne devrait pas intervenir durant la journée. Tu connais ce genre d'individus, ils sont plus à l'aise la nuit. Ca te permettra d'intervenir plus facilement. Et si tu ne peux pas, il y a toujours Alice.

A peine eut-elle prononçait ces mots qu'elle entendit un grondement.

― Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais vous êtes les seuls que je connaisse pouvant faire ça. Si tu ne peux pas intervenir, j'aurais besoin d'Alice.

― Je n'aime pas qu'elle sorte seule sans moi. Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi.

― Tu la laisse bien allé à l'école.

― C'est pas pareil.

Bella soupira. Jasper était hyper protecteur envers la fillette. Il était très têtu quand il s'agissait de petite protégée.

― Bon, on verra bien. Sinon, pour le prix, c'est toujours le même ?

En effet, ce n'était pas un service qu'elle demandait. Si pour Alice, ce n'était pas encore officielle car elle était trop jeune, pour Jasper, il s'agissait de son travail. Mais s'ils s'entendaient bien, Bella devait tout de même louer ses services.

― Oui. C'est 5000 $ par personne.

― Punaise, ça va encore me revenir cher tout ça.

― Ne te plaint pas. Ce n'est pas comme si t'était en manque d'argent.

― Roh, la ferme. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire.

― Ok, a+

Bella raccrocha. Et voilà une nouvelle chose de fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'autre encore une action.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa au ralentit pour Bella. Le matin, elle avait appelé Angela pour vérifier qu'elle était bien arrivée à son travail. Elle avait beau avoir attiré l'attention d'Erik en le provoquant, sa cliente était toujours une proie facile. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, il ne tenta rien. L'avantage qu'Angela avait été qu'elle était en permanence avec quelqu'un pendant la journée. Il n'y a avait donc aucun risque.

Les gens comme Erik préféraient l'ombre et la discrétion. Et ils étaient à New York. Impossible qu'il puisse attaquer quelqu'un en plein jour. Il attendra donc le soir, lorsqu'il aura moins de monde dans les rues. A cette heure, Angela serra chez elle, en sécurité. Bella pourrait alors sortir pour chercher un endroit propice pour se débarrasser de lui.

Pendant le reste de la journée, elle passa son temps à regarder sa montre pour voir les heures s'écoulaient très lentement. Elle avait passé son temps à déambuler dans l'appartement.

Finalement, après s'être bien ennuyé, elle descendit au sous-sol pour rejoindre le local qu'elle et Emmett avaient acheté pour stocker leurs armes. Ils en gardaient bien quelques une en haut, au cas où quelqu'un tentait de les attaquer directement là-bas. Mais le plus gros se trouvait sous terre, derrière une porte blindé avec un digicode.

A l'intérieur, une collection impressionnante d'armes à feu ou d'armes blanches l'attendaient, convenablement rangé. Cela allait du semi-automatique au bazooka, en passant par des fusils à pompes et des mitraillettes.

La section arme blanche était essentiellement constitué de poignard de différente taille, la lame du plus petit faisant la taille de sa main et le plus long celle de son avant-bras. Dans une armoire au fond était attaché différente ceinture et sangle servant à attacher toutes ces armes.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à aiguiser les lames et à vérifier les chargements des armes. Il fallait toujours qu'elles soient prête car si jamais une situation d'urgence se déclaré et qu'ils leur fallaient se dépêcher, ils ne fallaient qu'ils perdent de temps à recharger.

Cette activité l'occupa pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau sa montre, Bella vit avec plaisir qu'il était neuf heures passé. Il était temps d'appelé Angela pour vérifié que tout allait bien avant de sortir attendre son adversaire. Il lui faudrait un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards pour accomplir sa tache, mais elle avait déjà une idée où aller. Heureusement, New York ne manquait pas de genre de lieu, laissé complètement à l'abandon, sans âmes qui vivent.

Elle sortait son portable quand ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Fronçant des yeux devant ce numéro inconnu, elle décrocha.

― Oui, ici Bella.

― C'est Ben Cheney, le fiancé d'Angela, votre cliente.

Ben ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il maintenant ? Bella s'inquiéta aussitôt.

― Il y a un problème ?

― Il est arrivé quelque chose à Angela. On discutait au téléphone quand elle s'est mise à crier. La communication a été coupée juste après. Personne ne répond quand je rappelle.

― Du calme, Ben. Angela était-elle chez elle ?

― Non, elle rentrait. Ces derniers temps, elle a beaucoup de travail et fait beaucoup d'heure sup. Elle m'a appelé en sortant. Elle cherchait un taxi quand…quand… Elle m'a expliqué ce que vous lui avez dit. Est-ce que cet homme compte la tuer.

― Non, du moins pas pour l'instant. C'est juste pour m'attirer. Il va surement m'envoyer une invitation bientôt. Mais j'en n'aurais pas besoin.

― Comment ça ?

― J'avais prévu cette situation.

En effet, la veille, lors de sa discutions avec Angela, elle lui avait expliqué son plan.

― Vu le genre de personne qu'il est, Erik n'attaquera pas en journée, lui avait-elle expliqué. C'est bien trop risqué pour lui et il le sait. Il va donc d'abord, car vous êtes la plus vulnérables.

― Il…il va tenter de me tuer, bégaya Angela, tremblant de peur à cette perspective.

― Non, je ne pense pas. Vous ne représentez pas un danger pour lui. Il peut vous éliminez quand il veut donc il attendra. Il va plutôt se servir de vous comme appât pour m'attirer dans un piège. Il va donc tenter de vous enlever dés qu'il le pourra. Pour certaines raisons, il ne peut pas rentrer dans votre appartement. Vous devez donc revenir ici dés que vous avez fini de travailler et le plus tôt possible. A quelle heure vous finissez votre travail.

― Normalement vers 17h30 – 18h. Mais ces derniers, nous sommes sur un gros projet et je finis très tard.

― Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas partir avant.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

― Je vois. C'est embêtant. Et risqué. L'idéal serrait que vous n'alliez pas travailler mais je suppose que ça vous poserait problème.

Angela hocha la tête. Bella était un peu embêté. Mettre en danger sa cliente la gênait vraiment. Mais le fait qu'elle soit enlevée par ce malade pouvait lui être utile.

― J'ai une idée qui pourrait beaucoup nous aider. Mais elle est risquée, surtout pour vous. Mais le jeu en vaut peut-être la chandelle.

― A quoi pensez-vous ?

― Erik voudra, comme je vous l'ai dit, se servir de vous comme appât. Une fois qu'il vous aura enlevé, il planifiera soigneusement son piège et me donnera rendez-vous le lendemain soir. Si jamais j'arrivais avant, il serrait déstabilisé et cela jouera à mon avantage. Vous deviendrez donc mon appât pour l'attirer et le localisé. Ainsi, s'il fait cela, je pourrais plus vite me débarrasser de lui. Et si il ne le fait pas et me prend directement pour cible, je n'aurais qu'à l'attendre dans un lieu que j'aurais choisi pour l'abattre.

― Mais…comment comptez vous savoir où il m'emmènera ?

― Grâce à ceci, lui répondit-elle en désignant le lien tressé en cuir qu'elle portait au poignet. En apparence, c'est juste un bracelet. Mais en vérité, il contient un émetteur. Mon frère en possède un également. Ainsi, si jamais l'un de nous disparaissez, l'autre peut le retrouver à tout moment. Je vais vous le passer. Si jamais il venait à vous enlevez, je saurais tout de suite où vous êtes. Ca vous va ?

Angela sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis son regard s'était chargé de détermination et elle avait accepté. Bella lui avait donc passé son bracelet avant de partir.

― Ma fiancée vous sert d'appât ? s'indigna Ben, à l'autre bout du fil.

― Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas, mais c'était le meilleur moyen. Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle a été enlevée.

― Hum… Cela doit faire 10-15 minutes.

― Bon, ils devraient s'être arrêtés de bouger.

Sans rien ajouter, elle coupa la communication avant de sortir de sa poche un autre petit appareil semblable à un portable. Dés qu'elle l'alluma, il put lui indiquer la position d'Angela. Comme elle l'avait prédit, elle ne bougeait plus. Après s'être équiper de plusieurs armes à feu et de quelques poignards, Bella attrapa une veste en cuir accrocher au mur avant de se dirigé vers sa moto.

* * *

― Réveille-toi.

Angela sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était assise par terre, dans un vieil entrepôt. Elle pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres en hauteur que le soleil avait à présent disparu. Combien de temps était-elle resté inconsciente ? Et où l'avait-on emmené ?

Tout c'était passé si vite. Elle était au téléphone avec Ben quand une silhouette apparu devant elle, menaçante, telle une ombre. Elle avait hurlé de peur, avant de se prendre un coup dans le creux du ventre. Le choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Son estomac lui faisait encore mal. Elle releva la tête pour fixer son ravisseur qui se tenait debout devant elle. Erik.

A présent qu'il ne devait plus jouer la comédie, toute trace de son soit disant amour et sa gentillesse avaient disparu de son visage. Il montrait enfin sa vraie nature, celle d'un homme mauvais jusqu'à la moelle, qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir ses victimes.

Tout s'était passé comme Bella l'avait prédis. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet. Le bracelet en cuir de Bella y était toujours accroché. Un immense soulagement, qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas montrer, l'envahit. Ben avait le numéro de la jeune femme. Il l'avait certainement prévenu. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Pourvu qu'elle se dépêche. En attendant, elle allait tenter de distraire son tortionnaire. Il fallait qu'il croie qu'elle ne savait rien.

― Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevez ? Que voulez vous ?

Un sourire malveillant apparu sur ses lèvres.

― M'amuser, bien sur. Vu que je ne peux pas continuer notre petit jeu, nous allons changer. A la place, tu vas me servir pour attirer ton "amie". Tu serras aux premières loges pour assister à sa longue, très longue agonie. Puisque je ne peux plus rire avec toi, je le ferrais avec elle. Je lui ferrais gouter les plus douloureuse torture. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, je m'occuperais de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta fin serra plus rapide que la sienne.

Angela le regardait horrifié. Elle avait la nausée dût à la peur et à l'épouvante qui l'habitait depuis qu'il lui avait dévoilé son plan. Certes, elle savait qu'elle allait lui servir d'appât. Mais la promesse de torture abominable pour Bella… Elle n'osait y pensé.

― Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous faites souffrir tant de gens ? Comment pouvez vous aimé cela ?

― Hum, bonne question. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais j'aime ça. La sensation de contrôler ces gens. Les voir se débattre, tenter tant bien que mal de survivre, pour finalement tout abandonner. Ce pouvoir de vie et de mort que j'ai sur mes victimes. J'adore. Et pouvoir assister à leur fin dramatique, les regarder se jeter dans le vide sans éprouver de remord pour la vie qu'ils abandonnent, c'est tout simple délicieux. Ça me procure un tel plaisir.

Il poussa un long soupir, comme si il se rappelait d'un souvenir merveilleux. Angela, elle, fut parcourue d'un frisson de dégoût. Cet homme était fou. Elle en avait à présent la confirmation.

― Vous êtes malade.

― C'est ton point de vue. Moi je dirais plutôt différent. Mais bon, les humains n'ont-ils pas la fâcheuse manille de rejeter ce qu'il ne comprenne pas.

― Qui pourrait comprendre une telle chose. C'est tout simplement écœurant. Et horrible. Vous brisez des vies justes pour votre plaisir. Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique détraqué. On devrait vous enfermé pour vous empêchez nuire.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Erik la fixait de ses yeux inexpressifs. Angela sentit le bref éclat de courage qui était apparu en elle disparaître instantanément.

― Te rend tu seulement compte de ta situation ? Je pourrais changer d'avis et te tuer dés à présent. J'ai déjà pris des photos de toi inconsciente. Tu ne me sers plus à rien.

Terrorisé, la jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner de lui, tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir. Finalement, un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

― Après tout, pourquoi pas.

En quelques pas, il la rejoignit. Il l'attrapa de ses deux mains autour de son cou et, sans aucun effort, la souleva du sol. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa gorge, lui bloquant l'arrivé en air. Privé de cet élément vital, Angela entreprit de se débattre, ses mains accrochées aux poignets de son bourreau. Sous le regard amusé de ce dernier, elle se tortillait, suffoquant déjà. Des larmes de désespoir coulaient librement. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Des points blanc recouvraient sa vue à présent. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Ses forces la quittaient. Elle voulu le supplier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Alors, voilà. Elle allait mourir ici. Bella arriverait trop tard et la trouverait morte. Mais bon, au moins, elle arrêterait ce type et plus personne ne souffrirait de sa main.

La pensée que sa mort aurait aidée d'autre la rassura. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne la chercher.

Son cœur ralentit peu à peu. Puis finalement…

Angela tomba à genoux au sol. L'air remplit ses poumons. Elle toussait, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

Sa vue s'éclaircit et ses oreilles purent de nouveau entendre. Elle put entendre Erik gémir et jurer. Elle releva son regard vers lui. Celui qui avait tenté de la tuer se tenait l'avant bras. Sa main était couverte d'un liquide sombre et poisseux. Du sang. Au sol avait été jeté un poignard dont la larme faisait la taille d'une main.

― Sale garce, hurla le blessé. Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

Angela tourna son regard vers le point qu'Erik fixait. Un sentiment immense de bonheur et de soulagement l'envahir quand elle vit la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

― Bella, murmura t'elle.

* * *

― Désolé, Angela. J'ai failli arriver trop tard.

Dire que si elle était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, l'irréparable se serrait produit. Dés qu'elle était entré dans l'entrepôt, Bella avait pu voir l'horrible scène qui se déroulé. Elle avait aussitôt réagi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sortant l'un de ses poignards pour le lancer droit sur le bras de sa cible. L'arme s'était enfoncée profondément dans la chair, libérant une fontaine de sang. Erik avait lâchait la jeune femme, hurlant de douleur, pour ensuite arracher la lame de son bras avant de la jeter rageusement au sol.

Il était furieux. Non seulement elle l'avait interrompu, mais en plus elle l'avait blessé, le touchant ainsi dans sa fierté.

― J'ai juste été plus maligne que toi. Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais laissé ma cliente sans défense, alors que je savais qu'elle était une cible facile pour toi ? Je n'avais juste pas prévue que tu tenterais de la tuer, sinon, je serrais venu plus tôt. Mais bon, je suis là, à présent. Et je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Sur ces mots, elle dégaina deux de ses flingues, des Caracals. Erik ricana.

― Si tu crois que ces jouets peuvent me tuer, c'est que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

― Je te l'ai dit. Je sais très bien qui tu es. Et je sais que quelques balles ne suffiront pas pour t'éliminer. Mais ça m'étonnerais que tu puisses encore te déplacer librement le corps criblait de balle. Te couper la tête serra alors bien plus simple.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rien faire, Bella ouvrit le feu. Erik sauta vers l'arrière évitant la pluie de balle qui fonçait sur lui. L'une d'elle alla tout de même plongé dans son épaule.

Profitant qu'il s'était éloigné, la tireuse se mit devant sa cliente, pour la protéger d'une éventuelle contre attaque. Elle tira une nouvelle rafale, qu'il évita de nouveau en s'écartant sur la gauche. Mais là encore, deux tires allèrent se planter dans son ventre. Le sang coulait à flot de ses blessures.

Cette fois, Erik était vraiment furax. Sa dignité en avait pris un coup. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et, sans plus se préoccuper de ses blessures, se jeta d'une vitesse hallucinante sur Bella, lui donnant un coup de poing en plein visage. Bella fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Sous le choc, elle avait lâché ses armes. Elle se releva aussitôt, sortant deux longs poignards et fonça sur son adversaire. Elle enfonça le premier dans son torse et avait l'intention de faire de même avec l'autre, mais Erik l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Alors que tout deux luter l'un contre l'autre, Erik commença à changer. Il montrait enfin sa vraie nature.

Sa peau se couvrit d'écailles noires. Ses ongles se changèrent en griffes acérés et ses dents en crocs tranchants. Deux cornes apparurent sur son front et une paire de puissantes ailes sortirent de son dos. Ses yeux, eux, brulaient à présent de la même teinte que les feux de l'enfer, ses pupilles s'étant amincis au max.

Tout en lui tenant les poignets, Erik approcha rapidement ses crocs de la gorge de Bella, avec visiblement l'intention de la lui déchiqueter. Réagissant au quart tour, Bella se dégagea de son emprise et recula, se plaçant de nouveau au côté d'Angela. Cette dernière tremblait à présent de tout son corps, fixant avec horreur le monstre qu'était devenu son kidnappeur.

― Qu'est…qu'est…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? finit-elle par bégayer.

― Un démon. Un monstre tout droit venu des enfers. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve de sa culpabilité ou que personne n'a put faire le rapprochement entre toutes ses victimes. Il peut facilement provoquer un accident sans être juste à côté ou modifier la mémoire des gens pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de lui. Changer d'identité est une chose très facile pour lui.

― Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une humaine qui en savait autant sur nous. Je te félicite. En effet, je suis Suran, un démon supérieur. J'ai quitté les enfers il y a seulement quelques décennies et je dois dire que le monde des humains est très distrayant. Vous êtes tellement drôle lorsque vous vous débattez pour survivre.

Il éclatât d'un rire mauvais, en pensant à toutes ses victimes. Bella serra les dents pour ne pas répondre à sa provocation. A la place, elle avait une petite idée.

― Eh ben, je suis surprise. Toi, un démon supérieur ? J'étais persuadé que j'avais juste affaire à un démon mineur.

― Je vais t'appendre à mesurer tes paroles, sales êtres inférieurs.

Il leva son bras dans les airs et sa main se recouvrit d'une énergie noire. Il abaissa violemment et la masse noire fonça sur elle sous la forme d'un rayon. Bella l'évita de justesse. Là où le rayon s'écrasa, le mur s'effrita pour finalement tomber en poussière. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Si jamais quelqu'un était touché par ce truc, cela n'allait pas être gai.

― C'est quoi ce truc ? questionna-t-elle.

― C'est de l'énergie démoniaque pure. Tout ce qui n'est pas démoniaque devient cendre à son touché. Voyons combien de temps tu pourras éviter.

La masse noire réapparut et fila de nouveau droit sur elle. Bella fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter, avant de partir sur la droite alors que le suivant s'écrasait là où elle se tenait. Les rayons arrivaient tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'arrêter et tirer sur lui. Elle allait avoir plus de mal que prévue à l'abattre. Quel chieur. Alors qu'elle évitait un énième rayon, un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du démon. Il envoya une nouvelle masse d'énergie, mais cette fois, sa cible avait changé. C'était Angela qui était ciblé.

Il avait bien prévu son coup. En visant la jeune femme, il savait que Bella allait se jeter devant pour la protéger. Et il avait raison. C'est ce qu'elle fit, se plaçant devant sa cliente, ses bras devant son visage pour le protéger. Le rayon le frappa de plein fouet, la propulsant en arrière sur Angela. Les deux femmes tombèrent au sol. Un froid horrible envahit le corps de Bella. Elle se mit à trembler violemment, sous le regard désespéré d'Angela, qui c'était agenouillé à ses côtés, et celui de Suran, hilare devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Bella savait ce qui allait se passer. Son corps allait s'effritait petit à petit, lui infligeant les pires douleurs jusqu'à la mort.

Enfin ça, c'était normalement.

Car Bella n'était pas normale. Ou plutôt, elle ne l'était plus.

Elle se concentra pour éjecter toute cette énergie démoniaque de son corps. En quelques secondes, elle avait retrouvé son état normal. Sous le regard surpris et furieux du démon, elle se releva, comme si de rien était.

― Comment…commença-t-il.

Il ne peut finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le propulsa à son tour. La jeune femme avait cessé de cacher ses vraies capacités et c'était déplacé bien plus vite qu'auparavant. Suran se releva doucement, en ricanant.

― Ça, c'est une surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une anomalie telle que toi. Tu as bien caché ton jeu, demi-démone.

* * *

Angela ne savait plus que penser. Elle avait l'impression que son monde ne tournait plus rond. D'abord, elle avait assisté à la transformation en un monstre ailé couvert d'écaille. Un démon, selon Bella. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs par l'air surprise. Elle le savait. Erik, ou plutôt Suran, l'avait confirmé. Bella l'avait provoqué et il l'avait attaqué. Angela eut la même impression que lorsqu'elle regardait un film fantastique.

Bella évitait toutes les attaques qu'il lui était porté jusqu'à ce que le monstre ne la prenne pour cible.

Alors que le rayon fonçait sur elle, elle n'avait pas bougé, trop stupéfaite pour cela. Bella avait fait barrière, prenant le coup à sa place. Le choc fut si violant qu'elle fut projeter en arrière. Bella lui était tombé dessus, lui coupant le souffle. Elle avait pu s'extirper facilement et s'agenouillait au côté de la jeune femme dont le corps entier était secoué de violent frisson. Cela amusait grandement le démon. Le désespoir avait envahi la jeune femme. Si Bella mourait maintenant, elle la suivrait de près. Et Suran ferrait de nouvelles victimes.

Mais Bella s'était relevé. A peine avait-elle été debout qu'elle avait foncé à une vitesse folle sur le démon pour lui coller un gros coup de pied au creux de l'estomac, l'envoyant directement au tapis. Elle avait été tellement vite qu'Angela ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. Le démon avait rit en se relevant, en faisant une révélation étonnante.

Belle était une demi-démone.

Angela n'avait pu empêcher un hoquet de surprise d'échapper ses lèvres. Bella avait tourné son visage vers elle. Et ce qu'elle vit la glaça. L'œil gauche de Bella, qui normalement d'un beau marron chocolat, brillait d'une couleur rouge. Sous le choc, Angela recula d'un pas, voulait s'éloigner de ces deux créatures.

― Tu as bien raison de t'éloigner, Angela, continua Suran. A ton avis, à présent que tu connais sa vraie identité, crois tu qu'elle va te laisser partir vivante ? Tu en sais trop. Que ce soit moi ou elle qui gagne, tu serras tuer.

Il ne put continuer car Bella venait de lui coller un coup de poing sur la joue. Le démon tomba à genoux. Rapidement, la jeune femme sorti deux lames attaché à ses jambes. Elle plaça les deux armes en croix contre la gorge de son adversaire et les croisa d'un coup sec. La tête du démon bascula sur le côté et tomba au sol, suivit de prés par le reste du corps. Le sang contenu s'écoulait doucement sur le sol, tandis que Bella essuyait celui sur ses armes avant de les ranger.

― Angela ? l'appela-t-elle doucement, comment pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Son œil était redevenu normal, comme si il n'avait jamais changé. Elle s'approcha prudemment, mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Angela reculait. Le poison de Suran faisait son effet. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait lui faire confiance.

― Tu as peur de moi ? Tu crois que je veux te tuer ?

Sa voix était triste, peinée.

― Je ne sais pas. Vous…vous n'êtes pas humaine.

― Plutôt plus. J'étais humaine, mais j'ai changé. Et pas par choix. Si je n'étais pas devenu…ça, je serais morte. Parfois, j'aurais préféré l'être.

Bella fit à nouveau un pas vers elle, mais Angela recula de nouveau. Son esprit était trop brouillé, trop fatigué pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Bella soupira :

― Je vois que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne servirait à rien. Jasper ? appela t'elle dans le vide.

― Je suis là.

Angela poussa un petit cri de surprise. Un homme se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu. Il était plutôt grand et svelte, entièrement vêtu en noir. Ses cheveux étaient claires et bouclé, attaché derrière sa nuque. Sa peau, sous la faible lumière de la nuit, semblé très pâle. Il était très beau, mais d'une beauté étrange. Disons, froide. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire. Ses cheveux brun, coupé en carré, lui donnait une allure de lutin. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Elle semblait contente d'être là.

L'homme posa la petite fille au sol.

― Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il

― Certaine, répondit la mercenaire. Ce serra mieux pour tout le monde.

L'horreur envahit de nouveau Angela. Donc Suran avait raison. Bella avait engagé de type bizarre pour l'éliminer. Elle en savait trop pour eux, ils allaient se débarrasser d'elle.

La petite fille tira sur la manche du dénommé Jasper, pour attirer son attention.

― Oui, Alice ?

― Tu me laisse faire ? demanda t'elle, en faisant la moue.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Un énorme sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la petite Alice. Celle-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui la regardait, complètement interloqué. Ils allaient utiliser une petite fille pour la tuer ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Une si mignonne petite fille ne pouvait pas tuer des gens. Mais peut-être que le but était d'endormir la méfiance. Peut-être que l'homme l'avait entrainé dans ce but ? Pourtant, il la regardait avec attention, comme si il veillait sur elle.

Rah, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

L'enfant s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Aussitôt, Angela se sentit mal. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'un coup, c'était comme si ses forces l'avaient quitté. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux.

La petite fille lui lâcha la main et apporta l'autre près de son visage. Angela put voir que sur la paume de sa main était dessiner un drôle de symbole, ressemblant à un pentacle.

La fillette posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux. La vue d'Angela baissa et, finalement, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Bella regardait les restes du démon brûlait tranquillement. A côté d'elle, les policiers s'affairaient, tandis que des ambulanciers se préparaient à emmener Angela, qui était toujours inconsciente, à l'hôpital. Voilà pourquoi Bella cachait sa vraie nature. Car celle-ci effrayait les gens. La preuve : Angela, qui lui faisait confiance jusqu'alors, avait cru qu'elle chercherait à se débarrasser d'elle. Ce fait l'avait blessé. Cela faisait mal d'être rejeté, surtout pour quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas responsable.

Heureusement qu'elle avait appelé Jasper en arrivant. Il était rapidement venu avec Alice, qui s'était occupé de tout. C'était pour des moments comme ça que les effaceurs, ce qui était payé pour modifier ou effacer la mémoire d'autrui, existait.

Alice avait fait du bon travail. Lorsqu'Angela se réveillerait, elle racontera la même chose que Bella à la police, c'est-à-dire qu'Erik, voyant qu'il ne pourrait finir son œuvre et qu'il aurait bientôt toute la police sur le dos, avait enlevé Angela pour la tuer avec lui en les brulant. Bella était arrivé heureusement à temps pour sauver sa cliente et finalement, Erik s'était suicidé seul. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté cela, quand les policiers qu'elle avait appelé été arrivé, personne n'avait posé plus de question. Personne n'avait vu Jasper et sa protégée, qui était parti juste avant.

Le démon n'était à présent plus que cendre. Son travail était définitivement terminé. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, s'arrêtant quand elle passa à côté de Sam.

― Qu'ai-je besoin de savoir ? lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

― Juste que le problème est résolu. Tu te charge d'effacer les quelques preuves troublantes, genre la photo ?

― Compte sur moi. Seul moi sais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je vais classer le dossier et faire en sorte que personne n'y fourre plus son nez.

― Merci. Je te dirais bien que je te revaudrais ça, mais il me semble qu'actuellement, c'est toi mon débiteur, et de beaucoup. Donc, je te dis juste à la prochaine.

― C'est ça.

La jeune femme quitta l'entrepôt pour rejoindre sa moto. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, un bon bain bien chaud pour se laver de toute la crasse et le sang qui la couvrait. Et puis après, un gros dodo. Demain, elle irait rendre une dernière visite à Angela pour clore ce travail. Et ensuite, congé. Elle n'avait peut-être travaillé que quatre jours, mais un combat contre un démon supérieur valait bien deux semaines de repos. Enfin, ça, c'était si personne ne l'appelait entre temps. Elle verrait bien.

Bella sortit son casque du mini coffre de l'engin pour le mettre, mais stoppa brusquement son geste.

Un frisson la traversa. Quelqu'un l'observait. Elle sentait un regard fixait sur son dos. Se retournant, elle balaya les alentours des yeux, sans voir quiconque. Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un la m'était mal à l'aise, chose étonnant car, malgré tout les démons et autres créatures qu'elle avait rencontré ces dix dernières années, cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule et unique fois. Elle se sentait comme une proie observait discrètement par un chasseur.

Malgré les quelques instants où elle resta immobile à la rechercher, l'être ne se manifesta pas. Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, malgré sa supériorité évidente. Sans demander son reste, Bella enfourcha sa moto pour démarrer en trompe. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne tout de suite.

* * *

Les humains nettoyaient tranquillement les restes de Suran. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils essuyaient les cendres d'un démon supérieur, si faible soit-il. Les humains d'aujourd'hui étaient tout de même surprenants. Autrefois, durant les siècles précédant, ils étaient bien conscients de l'existence d'autres créatures comme les démons, les vampires, les anges, etc… La communauté des sorcières, à cette époque, était au sommet de sa puissance, servant d'intermèdes entre les humains et les êtres mythiques.

Aujourd'hui, les humains étaient plus que jamais aveugle à ce qu'ils les entouraient. Leur spécialité était l'invention de raison pour expliquer l'impossible. Les regarder l'amusait beaucoup.

Ce détournant de ceux qu'il observait à l'instant, il observa l'endroit où se tenait un peu plus tôt la jeune femme qui avait éveillé son intérêt. Malgré qu'il soit hors de sa vue, elle l'avait senti. Il l'avait vu le cherche sans le trouver. Il avait aussi regardé son combat contre Suran. Cette femme était une guerrière accomplie. Elle savait utiliser ses armes à la perfection, ne dévoilait pas tout ses atouts tout de suite pour pouvoir jogger son adversaire et ne montrait aucune pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer.

Le fait qu'elle soit en plus une demi-démone, fait d'autant plus intéressant que, malgré les nombreux millénaires qu'il avait vécu, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un, l'avait intrigué davantage.

Et puis, bien sur, le dernier point qui l'intéressait au plus haut point était son corps. Car même au cœur de l'action, recouverte de poussière et de sang, elle était magnifique. Cela lui donnait envie. Il étendit ses sens sur la ville et la trouva facilement. Son aura était très différente des autres et aisément repérable.

Il avait enfin trouvé une nouvelle source d'amusement. Et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.


	5. Chapitre 02 partie 1

_Bonjour à tous. Voici la première partie du deuxième chapitre. Et pour une fois, je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour les fautes car j'ai trouvé une nouvelle bêta. C'est à présent __Writings of Rawrs_ qui me corrigera. Merci encore pour le travail que tu fais et qui m'aide beaucoup.

_Malheureusement, le chapitre 2 n'est pas fini et je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le finir. Je suis, comme tout le monde, en vacances, mais j'ai des examens dés la rentrée. Donc on verra. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira et je vous dis bonne lecture.__  
_

* * *

Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction, à par ceux de mon invention, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le démon, le fantôme et le coupable

La nuit battait son plein. Il était presque minuit, un samedi. Tous les jeunes gens en profitaient pour sortir en boîte, boire un coup, danser et draguer. L'_Iris noire_ était remplie de jeune gens transpirant et ondulant sur le rythme de la musique. Les femmes se collaient contre le corps de l'homme le plus proche, l'entraînant dans un élancement sensuel, promesse de futurs plaisirs. Le taux d'alcoolémie avait déjà atteint une certaine hauteur.

Les toilettes étaient déjà remplies des deux côtés. Celui des filles était rempli de celles qui voulaient se refaire une beauté, se disputant le peu de place devant le miroir, tandis que les hommes se rafraichissaient juste au robinet, quand ce n'était pas pour vomir tout ce qu'ils avaient dans l'estomac dans la cuvette. Certains étaient carrément sortis du bâtiment par la porte arrière pour prendre l'air.

Bella, elle, était tranquillement assise au bar, un verre d'alcool à la main. Le barman, habitué de la voir, n'avait pas demandé une pièce d'identité pour vérifier son âge. Car si l'entrée dans la boîte était limité aux plus de dix-huit ans, l'alcool, lui, était uniquement pour ceux de plus de vingt et un ans. Et malgré ses trente-deux ans, Bella avait gardé la même apparence depuis ses vingt-deux ans, âge auquel elle était devenu demi-démone et, au passage, demi-immortel. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait mourir de la même chose que les mortels, sauf de maladie ou de vieillesse. La preuve était que son corps s'était complètement figé après "l'incident".

Elle avait donc dû, pendant longtemps, montré à chacune de ses visites sa carte d'identité pour tout ce qui était limité à vingt et un ans, malgré qu'elle soit bien plus vieille. Mais à présent, dans cette boîte au moins, elle n'avait plus à le faire. Etant une habituée, les employés ne prenaient plus la peine de vérifier, la laissant passé ou la servant sans question.

La jeune femme se retourna vers la piste pour observer les danseurs. Si elle était là, ce soir, c'était pour se trouver un compagnon pour la nuit. À cause de sa situation et de son travail, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir d'amis. Alors un petit ami, n'en parlons pas. Il lui fallait donc régulièrement se trouver un coup d'un soir, pour relâcher la tension et combler ses pulsions. En ce moment, elle en avait cruellement besoin. Depuis son dernier travail, elle était constamment sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'elle décompresse au plus vite.

Au loin, assis à une table, elle remarqua un jeune homme qui la fixait. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Bella l'étudia. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et sa peau légèrement bronzé. Bon, c'était décidé, il serait son repas du soir. Bella se laissa glisser de sa chaise haute pour s'avancer gracieusement vers la jeune homme, son verre d'alcool toujours à la main. Elle s'arrêta tout près de la table.

― Salut. Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour sur la piste ?

― Bien sûr.

Bella posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers les danseurs, suivie de près par sa proie du soir. Elle commença à danser en accord avec la musique, ondulant son corps d'une manière suggestive pour attiser l'envie du jeune homme. Elle aurait pu se contenter de lui parler pour le charmer et puis lui proposer de partir avec lui, mais cette méthode avait un problème. Elle ne voulait pas que ce type, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, pense qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à lui au point d'entamer une relation suivie.

Elle l'avait déjà fait autrefois et, malheureusement, cela n'avait fait que briser le cœur de son partenaire d'un soir. En ne faisant que danser avec une personne, sans entamer la conversation, elle pouvait ainsi partir facilement le lendemain sans passer par une étape de question du genre "je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous". C'était toujours une étape horriblement gênante d'expliquer qu'elle ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'une histoire d'une nuit à quelqu'un qui espérait plus.

Il était à présent coller contre son dos, bougeant au même rythme qu'elle, l'accompagnant dans sa danse, tandis que ses mains commençaient doucement à lui caresser les cuisses. Bella se frotta un peu plus contre lui, pouvant ainsi sentir à quel point il la désirait. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne lui propose de l'accompagner chez lui.

Bella laissait toujours son futur compagnon faire le premier pas. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas de "on le fait chez moi ou chez toi ?". Emmett et elle avait mis en place une règle très simple lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés à New York : Hors de question de ramener des conquêtes d'un soir à l'appartement. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord là dessus. Leur appartement était leur maison, leur refuge. Même s'ils pouvaient facilement déménager en cas de besoin, ils aimaient cet endroit et ne voulaient pas le quitter. C'était pour cela qu'ils n'amenaient des étrangers que si la situation l'exigeait.

Finalement, son compagnon lui proposa de venir boire un verre chez lui. Comme c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, Bella accepta. Ils quittèrent la piste de danse tout deux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Bella pouvait sentir que son partenaire était presséde pouvoir profiter de son corps. Elle, même si elle l'était aussi, ne le montrait pas. Elle espérait qu'il serrait à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivé à la porte quand Bella stoppa nette. Étonné, le jeune homme lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Bella ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle avait senti SON regard se poser sur elle. C'était ce regard qui, depuis une semaine, la suivait partout, à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dehors. Où qu'elle aille, elle le sentait, lui brûlant douloureusement le dos.

Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas pu voir son possesseur. Elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir à qui elle avait affaire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une créature très puissante. La première fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, Bella s'était retrouvée complètement démunie devant ce niveau de puissance. Elle avait tout de suite compris que, à son niveau et seule, elle n'avait aucune chance s'il l'attaquait.

Pour l'instant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Pendant toute cette semaine, il s'était contenté de l'observer de loin. Mais ce soir, elle savait qu'il en avait décidé autrement. Il était venu pour qu'elle le voie. Il était tous près, elle le savait. Il suffisait qu'elle se retourne et elle le verrait.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bella pour qu'elle le trouve. Il ne se cachait pas. Il était adossé nonchalant contre un mur, au fond de la pièce. Un sourire narquois était dessiné sur ses lèvres. De loin et à cause du manque de lumière vive, elle ne pouvait voir précisément à quoi il ressemblait. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'il avait l'air très beau. Comme la plupart des êtres de son espèce. Car, elle en était sûre, il s'agissait d'un démon.

Il était plutôt grand et mince, vêtu d'une veste et qu'un pantalon en cuir noir, avec des bottes et un tee-shirt de la même couleur.

Ses cheveux, sombres et courts, étaient coiffés n'importe comment. Son regard, dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la couleur à cause des projecteurs qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et de changer de teintes, étaient à présent braqués sur son visage. N'importe quelle humaine aurait directement succombé à son charme et se serait précipité vers lui. Mais Bella, en ce moment, n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. S'enfuir le plus loin d'ici, le plus loin de lui.

Alors que le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait cherchait à voir ce qui la perturbait, Bella le dépassa, sans plus lui adresser un regard. Elle avait perdu tout envie de passer la nuit avec lui. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et se mettre au lit. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers sa moto. Elle allait l'atteindre quand une main lui attrapa la bras et la stoppa nette. Bella se retourna pour voir le type qu'elle avait dragué plus tôt et qu'elle avait à présent complètement oublié.

― Tu vas où ? la questionna-t-il agressivement.

― Chez moi. Ça ne se voit pas ?

― Je croyais que tu voulais venir chez moi.

― J'ai changé d'avis. Je n'en ai plus envie. Lâche-moi maintenant.

― Alors c'est ça ton trip ? Tu allumes les mecs avant de les abandonner sur le trottoir ? Sale garce.

Énervé par son rejet alors qu'il était si excité et par les quelques grammes d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il tenta de la frapper au visage. Une fille normale n'aurait pas pu réagir et se serait pris le coup. Mais Bella pouvait facilement l'arrêter. Elle lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne la touche et lui tordit violemment le bras. Il cria de douleur sur le coup avant de la supplier de lâcher prise. Après quelques secondes, durant laquelle elle se contenta de le regarder froidement, sans émotion, la jeune femme le relâcha. Il s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle, se tenant le poignet en gémissant.

Sans plus lui adresser un regard, Bella enfourcha sa moto pour foncer directement chez elle, là où elle se sentirait à l'abri du regard de ce maudit démon.

* * *

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, le démon ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

Bella

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il l'observait plus ou moins discrètement. Dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle, il la suivait de loin. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son aura dans ces moments, chose qu'il pouvait faire complètement, contrairement aux autres démons que la jeune femme avait dû rencontrer. Mais il n'avait pas pris cette peine lorsqu'elle sortait. Il souhaitait voir sa réaction en sa présence, en plus de connaître ses loisirs, ses goûts, n'importe quoi sur elle.

Il savait à présent que c'était une grande sportive. Chaque matin à l'aube, elle courait en ville pendant trois heures. Durant la semaine, elle était allée plusieurs fois à la piscine, une fois dans une salle de musculation et une autre dans une salle de tennis.

Il avait également remarqué que, bien qu'elle se comportait d'une façon complètement naturelle, Bella était continuellement sur ses gardes. Il s'était plusieurs transporté juste derrière elle avant de partir aussitôt. Bien qu'il ait été juste une seconde dans son dos, elle avait aussitôt réagi, sortant de sa ceinture une dague pour combattre. Il avait pu ainsi voir que, bien qu'elle soit vêtue léger à cause de la chaleur, elle gardait toujours une arme sur elle.

Par contre, ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était ces relations avec les autres. Elle était toujours aimable avec les différentes personnes qu'elle côtoyait, comme par exemple le maître nageur du bassin où elle allait ou bien les personnes contre qui elle jouait. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de vrai ami. Elle ne sortait jamais le soir, comme n'importe quel personne de son âge ferait – bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment son âge.

Et surtout, il ne l'avait vu partir avec aucun homme. Il savait qu'elle dormait seule, pour s'être infiltrer discrètement plusieurs fois dans sa chambre. C'était étrange, surtout pour une jeune immortel. Car les jeunes démons avaient une libido plus forte que les humains. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à moitié démone, elle devrait avoir besoin de plus de relations physiques qu'une humaine normale. Cela l'avait donc surpris qu'elle ne voit personne pendant une semaine, alors qu'un jeune démon ne pourrait pas tenir plus de deux jours.

Mais elle avait finalement quitté son appartement ce soir pour aller dans cette boîte de nuit. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être à sa limite et qu'elle voulait se trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Sans doute que c'était sa présence qui l'avait empêché de sortit plus tôt.

Il l'avait donc suivi de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en cachant complètement sa présence. Il était passé juste derrière elle, pendant qu'elle commandait à boire, sans qu'elle ne remarque sa présence. Il s'était installé dans un coin et l'avait observée.

Bella était restée un moment au bar avant de finalement aller voir un jeune homme assis plus loin. Malgré son ouïe très développée, à cause de la musique mise à fond et les éclats de voix des jeunes, il ne pouvait entendre de quoi ils parlaient. Puis les deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à bouger ensemble d'une façon sensuelle. Visiblement, la jeune femme savait comment si prendre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le type n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs femmes étaient venues le voir, lui. Comme à l'accoutumée, il les attirait comme des mouches. Elles tournaient autour de lui dans l'espoir d'obtenir son attention. Il y en avait même une qui était venue lui parler, pour l'inciter à danser et si plus affinité. Mais il ne leur avait pas jeté un seul regard, les ignorant royalement.

Finalement, Bella et son compagnon s'arrêtèrent de danser et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le démon eut soudain un idée. Cela allait être drôle. Il arrêta de dissimuler sa présence, laissant son aura briller de mille feux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Bella l'avait aussitôt senti. Elle s'était figée nette, devant le regard étonné du jeune homme à ses côtés. Puis elle s'était retournée.

Leur regard s'était rencontré. À présent, elle savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il ne fit rien, resta contre le mur où il était, le sourire aux lèvres, se retenant à grande peine de lui faire un signe de la main, histoire de la narguer. Elle l'observa un moment de ses somptueux yeux bruns impénétrables, ignorant complètement celui à ses côtés qui cherchait à attirer son attention.

Puis brusquement, elle se détourna et sorti à grands pas de l'endroit, suivi de près par l'humain. Le démon attendit un peu avant de les suivre. Il arriva à temps pour assister au spectacle. Visiblement, Bella ne voulait plus passer la nuit avec cet homme et l'avait rejeté sans ménagement. Cela avait mis en colère le jeune homme, déjà énervé par le manque de sexe. Il devint agressif et tenta de s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Mais comme le démon s'y attendait, Bella ne se laissa pas faire. Elle le maîtrisa facilement en lui tordant le poignet.

L'expression qu'elle arborait alors était tout simplement splendide. Un regard de glace, un visage de marbre, sans pitié devant la douleur qu'elle causait, insensible aux plaintes que l'homme faisait. Finalement, elle le libéra et, tel un lâche fuyant comme un pleutre, il s'enfuit en geignant. Sans demander son reste, Bella monta sur son véhicule, puis elle disparut dans la nuit.

Le démon ne la suivit pas. Le bref regard échangé lui avait suffi, du moins pour l'instant. Leur véritable rencontre n'allait pas tarder à arriver, lançant ainsi le début du jeu. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte, que cela arrive. Satisfait des événements de la soirée, il retourna à l'intérieur, histoire de se faire quelques femelles.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, Emmett trouva sa jumelle affalée sur le canapé, zappant régulièrement les chaînes.

― T'as pas l'air en forme. Il y a un problème ?

Soupirant, Bella éteignit l'écran plat. Des problèmes, en ce moment, elle avait plein. Depuis le "cas Angela Weber", ils s'enchaînaient. Elle était retournée voir Angela, le lendemain de la mort de Suran. La jeune gemme se portait très bien et avait totalement oublié les éléments gênant de la veille. Quand elle l'avait vu, souriante et reconnaissante, Bella s'était souvenue du regard empli de terreur qu'elle lui avait jeté en découvrant sa vraie nature. Cela l'avait grandement blessée. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être ainsi, comme elle n'avait pas choisi sa nouvelle vie. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait gardé une vie ennuyeuse à en mourir plutôt que cette existence de violence et de souffrance.

Angela l'avait grandement remerciée et payée, comme promis. L'affaire était définitivement close. Mais la réaction de la jeune femme allait la hanter pendant un moment.

Ensuite, Bella dormait très mal ces derniers temps. Chaque nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars. Certains étaient les habituels, par exemple son rêve repassant en boucle ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans. Et d'autre, dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir son réveil. Une fois les yeux ouverts, elle arrivait juste à se dire qu'elle avait rêvé de quelque chose, mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur quoi. Et c'était frustrant. À cause de tous ces rêves, elle se réveillait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Et quand le soleil se levait enfin, elle ne se sentait absolument pas reposée.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait ce démon qui la suivait partout. Bella n'en avait pas encore parlé à Emmett, car elle n'avait jamais encore vraiment vu ce type. Mais elle l'avait aperçu ce soir là, à l'_Iris Noire_. Et cette rencontre l'avait perturbée.

― Alors, tu me racontes ce qu'il t'arrive ? insista son frère.

― Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

― Je t'ordonne de le faire.

― Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

― Parce que je suis l'aîné et que tu dois donc m'obéir.

― Alors déjà, aucune loi dit que le plus jeune doit obéir à son aînée et ensuite, tu n'as que cinq minutes de plus que moi, s'énerva-t-elle.

Entendre son frère se vanter de ses cinq minutes d'avance la faisait toujours sortir de ses gongs. C'était un reste de lui petit enfance, où Emmett s'amusait à la taquiner. À présent qu'ils étaient adultes, et immortels de surcroit, ces chamailleries enfantines n'avaient plus de sens. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à les faire, par habitude.

― Non, sérieusement Bella. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais. Ici, tu n'es pas obligée de tout supporter sans montrer tes émotions.

Bella soupira. Emmett avait raison. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi proche pour se confier. Elle décida de zapper pour l'instant la réaction d'Angela et ses cauchemars.

― J'ai un démon qui me colle depuis une semaine. A chaque fois que je sors, je le sens me suivre. Et il y a quelques jours, quand je suis allée à l'_Iris Noire_, il était là.

― C'est pour cela que tu es revenue ce soir là, au lieu de passer la nuit dehors comme tu me l'avais dit. Mais il y a un truc que je ne pige pas. Normalement, la présence d'un démon ne te fait pas d'effet, non ?

― C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel démon. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis quand j'ai rencontré Lulu pour la première fois ?

― Bien sûr. À l'époque, se rappela-t-il, on n'était pas encore habitué à ce que l'on ressentait en présence d'une autre créature. Tu es rentrée en tremblant et tu es restée couchée pendant une journée, juste parce qu'il était venu te parler.

― Ouais. C'était la première fois que je sentais une énergie aussi puissante que la sienne et ça m'avait mis en était de choc. À présent, grâce à ses nombreuses visites, je me suis habituée à lui, bien que je sois toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

― Quel rapport avec le démon qui te suit ?

― Il a le même genre d'aura, en un petit peu moins puissant. Mais suffisamment pour que je me sente mal.

― Tu m'étonnes que tu sois perturbée. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Bella allait lui répondre quand son téléphone vibra. Le numéro qui s'affichait lui était totalement inconnu.

― Allo, commença-t-elle en décrochant.

― Bonjour, vous êtes Bella Swan ? demanda la voix d'une femme.

― Oui, c'est moi.

― Je voudrais vous confier un travail. C'est très urgent. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer le plus vite possible.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 11h46

― Bien sur, répondit-elle. Vous seriez libre à midi ?

― Oui. Où se retrouve-t-on ?

― Disons au Rudy's Bar & Grill. Cela vous va ?

― Très bien. Merci beaucoup. À tout à l'heure.

Bella raccrocha et se leva. Le Rudy's Bar & Grill n'était pas loin. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes pour s'y rendre.

― Bon ben Emmett. On continuera cette discussion plus tard, lui dit-elle en allant chercher son sac, un poignard et ses chaussures.

― Un nouveau travail ?

― Ouaip. On continuera ça quand je reviens.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Bella arriva au bar à midi pile. Elle commanda un simple jus de fruit et alla s'asseoir à une table au fond. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde entra dans la boutique. Elle observa un instant la pièce avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Bella, qui lui sourit. La femme s'approcha de sa table.

― Vous êtes Bella Swan ?

― Oui, c'est ça. Et vous êtes ?

― Lauren Stanley, se présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant en face. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite.

― Vous avez de la chance car j'ai bouclé mon dernier travail il y a deux semaines. Et puis, vous m'avez dit que c'était urgent. Donc, on va voir ce que je peux faire. Alors, que voulez-vous me demander ?

Pour toute réponse, Lauren ouvrit son sac pour sortir un journal qu'elle tendit à Bella. Ce dernier datait d'il y a deux mois. La première page parlait de la découverte du corps en cendre d'une certaine Jessica Stanley.

― Vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lauren.

― Oui, bien sûr. Cette jeune femme avait disparu durant une semaine et les recherches allaient être abandonnées quand on a trouvé son corps calciné. Il me semble que le tueur n'a pas encore été trouvé. Elle portait le même nom que vous. Elle était de votre famille ?

― Oui. C'était ma grande sœur. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous trouviez qui lui a fait ça et qu'il paye.

― La police s'en charge déjà, il me semble. Pourquoi alors m'engager ?

― La police ne trouve rien. Ils sont sur le point de laisser tomber. Dans une semaine, ils vont clore le dossier et on ne trouvera jamais le meurtrier de ma sœur. Je…j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne trouvera pas la paix tant que son tueur ne sera pas sous les barreaux.

Bella comprenait. La mort d'un proche, c'était toujours dur. Elle en savait quelque chose, pour ne plus avoir d'autre famille que son frère. Cela devait être pire lorsque la personne aimée était assassinée.

Mais quelque chose gênait Bella. Ce n'était pas un problème dans le récit de la jeune femme. C'était une sensation en elle. Bella ne sentait pas une, mais deux personnes assise sur la banquette en face d'elle. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait toujours facilement dire avec exactitude le nombre dans les alentours. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Et là, elle comptait deux personnes alors qu'il n'y en avait qu'une. Bizarre.

― Ma famille et moi…nous voulons savoir qui nous l'a prise. La police nous dit de passer à autre chose, d'oublier et de reprendre le cours de notre vie. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on parlait juste de la mort d'un chat qu'on va remplacer dans l'année. On ne peut pas tourner la page si facilement. Nous avons besoin de savoir pour faire notre deuil. Nous sommes prêts à payer n'importe quel prix pour cela.

― Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez. J'ai moi-même perdu mes parents il y a des années. On ne peut pas oublier aussi vite une chose pareille. Bon, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir quand même. Si la police n'a rien trouvé, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais plus de chance. Mais on ne sait jamais, étant donné que je ne suis pas bloquée par la loi. Il faudrait tout de même définir un délai de recherche. Si je ne trouve rien pendant ce temps, j'arrête tout et vous ne me payez pas entièrement. Cela vous va ?

― Bien sûr. À combien de temps pensez-vous ?

― Disons deux mois. Cela devrait me laisser le temps s'il y a des choses à trouver. Pour finaliser notre accord, il faut que vous me signiez ces contrats.

Bella lui tendit les contrats habituelles que tous ses clients signaient. Lauren les parcourut rapidement avant d'apposer sa signature au bas de chacune. Son téléphone sonna alors. Lauren s'excusa et décrocha.

― Oui, allo ?...Salut mon chéri, tout va bien ?...Tu es rentré, ça y est ?...Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Tout c'est bien passé là-bas ?...Tant mieux…Désolé mais je suis occupée…Oui, avec Bella Swan, la personne que nous voulions engager pour Jessica…On en a déjà parlé, Mike. Mes parents et moi, nous en avons besoin….Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi, que tu aimerais oublier, mais je pense que cela nous ferra du bien à tous de savoir la vérité….

Visiblement, la personne au bout du fil, ce Mike, qui semblait être le petit-ami de sa cliente, n'était pas pour l'engager. C'était compréhensible. Certaines personnes, pour surmonter une épreuve, voulaient tout oublier et ne plus jamais y penser.

Lauren continuait à parler à son compagnon. Bella attendait tranquillement qu'elle ait fini quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger devant elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien voir. Une seconde plus tard, son verre de jus de fruit, rempli à moitié, bascula dans la direction de Lauren. Le jus coula rapidement sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

― Oh mince, pesta-t-elle. Excuse moi, Mike, je te rappelle…Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha, s'excusa de nouveau auprès de Bella et se leva pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Bella se retrouva seule. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Car elle sentait toujours la présence de quelqu'un devant elle. Après avoir rapidement regardé si quelqu'un l'observait, Bella activa son œil démoniaque. Sa vision se teinta de rouge et ce qu'y était invisible apparut.

Son œil démoniaque ressemblait beaucoup à des lunettes infrarouges, niveau utilité. Sauf qu'il était dix fois plus utile et pratique. Bella parcourut la salle de son œil. Les tables, les chaises, les murs se couvrirent de taches de différentes formes. Certaines étaient des empruntes de mains, d'autres d'un liquide qui avait coulé ou de la nourriture qui serait tombée. Certaines marques brillaient, montrant qu'une créature surnaturelle était passée par là.

Bella ramena son regard sur la banquette en face. Juste à côté de l'endroit où Lauren était assise il y a peu se trouvait une autre jeune femme blonde. Sous sa vision vermeille, elle paraissait encore plus pâle qu'elle ne devait l'être. Son regard était fixé vers les toilettes. Pour attirer son attention, Bella se racla légèrement la gorge. La femme tourna son visage vers elle. Bella lui adressa un sourire. Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme se remplirent de stupeur.

― Vous pouvez me voir ?

La voix de la jeune femme invisible résonna dans l'esprit de Bella. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était la seule à avoir entendu cette parole. Elle hocha doucement de la tête, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle en donnant l'impression qu'elle parlait toute seule.

Jessica – car c'était bien elle, sans nulle doute – disparut à peine elle eût répondu. Peut-être que le fait que Bella puisse la voir la perturbait. Cette dernière espérait la revoir bientôt seule pour lui poser des questions.

Bella désactiva son œil juste à temps avant que sa nouvelle cliente ne revienne et le voit.

― Excusez-moi d'être partie comme ça. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose pour vous mettre au travail ?

― Oui. D'abord, j'aimerais avoir vos numéros de téléphone et ceux de vos parents, au cas où j'ai à vous appeler. Ensuite, j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser.

― Bien sûr, posez là.

― Vous étiez proche de votre sœur ?

Lauren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un voile de tristesse avait recouvert son visage. De la tristesse et du remord.

― Nous l'étions, autrefois. Nous nous parlions de tout, sans jamais rien nous cacher. Mais il y a eu un incident pendant ma dernière année de lycée. Ma sœur n'habitait plus à la maison à cause de ses études. Un jour, pour ses vacances, elle est revenue avec son petit ami du moment. Mais c'était un salaud de première. Quand me sœur est partie avec mes parents faire des courses, il m'a draguée et m'a proposée de coucher avec lui pendant que Jess n'était pas là. J'ai refusé et, quand elle est rentrée, je lui ai tout raconté. Elle ne m'a pas crue. Elle m'a même accusée d'essayer de les séparer juste pour récupérer son petit ami. Ils sont partis le lendemain.

« Un mois plus tard, j'ai appris, sans surprise, qu'elle l'avait quitté car il l'avait trompé. Mais Jess était aussi fière et têtue que moi. Même si elle avait eu tord, elle n'a pas voulu le reconnaître et on s'est peu à peu éloignées. J'ai toujours regretté la distance qui s'est installée entre nous, surtout depuis qu'elle est morte. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si nous avions été aussi proches qu'autrefois, elle ne serait pas morte.

Bella ne parla pas. Les paroles de culpabilité de Lauren lui rappelaient la sienne qui l'habitait depuis maintenant dix ans. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, tout le temps écoulé et toutes les choses qu'elle avait faîtes, le souvenir de cette fameuse journée où tout avait changé et le sentiment de remord restait en elle, comme un symbole marqué au fer chauffé à blanc. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, ni à pardonner.

― Merci Lauren, reprit-elle en se levant, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible. Si j'ai le moindre indice, je vous préviens.

* * *

― C'est moi, héla Bella en passant la porte de l'appartement.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Emmett devait être sorti. En effet, elle trouva un post-it où il disait avoir un rendez-vous pour un job. Leur conversation était donc reportée à plus tard.

Bella se rendit dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et attendit. Durant le trajet du retour, elle avait de nouveau senti être suivie. Mais ce n'était pas comme les dernières fois, où cette présence l'écrasait et la rendait nerveuse, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Cette fois, elle avait eu la même impression que si un humain l'observait. Il était donc facile de savoir de qui il s'agissait, vu ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Bella se redressa. L'instant auparavant, elle était seule et à présent, il y avait quelqu'un. Bella réactiva son œil démoniaque pour voir le fantôme de Jessica. Cette dernière se tenait debout, au centre de la pièce. La surprise qui habitait son regard, quand elle l'avait vu au café, avait disparu, laissant la place à de la méfiance.

― Que voulez-vous à ma sœur, l'attaqua-t-elle directement.

― Juste l'aider. Elle veut savoir comment vous êtes morte et qui vous a fait ça.

― Elle s'en fiche bien de cela. C'est juste qu'elle veut que tout soit fini pour pouvoir se la couler douce avec lui.

― Que voulez-vous dire ?

― Elle me l'a prit. Dés que je suis morte, elle s'est jetée sur lui. Elle me l'a volé. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

― Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Que vous a-t-elle volé ?

― Mon petit ami. Je suis sûr qu'elle a profité de son chagrin pour l'approcher, cette garce.

Ouh la la. Sans le vouloir, Bella était entré en terrain miné. Comme les rares fantômes qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'alors, Jessica était facilement susceptible**.** Et parler de son petit ami n'allait pas la calmer. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

― Vous ne voulez pas que l'on trouve votre assassin ? Qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il vous a fait ?

― Si, répondit-elle après un instant de silence. Bien sûr. Mais…en même temps, je ne veux pas.

― Pourquoi cela ?

― Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la fin de ma vie. Et je ne suis pas devenue ce que je suis tout de suite. Je ne suis réapparue qu'un mois après ma mort. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi.

― Peut-être qu'un chose s'est produite à ce moment là, ce qui a déclenché votre réveil.

― Peut-être, oui.

Bella se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le matelas, sans plus regarder la morte.

― Bon, de toute façon, que vous le vouliez ou non, je trouverai votre meurtrier.

― Vous allez quand même le faire ?! s'exclama Jessica, surprise.

― Bien sûr. Je suis payée pour ça, après tout.

― Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur ait ce qu'elle veut.

― Ce n'est pas seulement votre sœur, mais aussi vos parents, votre famille. Ils ont besoin de savoir pour faire leur deuil. De toute façon, vous êtes morte donc vous ne pourrez pas empêcher les vivants de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Vous devriez vous en rendre compte et partir avec les autres morts au lieu de rester sur une terre où personne ne se rend compte de votre présence.

Bella s'attendait à déclencher la fureur du fantôme en prononçant ces mots. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, mais il fallait que la jeune femme se rende vraiment compte de sa situation et que ce qu'elle désirait ne se réaliserait jamais.

Seul le silence répondit à sa déclaration. Bella se redressa quelques instants pour voir que Jessica était partie. S'allongeant de nouveau, Bella se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi un fantôme ne se souviendrait pas de sa mort ? C'était pourtant un élément très important pour les morts. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle réveillée qu'un mois après ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer il y a un mois ? Et puis, pourquoi Jessica était-elle aussi énervée contre sa sœur ? D'après ce que lui avait raconté Lauren, les deux sœurs avaient eu autrefois un désaccord à cause d'un garçon. Mais cela suffisait-il à faire que Jessica soit autant en colère contre sa sœur ? Et finalement, est-ce que Lauren sortait effectivement avec l'ancien petit ami de Jessica ? Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur cette famille.

Bella sorti son portable et envoya un message à Démétri avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Il fallait aussi qu'elle se rende au commissariat de police – encore – pour voir Sam et obtenir le dossier de l'affaire pour voir toutes les pistes abandonnées par les policiers et celles qu'il faudrait qu'elle creuse un peu plus.

Ce travail allait être plus compliqué que les derniers qu'elle avait effectués. Et comme par hasard, c'était à ce moment là que choisissait un démon surpuissant pour la coller. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Bien sur, il était trop puissant, comparé à elle, pour que Bella puisse le tuer. Mais il devait bien avoir un moyen pour qu'il la lâche.

C'est l'esprit remplie d'idée que Bella s'endormit.

* * *

― Bella, réveille-toi.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser le sommeil qui l'avait envahie. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, essuyant ses yeux comme une enfant, en baillant.

À côté du lit se tenait Emmett, qui la regardait, surpris.

― C'est bien la premières fois en sept ans que je te vois dormir l'après-midi. Tu te sens bien ?

― Ouais, ça va. C'est juste que je dors mal en ce moment.

Emmett s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

― Tu veux m'en parler ?

Bella hésita. Parler de ce qui la hantait lui ferait certainement un bien fou. Bien que son jumeau soit quelqu'un de très jovial, adorant blaguer et dire des bêtises, lorsque l'on avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyait, il était toujours présent. Il écoutait, silencieusement, les soucis des autres et donnait de précieux conseils. Autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux humains, il avait déjà ce côté un peu psychologue. Mais depuis leur "modification", cette partie de lui s'était accentuée. S'il n'avait pas été là, jamais Bella aurait pu s'en sortir après "l'incident". Et encore aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de lui.

Bella savait que si elle lui parlait de ses rêves, de ses regrets, de sa culpabilité, il l'écouterait sans dire mot, puis la consolerait, la rassurerait. Pourtant, elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Cela ne ferait que réveiller des souvenirs douloureux pour Emmett. Elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler ce qu'ils cherchaient tous deux à oublier.

Bella entra dans sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Puis elle partit rejoindre son frère, qui était à présent affalé sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Ils discutèrent tout d'abord de leur travail respectif. Bella lui parla de la mort de la jeune femme, du fait que la police allait abandonner et du fantôme qu'elle avait croisé. Cela déclencha l'hilarité de son frère.

― T'es vraiment un attrape paranormal, toi.

Pour toute réponse, Bella lui tira la langue, ce qui fit encore plus rire le jeune homme. Ensuite, il parla de son travail qui n'allait pas être joyeux. Un homme riche et visiblement impliqué dans des affaires louches lui avait demandé de tuer un rival. Il était rare qu'on les engage ainsi pour un tel travaille. Mais cela arrivait. Ils étaient des mercenaires après tout. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils pouvaient faire n'importe quel travail, y compris celui de tueur à gage.

― Bon, dit finalement Emmett. Reprenons notre discussion de toute à l'heure et de ton démon. Que comptes-tu faire ?

― Bonne question. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me veut. Je pensais essayer de le trouver et de lui parler pour voir ce qu'il me veut vraiment et pourquoi il me suit. S'il avait été un démon disons classique, je l'aurais menacé ou tué. Mais là, à moins d'avoir un gros coup de chance, je n'aurais pas le dessus sur lui.

― Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je suis sûr qu'à deux, on aurait le dessus.

Il bondit de son siège et se mit à boxer dans le vide.

― Je vais lui apprendre à embêter ma petite sœur chérie.

― C'est gentil, Emmett, mais ça ira. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille m'attaquer. Si cela avait été le cas, vu sa supériorité de puissance, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je vais aller lui parler et le convaincre de me foutre la paix. Et s'il ne veut pas, je verrai bien à ce moment là.

― Tu es sûre de toi ?

Bella hocha de la tête. Il s'agissait de son problème et elle allait le résoudre seule. Elle ne voulait pas entrainer son frère dans ses histoires. Le démon n'avait montré aucun signe d'une attaque contre elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à Emmett s'il le voyait. Étant donné la nature de son frère, c'était fort possible que cela arrive. Bella ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger à cause d'elle.

C'était elle que le démon suivait. Ce serait donc elle qui irait lui parler. Et ce, dès ce soir.

* * *

De nouveau, la nuit bâtait son plein à l'_Iris Noire_. Comme la veille et les soirs précédents, de nombreux jeune gens étaient venus pour danser et profiter de la soirée. Et comme la veille et les soirs précédents, le démon était venu. Il était assis sur un confortable fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Comme toujours, de nombreuses femmes tournaient autour de lui, essayant tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention. Elles se tortillaient devant lui, lui montrant leurs formes à peine couvertes par les morceaux de tissu qui leur servaient de vêtements.

Mais il ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Peut-être passerait-il plus tard un peu de temps avec elles, mais pour l'instant, il fixait l'entrée du bâtiment, attendant avec impatience que Bella vienne. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vues. Elle était sortie un instant, vers midi, pour rencontrer une jeune femme dans un bar. Il l'avait suivie discrètement, prenant soin d'effacer son aura, si bien qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas rendue compte de sa présence. Ensuite, elle était rentrée chez elle pour ne plus en sortir. Il était resté un certain temps avant que, lassé d'attendre, il ne parte.

Finalement, quand le moment fut venu, il revint, comme les soirs précédents, à l'_Iris Noir_ pour attendre. Depuis le soir où Bella l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, il revenait chaque soir en espérant qu'elle revienne pour lui parler. Il avait tant attendu cette première discussion, qui promettait d'être passionnante. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas revenue. Alors il attendait, chaque soir, avant de finir par profiter de ces femelles qui lui tournaient autour.

Il était déjà minuit, à présent. Et toujours pas de Bella. Le démon était en train de se dire que cette fois encore, il attendait pour rien, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser la place à la jeune femme tant attendue, plus élégante que jamais.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu à l'_Iris Noire_, elle était vêtue d'une manière incroyablement sexy, dans le but de séduire facilement la proie qu'elle avait choisie. Ce soir, elle était toujours vêtue d'une façon très attirante mais en même temps dangereuse. C'était une tenue qui mettait en avant son corps tout en lui permettant, si nécessaire, de se défendre.

Un simple tee-shirt noir décolleté qui lui collait à la peau, mettant en avant les magnifiques formes de sa poitrine et de ses hanches, ainsi qu'un simple pantalon en toile blanche, qui lui laissait tout la marge de mouvement qu'elle voulait, sans amoindrir son charme. Une paire de sandales pourvues de léger talons, ainsi que de petits bijoux, complétaient cet ensemble si simple, mais pourtant diablement séduisant.

Juste après être entrée, Bella s'arrêta et parcourue la salle du regard. Le démon lui adresse l'un de ses plus beaux sourires quand elle le fixa enfin. Il lui fit signe de la main, pour qu'elle vienne à lui. Le visage fermé comme si elle allait au combat, la jeune femme avança à travers la mare de danseur pour atteindre le fauteuil où il était assis.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant lui, le regard mauvais, les bras croisés. Autour d'eux, toutes les femelles qui lui volaient autour depuis des heures la regardaient toutes en marmonnant. Elles se demandaient qui étaient donc cette femme et pourquoi attirait-elle son attention alors qu'elles n'avaient pas pu. Si Bella les avait entendus pester contre elle, elle ne le montra pas, les ignorant royalement.

Après plusieurs secondes où elle resta à l'observer, il prit finalement la parole.

― Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Tu ne vas pas rester debout pendant des heures.

Sans dire un mot, Bella s'installa à côté de lui, laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux. Cela changeait d'habituellement. Lorsque d'autres femmes s'asseyaient à ses côtés, elles se collaient toujours le plus possible contre lui, attirées comme des mouches par son corps. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme restait éloignée de lui. Cela l'amusa encore plus.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, Bella. Cela fait plusieurs soirs que j'attends et je commençais à perdre espoir.

― Si je n'étais pas venue, vous m'auriez laissé tranquille ?

― Qui sait. Peut-être aurais-je disparu. Ou peut-être serais-je venu te voir. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de me vouvoyer.

― Et moi, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer, ni de m'appeler par mon prénom. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes.

― On m'appelle Edward.

Il y eu un petit silence avant que Bella ne se mette à pouffer, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

― Edward, vraiment ? Vous allez me faire croire qu'un démon de plusieurs siècles s'appelle Edward ?

Cela le fit sourire. En effet, bien que le nom Edward était considéré comme un vieux nom par les humains, pour eux, les immortels, c'était un nom très jeune. Le nom d'un être aussi vieux que lui ne pouvait pas être Edward. Mais bon, il aimait bien ce nom.

― Un nom n'est qu'un nom, répondit-il. Et ce nom n'est qu'un des nombreux que j'ai pu utiliser.

― Et quel est votre premier prénom ?

― Qui sait ? éluda-t-il en souriant toujours. Il faudra que tu cherches un peu pour le savoir. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Elle détourna le regard d'Edward et resta silencieuse un moment. Son visage était pensif. Comme il aurait voulu lire son esprit, comme le pouvait certain vampire. Malheureusement, c'était un don très rare et, bien qu'il soit plus puissant et plus âgé que la plupart des créatures, il ne le possédait pas. Dommage. L'esprit de cette demi-démone devait être très intéressant et distrayant.

Belle finit par le regarder de nouveau et reprit la parole.

― Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous me suivez partout ?

― Tutoie-moi, ordonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

― Non.

― Tutoie-moi et je répondrai peut-être.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas recevoir des ordres.

― Bon. Qu'est-ce que TU me veux ?

― Juste m'amuser.

― Pardon ?

― Tu m'intrigues. Tu es différente des autres. Pas seulement parce que tu es demi-démone. Ta façon de réagir, ta manière de te battre, tout ça m'intéresse.

― Ce n'est donc pas Lulu qui t'envoie ?

― Lulu ?

Edward s'interrogea. Qui pouvait être ce Lulu ? Et pourquoi obéirait-il à ce type ? Bella lui apporta vite la réponse.

― Lucifer. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle.

Il y eu un nouvel instant de silence avant que, cette fois, se fut le démon qui éclata de rire. Il imaginait bien Bella appeler Lucifer ainsi et la tête qu'il ferait. Décidément, cette petite hybride était incroyable. À travers les siècles, aucune personne ayant rencontré le maître des Enfers n'avait jamais osé l'appeler ainsi, même lorsqu'il n'était pas présent. Même lui, alors qu'il ne craignait pas cet être et qu'il n'éprouvait pour lui qu'un léger respect, n'avait jamais pensé lui donner un surnom.

― Il est au courant que tu l'appelles ainsi ? finit-il par demander entre deux rires.

― Je n'en sais rien et, franchement, je m'en fiche.

Edward rit encore pendant quelques instants, avant d'enfin retrouver son calme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri. Il avait vu tellement de choses à travers les siècles qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à grand-chose. Plus rien ne l'amusait, alors il ne riait plus. Cela changeait. Bella allait enfin apporter de l'intérêt à son existence ennuyeuse. Finalement, il se calma.

― Donc, ce n'est pas Lucifer qui t'envoie ? reprit Bella

― Bien sur que non. Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu une vraie discussion avec lui. Et quand je dis des siècles, c'est au sens littéral. Je ne connaissais même pas ton existence il y a deux semaines. Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

― Comment ça, le hasard ?

― Je passais par là quand j'ai senti que de l'énergie démoniaque augmentait en flèche. Je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait quand tu t'occupais de l'autre. Tu m'as impressionné et crois moi, il faut en faire. Je suis bien content d'être venu voir.

― Oui, et bien moi, je ne le suis pas. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

― Et si je ne veux pas ?

― C'est simple, je te tue.

Intérieurement, Edward se réjouissait. Cette femme allait beaucoup l'amuser, il le savait. La façon dont elle s'enflammait quand elle le menaçait. Elle était une véritable lionne, insoumise, dangereuse. Il allait prendre un véritable plaisir à la dompter.

― Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir ?

― On peut toujours essayer. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux avec moi.

― Tu me dis ça, mais tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Il élimina en un instant la distance qui les séparer et se pencha sur elle. Bella s'enfonça le plus possible dans le fauteuil, mais elle ne put s'éloigner de lui. À présent, leur corps se touchaient presque. Edward sentait le malaise de la jeune femme. Doucement, il attrapa son menton pour relever son visage, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. De son autre main, il lui caressa lentement la joue d'un doigt, descendant jusqu'à la base de son cou. Sous ce touché, le démon put sentir la peau de Bella frémir. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, comme s'il allait lui révéler un secret.

― Tout en toi m'attire, Bella. Tu es la première à m'intéresser depuis des siècles. Je ne vais te laisser m'empêcher de m'amuser.

― Je ne serai pas ton jouet.

― C'est pourtant ce que tu es.

Réagissant violemment, Bella le repoussa. Dés qu'elle fut libre, elle se leva de sa place et le toisa de son regard furieux.

― Écoute-moi bien démon de mes deux. Si je te vois encore une fois, je ferai en sorte de garder ta tête comme trophée. Peu importe que ta puissance soit largement supérieure à la mienne. Et si tu ne veux pas non plus perdre tes mains, ne me touche plus.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sorti à grand pas. Edward ne prit pas la peine de la poursuivre. Il était aux anges, s'il pouvait utiliser l'expression. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi. Au lieu que sa menace ne l'effraie, elle l'avait excité. Il ne pouvait pas attendre leur prochaine rencontre.

Non, il fallait qu'il se calme. S'il partait dès maintenant à sa poursuite, cela ne serait pas drôle. Il fallait faire durer le plaisir. Il allait prendre tout son temps, l'approchant petit à petit, pour finalement la faire tomber.

À présent qu'il était à nouveau seul, les femmes se remettaient à s'agiter autour de lui. Une blonde au corps ultra mince et à la poitrine bien volumineuse, portant une robe qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait, s'approcha de lui.

― Salut. J'ai entendu ta copine te menacer. C'est horrible la façon dont elle t'a parlé. Cela te dirait de te consoler avec moi ?

― Pourquoi pas.


	6. Chapitre 02 partie 2

_Bonjour à tous. Voici enfin la suite du chapitre 2. Désolé pour la longue attente, j'ai été très pris par mes études, d'abords par des examens en début d'année, puis par mon stage, puis encore par des examens en avril et finalement le rapport de stage. Et j'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire pendant des cours inutile, comme par exemple l'économie (désolé pour ceux qui aime cette matière mais étant une scientifique, j'en ai un peu rien à battre de tout ça), mais ayant passé les examens de ces matières, j'avais pu les cours.  
_

_Étant donné que cela fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, je vous mets la suite directement, sans passé par une correction de ma bêta. Dés qu'elle aura eu le temps de regardé, je modifierais le chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère que cette suite tant attendue (ça aussi je l'espère ^^) vous plaira._

* * *

Tous les personnages de cette fan fiction, à par ceux de mon invention, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Cette histoire est de mon invention et donc m'appartient.

* * *

Le réveil de Bella retentit dans la pièce. Celle-ci réfugia ses oreilles sous l'oreiller, désireuse d'échapper à ce bruit strident, avant de finir par sortir de sa cachette pour éteindre la maudit appareil. Elle resta un instant allongé sur le matelas, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Elle avait encore une fois rêvé de quelque chose. Elle s'en souvenait de cela. Mais pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Pourtant, elle en rêvait encore il y a quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?

Enervée, elle sortit de son lit pour descendre se prendre à boire. D'ordinaire, elle serrait parti se préparait pour son jogging matinal. Mais depuis sa discussion avec Edward, il y avait de la maintenant cinq jour, elle ne le faisait plus. Leur rencontre l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. La façon dont il l'avait touché la hanter encore. Son corps, sur lequel elle avait un contrôle absolu d'ordinaire, lui avait échappé et ce traitre avait réagi sous sa caresse. Elle l'avait détesté pour cela. Il n'aurait pas dut réagir ainsi à ce contact. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ressente ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un, surtout pas pour un être comme lui.

Décidément, Bella haïssait cet homme. Pour vouloir jouer avec elle, pour se moquer d'elle ainsi et pour l'avoir à ce point troublé. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. La prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait, elle lui ferrait sa fête.

Une fois sa boisson but, la jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre et attrapa son portable qui clignotait. Démétri lui avait laissé un message.

« J'ai trouvé tous ce que tu m'as demandé. Je te l'ai envoyé sur ton ordinateur. J'attends mon argent. »

Cella la fit sourire. La première chose qu'elle fit en allumant son ordi est de transférer l'argent promis. Puis elle ouvrit le dossier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir été là. Grâce aux informations qui s'y trouvaient, elle connaissait à présent toute la vie de Lauren et de ses parents. Elle pouvait aussi voir toutes leur connaissance, que ce soit simple collègue ou très bon ami. Ce n'était pas très légale tout cela, Bella le savait pertinemment, mais bon, elle en avait besoin. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle enfreignait la loi pour la première fois.

Il y avait quelques jours, elle était retournée au poste de police, qui, cette fois si, était bondé. Comme à son habitude, Sam avait été ravi de la voir. Après avoir bien insisté et lui avoir fait les yeux doux, il avait finit par lui montrer le dossier de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Jessica.

Jusqu'alors, il y avait déjà eu cinq suspects. Pour le dernier, il avait même été mis en garde à vue pendant une journée, avait d'être relâché, une preuve irréfutable prouvant son innocence. Après avoir obtenu ses infos, Bella avait vérifié personnellement et soigneusement chaque cas. Certains étaient des proches de la famille, d'autre de parfait inconnu. Après investigation, Bella en avait déduit la même chose que la police tous étaient innocents. Arrivé à ce point, la police était complètement bloquée.

Bella était certaine que le coupable était un proche de la victime. Quand le corps calciné de la jeune femme avait été retrouvé, la police n'avait relevé aucune trace de lutte. Jessica avait donc suivit son meurtrier de son plein gré. Elle connaissait donc forcement.

Bella commença donc par la liste des proches de la victime. Il allait falloir qu'elle interroge ces personnes une par une. Cela n'allait pas être plaisant. Certains individus avaient tendance à devenir agressif quand on les interrogeait, surtout si la police était passée avant. Heureusement pour elle, Bella était patiente et pouvait être très persuasive.

Après avoir fait la liste des personnes qu'elle comptait rencontrer aujourd'hui, avec le lieu où elle pourrait les trouver, Bella se leva pour quitter son appartement. Elle allait passé la porte quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

― Oui, allo ?

― Bella Swan ? demanda l'homme au bout du fil.

― Oui, c'est moi.

― Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike Newton. Je suis le petit ami de Lauren Stanley. J'aimerais vous parler en personne de quelque chose. Seriez-vous libre maintenant ?

― Oui, bien sur. Où voulez-vous que l'on se voit ?

― Au Bryant Park, cela vous va ?

― D'accord. A tout de suite.

Bella mis fin à la discutions et commença à descendre les étages. Le parc n'était pas bien loin. Elle pouvait donc y aller à pied. Elle en profiterait pour acheter quelque chose à grignoter sur le chemin du retour.

Arrivé devant la sortie de l'immeuble, la jeune femme se stoppa nette. Si elle sortait, Edward allait encore la suivre ce qui allait la gêner. Après quelque instant d'hésitation, elle passa la porte coulissante. Au diable cet Edward. Elle n'allait pas laissé un démon la bloquer ainsi. Et puis, dans le cas où il continuerait à la poursuivre partout pendant un moment, il fallait mieux qu'elle commence de suite à s'habituer à sa présence.

Durant tout le trajet, Bella resta sur ses gardes, s'attendant à voir ce satané démon apparaître à chaque coin de rue. Elle ne voulait pas être prise par surprise et se retrouver de nouveau complètement dépourvu devant lui. Elle était prête. Qu'il montre ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez et elle le lui couperait, avant de faire de même pour sa tête. Ses mains, plongé négligemment dans les poches de son pantalon, agrippait en vérité les deux poignards qui ne la quitté jamais.

Il s'agissait de petit couteau, pas plus grand que sa main, mais qui suffisait à blesser gravement son adversaire. Elle en avait encore deux autres, bien plus long et donc plus dangereux, attaché à ses jambes, sous ses genoux, camouflés par le bas assez large de son pantalon. Malgré son apparence tout à fait normale, Bella était fin prête pour un éventuel combat.

Elle arriva finalement au parc sans que rien ne se soit produit. Pour le coup, Bella se senti stupide. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter autant. Elle donnait ainsi plus d'importance à ce démon qu'il en avait et cela lui ferrai trop plaisir. Il fallait qu'elle le chasse de son esprit et qu'elle n'y pense plus.

Bella arriva finalement au lieu de rendez-vous. Malgré que Mike lui ait dit qu'il voulait la voir au plus vite, il lui fallu tout de même une bonne heure pour venir. Si, durant les premières vingt minutes, Bella resta calme, se disant que l'homme devait être bloqué dans les éternelles bouchons de la ville, dépassé ce délai, la contrariété monta progressivement en elle.

Quand enfin il se montra, elle bouillait de l'intérieur, mais gardait un visage aimable.

― Il y a eu beaucoup de bouchon ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir saluer, sans obtenir de réponse.

― Pardon ?

― Sur la route, pour venir ici. Il y a eu des bouchons ?

― Je suis venu à pied.

― Donc vous étiez assez loin d'ici.

― Non, juste à cinq minutes du parc.

― Alors, comme cela se fait que vous ayez mis une heure à venir, alors que vous avez précisé vouloir me voir le plus tôt possible ?

― J'étais juste occupé. Je ne pouvais pas quitter mon bureau comme ça. Il faut bien que certains le travaille.

Que voulait-il dire par la ? Qu'elle, elle ne bossait pas et passait sa journée à se tourner les pousses ? Il voulait son poing dans la figure ou quoi ?

― Il se trouve que moi aussi, je travaillais. J'avais prévu d'interroger certaines personnes et j'ai tout reporter pour vous rencontrer, suite à votre demande. La moindre des choses, cela aurait été de venir le plus tôt possible. A présent, j'aimerais savoir ce dont vous vouliez me parler.

― Je veux que vous arrêtiez ce travail.

Bella ne répondit pas immédiatement, restant un instant bloqué. Quoi ?

― Je vous demande pardon ?

― Vous allez arrêter de chercher le meurtrier de Jessica.

― Et pourquoi ferrais-je cela ?

― Nous avons discuté, Lauren et moi, et finalement, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Le mieux pour elle et ses parents, c'est d'oublier et de tourner la page. Chercher ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à les faire souffrir inutilement et à leur faire perdre de l'argent pour rien. Si la police n'a rien trouvé, vous ne trouverez rien non plus.

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant un instant. Décidément, Bella n'appréciait pas cet homme. La façon dont il la prenait de haut, dont il lui donnait des ordres, comme si elle allait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sans poser de question. Il m'héritait qu'une chose, qu'elle se lève et lui donne une paire de gifle.

― Très bien, finit-elle par répondre. Je vais arrêter…

― C'est bien mieux comme cela.

― …dés que Lauren m'aura appelé pour me le dire, continua-t-elle, comme si il n'avait rien dit.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il explosa.

― Comment ?

― Vous m'avez bien entendu. Seul mon client peut me dire si je dois arrêter un travail en cour ou non. Si Lauren veut vraiment que je stoppe tout, qu'elle m'appelle et me le dise directement. Et même ainsi, elle devra tout de même payer la moitié de la somme convenue, pour tout ce que j'ai déjà fait. Donc, pour le moment, je continue. Vous avez autre chose à me dire ?

― Oui. Vous allez arrêter immédiatement et nous ne vous payerons rien.

― Ah bon. Et que se passera-t-il si je ne le fais pas ?

― Il y aura des conséquences plutôt fâcheuses pour vous.

Et voilà qu'après l'avoir considéré comme une moins que rien, il la menaçait. A présent, ce n'était pas des gifles qu'il méritait, mais qu'elle lui brise le bras.

― Essayez juste pour voir et c'est vous qui allez le regretter. Personne ne me donne d'ordre, ni ne me menace sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Mike. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Bella ne laissa pas parler. Elle s'approcha le plus possible de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. On pouvait lire dans les siens une promesse. La promesse de souffrance, d'une vengeance sans pitié si jamais il osait faire quelque chose contre elle. Effrayé par un tel regard, Mike recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir y échapper. Sans ajouté un mot, Bella se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta cependant pour lui poser une dernière question.

― Vous connaissiez Jessica ?

― Non, répondit-il finalement, hésitant. J'ai commençais à sortir avec Lauren quelques jours seulement avant sa disparition.

― Très bien. Au revoir.

Et elle quitta les lieux sans plus le regarder.

Lorsqu'elle posa sur le comptoir son sachet rempli de muffins, une fois rentré chez elle, l'esprit de Bella tournait à cent à l'heure. Faire un petit détour lui avait fait le plus grand bien et lui avait permis de réfléchir. Elle avait eu quelque mal à décolérer mais avait finalement oublié sa fureur quand un détail l'avait frappé.

Pourquoi donc un homme amoureux d'une femme voudrait prendre des décisions sans son avis, alors que cela ne le concernait en rien ? Certes, il devait s'inquiéter au intérêt de sa bien aimée, mais quelque chose chez ce Mike n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'abandonné, il s'était aussitôt entré dans une fureur noir. Mais en même temps, Bella avait pu voir dans son regard un éclat de crainte. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais cela avait suffi pour la jeune femme, qui avait maintenant l'habitude de lire les sentiments d'autrui.

De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Pas de perdre Lauren, qui ne serrait pas impliqué. Ni de perdre de l'argent, vu que ce n'était pas lui qui payé. Alors quoi ?

Une phrase que le fantôme de Jessica, qui n'était pas réapparu ces derniers jours, lui revient à l'esprit. Elle avait parlé du fait que sa sœur voulait lui prendre son fiancé. Parlé t'elle de Mike ? Mais Mike avait affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré la morte. Il n'y avait donc que deux explications. Soit Jessica avait l'esprit tellement embrouillé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre son ancien fiancé et le compagnon de sa sœur, soit Mike lui avait menti. Et bizarrement, Bella se pencherait plus pour la dernière option.

Oubliant totalement les pâtisseries qu'elle avait abandonné en cuisine, la jeune femme se précipita sur son ordinateur, resté ouvert. Elle parcourut de nouveau le dossier qu'elle avait étudié ces derniers jours. Arrivé sur les éléments concernant la morte, elle étudia la liste de ses anciens compagnons.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bingo. Comme elle le pensait, Mike lui avait bel et bien menti. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendant, il connaissait bien Jessica. Et pour cause. Avant la mort de cette dernière, cela faisait presque un an qu'il était ensemble, à deux semaines près.

Tout de suite, cela devenait plus intéressant. Si il y avait bien une personne qui devait vouloir que l'on retrouve le meurtrier de la jeune femme, c'était bien son ancien compagnon. Alors pourquoi ne tenait-il absolument pas à ce qu'elle le retrouve ? Et puis, passait à l'autre sœur un mois seulement après la mort de sa compagne, c'était louche. Très louche. Il y avait aussi cette lueur de peur qu'elle avait entraperçu. Comme si il craignait qu'elle ne découvre quelque chose.

Félicitation Mike. Il venait de passé numéro 1 sur sa liste des suspects. Plus besoin de faire des visites à présent. Elle allait se concentrer sur lui pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne le maximum sur lui, sur ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il fallait aussi qu'elle découvre pourquoi il aurait tué sa petite amie. Elle composa le numéro de Démétri.

Ce fut un homme à moitié endormi et de très mauvaise humeur qui décrocha :

― Quoi encore ? l'attaqua t'il directement.

― J'ai besoin d'info.

― Tu ne pouvais pas appeler plus tard ? T'as vu l'heure ?

― Oui, il est 14h. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un train de vie totalement tordu par rapport au commun des mortels.

― Aha, très drôle. Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux, que je puisse retourner dormir.

― J'ai besoin d'info sur un homme, Mike Newton. Je veux tout savoir sur lui, que ce soit son travail, sa date de naissance ou sa marque de cigarette. Et j'aimerais que tu trouve aussi une raison qui l'aurait poussé à tuer sa compagne.

― Ouais, ouais. Je vais m'en occuper. Je devrais avoir ça dans deux trois jours. Ce type ne doit pas être le genre d'homme qui protège sa vie privé. Et pour la peine, vu que tu m'as réveillé, tu me payeras le double.

― Tu peux toujours courir.

Une fois la communication coupée, Bella rechercha l'adresse de son suspect. Il vivait dans un immeuble des quartiers riches de la ville. Monsieur avait les moyens visiblement. Dés demain, elle deviendrait son ombre et connaîtrait bientôt le moindre de ses secrets.

Bienvenue à la maison. Edward était de retour au seul endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme tel. Et il était heureux. Pouvoir retrouver ce lieu si familier, cette chaleur lourde et étouffante, cet odeur de cendre et chair cramé. Un incroyable bruit régnait dans ce lieu, comme toujours. Les démons qui vivaient ici n'étaient pas réputé pour être calme. Pareil pour leur victime.

Le démon aurait pu éprouver de la pitié pour ces pauvres humains qui souffrait de milles tortures par des créatures horriblement sadiques, et ce pour l'éternité. Mais il n'en fit rien. Car ces humains avaient amplement mérité leur sort. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vivant, il était à présent temps qu'ils payent. Et oui. Bienvenue en Enfer.

Cela faisait maintenant des millénaires qu'Edward vivait dans ce lieu habitait par la haine et la douleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait presque plus du temps qui précédait son arrivé sur cette terre de désolation. Mais il ne regrettait rien, même si à la base, il n'avait pas choisi de venir vivre ici. A présent, ce lieu était sa demeure et il l'appréciait.

Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, les quelques démons qu'il croisait le saluèrent, le reconnaissant. Cela le fit sourire. Bien que sa dernière visite daté, personne ne l'avait oublié, ni lui, ni sa façon dont il apprenait le respect à ceux qui lui en manquait.

Malgré le fait qu'il appréciait ce lieu, Edward ne pouvait pas y rester longtemps, cette fois ci. En effet, le temps s'écoulait plus lentement que sur terre. Quelques minutes équivalaient à une journée terrestre. Habituellement, ce détail ne le préoccupait pas, vu qu'il n'avait jamais rien de sérieux qui l'attendait sur la planète des mortels. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas resté trop longtemps éloigné de sa petite demi-démone. Il manquerait plus que Bella ne l'oubli. Ce serait dommage.

Il avait donc décidé de rester très peu de temps. Il ne voulait rien loupé des aventures de la demi immortelle. Mais avant de la retrouver, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. C'était le raison de sa présence ici.

Edward faisait parti des êtres les plus vieux qui existait, ainsi qu'un des plus puissants. Il avait tellement vécu qu'il savait à peu près tout ce qui fallait savoir sur les différentes races existantes, immortel ou non. Et il en était certains, il n'y avait jamais eu de demi-démon.

L'accouplement de deux races immortelles était extrêmement rare. Mais celui entre un démon et un humain ne l'était pas. De nombreux démons s'étaient servis autrefois d'humain comme jouet sexuel ou comme objet de procréation. De nombreux enfants avaient vu ainsi le jour. Et jamais un seul n'avait était un hybride. Lors de ces unions, les gènes humains étaient littéralement écrasés par ceux démoniaques, si bien que les nouveaux nés étaient obligatoirement des démons. Il en était de même pour les anges, vu qu'ils étaient, à la base, de la même espèce.

Alors d'où venait Bella. Comme pouvait-elle être une demi-immortelle. Et pourquoi très peu de personne connaissait son existence. Normalement, si elle était née ainsi, son parent démoniaque n'aurait pas manqué de faire savoir son existence. Mais il n'en était rien. Edward avait interrogé certains de siens vivant sur terre, mais ils ne savaient rien d'elle.

Voilà la raison de sa présence aux enfers. Si de simple démon n'avait aucune information à lui donner, il allait monter plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Etant l'un des rares à pouvoir se le permettre, il n'allait pas se gêner. Il savait déjà que Lucifer savait certaine chose sur la jeune femme. Après tout, elle avait affirmé l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Lucifer était le souvenir de tous les démons, le maître absolu des enfers. La plupart des démons le craignait et n'osait approcher sa demeure. Edward n'était pas l'un d'eux. Il connaissait Lucifer depuis fort longtemps. Il n'avait pas peur de lui demander certains renseignements. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il était très dur d'attraper le seigneur des enfers. Il avait beau avoir une immense demeure au centre des enfers, il n'y était que très rarement. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait pendant ces longues périodes, mais, malgré ses absences répétaient, aucun démon n'était assez fou pour tenter de faire ce qu'il voulait. Certains avaient autrefois essayé et ils n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

En effet, en Enfer, il n'y avait qu'une seule loi qui régissait tout : ne pas cherchez à s'en prendre à Lucifer ou bien lui désobéir. C'était signé son arrêt de mort.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était que les rares à s'y être tenter n'était pas les plus puissants démons, loin de là. Il s'agissait de simples démons supérieurs qui avaient pensé qu'en l'absence du souverain, ils pourraient atteindre un rang qui leur était tout bonnement impossible à obtenir. La mise à mort avait été longue et douloureuse. Leur cri de douleur avait longtemps emplis les couloirs de la résidence de Lucifer. A l'époque, Edward vivait encore là-bas et ce souvenir était l'un des plus doux de sa longue mémoire. Le fait de voir ces êtres si faible comparé aux siens souffrir pour leur vanité lui avait procuré un grand divertissement.

Le démon arriva finalement à destination. L'endroit était l'un des joyaux de monde du dessous. Lucifer avait fait décorer sa demeure avec goût. Tout était mis en œuvre pour montrer sa puissance et sa supériorité. En tout cas, c'était pour les parties où tous pouvait entrer. Pour ce qu'il s'agissait des pièces plus intimes, comme les chambres, la décoration était plus sobre et en même temps plus chaleureux. Edward était l'un des rares à avoir pu bénéficier du luxe de pouvoir se reposer en ces lieux. Ce qui était bien drôle car, comme lui, ce qui en avait le droit ne l'utiliser jamais, alors que ceux qu'ils le voulaient ne pouvaient espérer un jour obtenir ce privilège.

Alors qu'il avançait dans les longs couloirs en pierre, le silence était le seul bruit que pouvait entendre le démon. Ce simple indice répondit aussitôt à sa question : Lucifer n'était pas présent. Si cela avait été le cas, des cris de douleurs et des supplications se serraient fait entendre à travers les murs. Edward était donc venu pour rien.

Enfin peut-être pas. L'absence de Lucifer ne signifiait pas qu'aucun des siens ne se trouvaient en ces lieux. La plupart d'entre eux savaient beaucoup de chose, notamment sur ce qu'il se passait sur terre. Et certains avaient le droit d'écouter ses informations directement du maître des lieux. C'était le cas pour Léviathan, le bras droit du seigneur des enfers, ou bien Satan, démon surpuissant connu pour sa cruauté. Sur terre, les cultures humaines le confondaient souvent avec Lucifer.

Certains humains croyaient que ces terres désolés étaient sous la main de Satan, d'autre sous celle de Lucifer. Certains pensaient même qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne. Mais il n'en était rien. Satan était connu sur terre car il était certainement le démon à avoir fait le plus de ravage sur celle-ci. Lucifer, lui, s'était toujours montré plus calme et discret.

Alors qu'il entrait dans une nouvelle salle semblant vide, une voix interpella Edward :

― Tiens donc, un revenant. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant une bonne centaine d'année.

Debout dans un coin de la pièce, masqué par les ombres produites par les torches incendiaires, le démon apparut pour se rapprocher de son frère. D'ôter une carrure impressionnante, tout en se déplaçant avec l'allure d'une félin, l'être était légèrement plus grand qu'Edward. Ces cheveux, d'un brun presque noir, encadré en visage aux traies magnifiquement sculpté et à la peau bronzé. Ces yeux d'argent brillé de la même lueur espiègle qu'à l'accoutumé. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise s'ouvrant légèrement sur un torse qui charmait n'importe quelle humaine, il était de la même beauté obscure que le nouvel arrivant.

― Ravi de te voir aussi, Baphomet. Je te croyais sur terre, comme moi.

― En effet, mais je suis revenu pour voir Bélial. Il n'arrête pas de me contacter depuis qu'il a été condamné et franchement, ça me soul.

Bélial était lui aussi l'un des démons le plus puissant régnant en enfer. Il était aussi l'un des rares autorisé à séjourner dans le palais du maître, bien qu'actuellement, c'était dans ses donjons qu'il vivait. En effet, il avait engendré quelques problèmes sur terre. Bélial adorait influencé certaines personnes pour qu'ils assouvirent à sa place son besoin de détruire. Il n'avait ensuite qu'à regardé son œuvre avec satisfaction.

Mais habituellement, ces actes n'avaient pas de réel impacte dans l'histoire des humains, la dernière fois, il avait mis la main sur un homme déjà dangereux de base qui avait assassiné de nombreuses personnes. Edward ne se souvenait pas du nom de cet humain, mais il lui semblait qu'il était allemand et qu'il avait vécu il y avait plusieurs décennies. Parce que certains humains n'étaient pas de la même croyance que lui, il avait ordonné la mise à mort de plusieurs milliers d'entre eux.

Après cet évènement, Bélial avait été condamné par les anges à devoir passer une centaine d'année en enfer. Fou de rage de ne pas avoir pu assister à la fin du spectacle, il avait commis de gros dommage en enfer. Il avait donc de nouveau était condamné, cette fois-ci par Lucifer, à passé le reste de sa peine en cellule, enchainé au mur. Si au départ, ses hurlements de fureur régnaient dans le palais, aujourd'hui, on ne l'entendait plus.

― Que te voulait-il ?

― Que je lui parle de son dernier protéger, de ce qu'il avait accompli et de ce qui se passait en ce moment là-bas. Comme tu le sais, je vis en ce moment en Europe, donc je suis surement l'un des notre le plus proche de sa dernière zone d'action. Au départ, il me demandait juste de venir le voir, mais comme je n'avais pas envie de revenir ici, je l'ai ignoré. Et le plus temps passait, plus ses messages étaient violant. La dernière fois, il a carrément mis à sac mon appartement à Paris. Il a même cassé des murs. Franchement, j'en ai marre de devoir toujours tout réparé par sa faute.

― Tu m'étonne, ricana Edward. J'aimerais bien voir l'état de ta chambre, juste pour me marrer.

― C'est ça, moque toi. Sinon, pourquoi es tu revenu ?

― Je voulais voir Lucifer pour obtenir certaines informations sur quelqu'un. Mais bon vu qu'il n'est pas là, je vais devoir faire autrement.

― Tu pourrais rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. C'est ce que je comptais faire, vu que je n'ai pas l'accès à Bélial.

Edward secoua négativement la tête :

― Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps ici. Je risque de manquer beaucoup de chose.

― Quelqu'un à attirer ton intérêt, on dirait, fit remarquer Baphomet, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

― C'est le cas. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme dont l'essence d'un démon coule dans ses veines. Une demi-immortelle. C'est plus qu'alléchant.

― Ah, je vois de qui tu parle.

― Tu l'as connaît ? demanda Edward, intrigué.

― Pas directement, mais j'ai entendu certain démon en parler. Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là, car l'info à fait le tour des enfers. Seuls ceux qui étaient sur terre ne connaissent pas son existence, ce qui doit faire un bon tiers des démons.

Edward fronça les sourcils, soudain songeur. Pourquoi avait-elle fait autant de bruit aux enfers. Il était très rare qu'un événement face ainsi le tour de tous les démons. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

― Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

― Bien sur. Comme toi, je n'étais pas sur terre à ce moment là, mais plusieurs des nôtres m'en ont parlé. Apparemment, elle serrait apparu de nul par.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

― C'est simple. Il n'y avait aucuns demi-immortels et l'instant suivant, deux étaient apparu. Et malgré qu'ils ne soient que des moitiés, leur présence était si marquante que la plupart des démons supérieurs les ont sentis d'ici.

― Attends, ils sont deux ?

― Oui. Apparemment, il y a la jeune femme que tu poursuis, qui est demi-démone, et un homme qui est demi-ange. C'est vraiment étrange qu'ils soient apparu en même temps et au même endroit.

― Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ?

― Tout simplement parce que s'ils étaient nés normalement, comme dans un accouchement, leur présence se serrait amplifié petit à petit. Alors que là, ils sont soudain apparus, sortant de nulle part et déjà adulte.

― Donc, conclut Edward, si je comprends bien ce que tu essais de dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas né ainsi, mais qu'ils le sont devenu.

― Exactement. Et vu qu'ils ne sont qu'à moitié immortel, cela signifie qu'ils étaient autrefois mortel, autrement dit, des humains.

Cela rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes. Il était impossible qu'un être, quelque soit son espèce, puissent changer de race. Il naissait en étant par exemple un ange, il resterait un ange tout sa vie. A travers les siècles, de nombreuses races étaient apparu sur terre, et aucune ne pouvait changer aussi radicalement. Il y avait bien sur une exception : certains humains, en faisant un échange de sang avec un vampire, pouvait le devenir. Mais c'était bien la seule exception existante. Un vampire ne pouvait pas devenir un ange, comme un elfe ne pouvait pas se changer en démon. Alors comment ces deux êtres avaient pu apparaître.

Une autre question vint à l'esprit d'Edward. Baphomet avait dit que tous les démons suffisamment puissants présents en enfer avaient senti leur soudaine apparition. Mais l'enfer était dans une autre dimension que la terre, comme le Paradis. Comment alors ces derniers avaient pu détecter quelques choses que ceux qui était sur terre, c'était à dire, très proche, n'ait rien ressenti ? Quelque chose s'était-il produit pour cacher leur présence ?

― Tu étais bien sur terre à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'il pour confirmer ce qu'il s'était passé.

― Oui, en effet.

― Et tu n'as rien ressenti ?

― Non, absolument rien. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là, j'étais pas mal occupé. Et la plupart des démons présents sur terre aussi.

― Que veux-tu dire ?

― Si je te disais que tous deux étaient apparus il y a dix ans, ça te dit quelques choses ?

Edward comprit aussitôt. Bien sur. Voilà pourquoi personne sur terre n'avait remarqué leur présence. Dix ans auparavant, pour raison obscure, un grand nombre d'ange était apparu sur terre. Prenant cela pour une attaque directe, la plupart des démons s'étaient attaqué à eux. Ce surplus d'énergie à la fois démoniaque et angélique avaient donc complètement masqué la naissance de deux êtres hors du commun.

Cette période avait été fort chaotique. Lui n'avait pas participé aux batailles, mais il s'en souvenait pour les avoir observé au loin. Les anges étaient apparu du jour au lendemain à peu près au même moment un peu partout dans le monde. Les démons, principalement de supérieur, avaient réagis sans vraiment réfléchir. Le nombre incroyable d'ange les avait fait paniquer et ils avaient riposté.

Les batailles, ayant lieu un peu partout dans le monde, avait causé pas mal de dégâts sur terre et les effaceurs avaient eu beaucoup de travails après cela. De nombreux bâtiment avaient été touchés, notamment deux tours à New York. Cela avait eut de lourde conséquence car pour certains dégâts, il avait fallu trouver des coupables et cela avait parfois déclenché de nouvelles guerres. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ce que faisait les humains importés beaucoup à Edward.

― Donc, ces deux là sont apparus au même moment où les anges sont descendus en masse sur terre.

― Exactement. Nous avons tous tellement été occupé que personne ne s'en ait rendu compte, même ceux qui se trouvait tout près. Et donc personne n'a pu aller voir ce qui avait pu déclencher ce phénomène. Plusieurs démons pensent que ces deux éléments sont liés.

― Tu veux dire que ce serrait les batailles entre ange et démon qui aurait provoqué leur apparition ?

― C'est fort possible. Malheureusement, je doute qu'eux même sache ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé, comme nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi tout ces anges sont venu en même temps sur terre.

― Et personne ne sait quoi que ce soit ?

Baphomet sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre.

― A vrai dire, j'ai entendus dire que quelqu'un saurait ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur et franchement, je doute que cette personne accepte de t'en parler. D'après mes sources, il aurait été très proche de ces deux demi-immortels. Il parait même qu'il les aurait protégés pendant un période.

― Qui est-ce ?

― L'archange Mickael.

Quoi ? Bella était sous la protection de cet enquiquineur d'ange ? Edward pesta silencieusement. Il n'avait aimé cet ange. Il se donnait toujours des airs de saint mais, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un hypocrite. Ses soi-disant bonnes actions étaient toujours soigneusement réfléchies. Lorsqu'il intervenait auprès des humains, il faisait toujours en sorte que ceux-ci le voit comme un être pure, accomplissant les volontés de ce dieu invisible et incapable, ce qui était loin d'être. Comme tout être vivant, Mickael n'agissait que pour satisfaire ses propres projets. Il n'était certainement pas le messager de Dieu, et encore moins quelqu'un dont le cœur était aussi pure que la neige.

Ce dernier point valait pour tous les anges. Certes, ils étaient les ennemis héréditaires des démons qui, la plupart du temps, étaient des êtres aimant faire du mal aux autres. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire, comme le pensait les mortels, qu'il s'agissait d'être incapable de la moindre méchanceté. Certains anges pouvaient être aussi mauvais que des démons. Après tout, les démons étaient eux même à la base des anges. Il était donc normal que ces derniers soient comme eux.

― C'est sûr qu'il serra très dure de mettre la main sur lui, reprit Edward. Et comme tu le dis, même si je le trouvais, il n'accepterait certainement pas de me parler.

― Exactement. Mickael a beau parfois être un enfoiré de première, s'il décide de protéger quelqu'un, c'est qu'il a une raison et il ne ferrait rien qu'y pourrait les mettre en danger. Je pense donc que tu peux laisser tomber de ce point de vue là.

Edward soupira. Ce que les anges pouvaient être pénibles. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait déjà obtenu quelques infos sur sa Bella et cela le satisfaisait pour l'instant. Après tout, s'il avait tout découvert en une seule fois, le jeu n'aurait plus été aussi amusant. Et pour une fois, le démon voulait qu'il dure longtemps. Très longtemps.

Une semaine s'était écoulé. Une semaine pendant laquelle Bella avait quasiment dormit dans sa voiture. Une semaine où elle n'avait fait que surveillait le fameux fiancé de Lauren. Heureusement pour elle, la voiture qu'elle utilisait été très confortable. Préférant les motos, les jumeaux ne l'utilisaient que très peu. Mais lors d'une surveillance, une voiture était plus discrète qu'une moto. De plus, grâce aux vitres fumées du véhicule, la jeune femme était complètement invisible.

Sa surveillance avait commencé le lendemain de sa rencontre avec le suspect. Il avait été on ne peut plus facile de récupérer son adresse de travail. Surprise, Monsieur n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était l'un des directeurs d'une des nombreuses banques situé dans Wall Street. Il lui avait ensuite suffit d'attendre de le voir arriver pour repérer sa voiture. Une fois qu'il l'avait abandonné dans le parking, Bella avait collé un mouchard sous la voiture pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace sans pour autant le coller.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rende compte que depuis quelque temps, la même voiture le suivait toujours, où qu'il aille. C'est pour cela que Bella restait toujours à distance, que ce soit de son lieu de travail ou bien de son immeuble. Elle avait toujours réussi à trouver un endroit d'où elle pouvait observer les allez et venu de son suspect.

Malheureusement, cette semaine ne fut pas productive. Ces déplacements se limitaient à son travail, à des restaurants pour retrouver Lauren. Rien ne semblait suspect. Finalement, Bella était retourné chez elle, un peu dépité, certes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les nouvelles de Démétri. Si ne lui apprenait rien d'utile, elle allait devoir se résoudre à rentrer cher chez lui par effraction pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Le samedi matin, Bella était installé de nouveau devant la télévision, zappant régulièrement, quand son téléphone sonna sur le numéro de Démétri. Elle n'attendit pas un instant pour décrocher.

― Salut Démétri. Tu as appris quelques choses.

― Ca, pour sûr, j'en ai appris des choses. Dis donc, tu as un abonnement "changement d'identité" ou quoi ?

― Non, plutôt "attire les ennuis" mais bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

― Que ta nouvelle cible est exactement comme la dernière, c'est-à-dire que Mike Newton n'est pas sa véritable identité. Bon, je te rassure, ce n'est pas aussi grave que la dernière fois, mais c'est quand même du lourd.

― Je t'écoute.

― Ton homme s'appelle en vérité James Colon. Il ne vit officiellement pas dans cet état et est le directeur d'une petite entreprise. Il est marié depuis maintenant six ans à une certaine Victoria. Il rentre chez lui environ tout les deux semaines, partant soi-disant en voyage d'affaire. Durant ce temps, il vient ici, à New York, où il est connu sous le nom de Mike Newton, directeur de l'une des plus grosses banques de Wall Street. Il profite de sa période dans la ville pour tromper sa femme, qu'il n'aime pas, apparemment.

― Pourquoi l'a t'il épousé alors ? demanda Bella, se doutant de la réponse.

― Pour l'argent. Victoria a hérité de beaucoup d'argent par sa grand-mère. A mon avis, cela devait juste être un coup comme ça jusqu'à qu'il apprenne pour son héritage. Il a dut donc décider de se marier avec lui. D'après ce que je sais, Victoria est une femme très gentille, mais un peu naïve sur les bords. Et la pauvre aime son mari par-dessus tout. Je pense que James a prévu de la plumer petit à petit, sous divers prétexte pour s'enrichir, et qu'une fois qu'elle n'aura plus rien, il demandera le divorce.

Bella soupira. Pauvre femme. Les hommes pouvaient parfois être si cruels. Les femmes aussi, bien sur. Dés lors qu'il s'agissait d'argent, certaines personnes changeaient du tout au tout et devenait des manipulateurs experts. Lorsque l'on avait de l'argent, on ne pouvait se permettre d'être naïf.

― Bon, c'est bien beau tout, reprit-t-elle finalement. Tu m'as appris que c'était un beau salop qui en avait que pour le fric et qui trompe sa femme. Mais ça ne me prouve en rien qu'il ait pu tuer Jessica.

― Attends un peu, je n'ai pas fini. Comme je te l'ai dit, cela fait six ans qu'il est marié. Il a été engagé peu de temps après dans cette banque en tant que Mike Newton et a donc commencé à vivre loin de chez lui, en rentrant cependant de temps en temps pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons de sa femme. Durant ce temps, il sortait régulièrement avec des jeunes femmes, tout aussi naïve que son épouse, pour pouvoir profiter d'elle avant de les jeter.

« Généralement, ses aventures ne durent pas plus d'un an. Comme tu t'en doute, il avait certainement prévu de quitter prochainement Jessica, vu qu'ils étaient presque à leur anniversaire de couple. Je me suis alors demandé ce qui aurait pu pousser Mike a tué Jessica au lieu de juste la larguer, comme il faisait habituellement. En parcourant le compte bancaire de Jessica, j'ai découvert qu'elle était chez un médecin puis à l'hôpital peut avant sa mort. J'ai réussi à rentrer dans les données de cet hôpital et devine ce que j'ai trouvé. Jessica était enceinte de presque cinq mois.

― Je vois. La date limite pour avorter été dépassé et il ne voulait pas de ce bébé, vu qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Jessica. Il devait se douter, vu son caractère, que si il l'a largué, Jessica ne manquerait pas de tout dévoilé à la presse, qui adore ce genre d'histoire. Si cela avait été le cas, la nouvelle aurait pu arriver à sa femme qui l'aurait reconnu sur les photos et auraient alors demandé le divorce. Il a donc décidé de la tuer pour régler le problème. Puis il s'est rapproché de la famille de Jessica pour les surveiller et en même temps profiter de la détresse de la jeune sœur. Quand il a sut que cette dernière voulait retrouver le meurtrier et engager quelqu'un pour cela, il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'en empêcher. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas été interrogé par la police.

― D'après ce que j'ai appris, il a beaucoup d'amis bien placé, dont quelqu'un dans la police. Il a donc fait joué ces relations pour faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas soupçonné. Il a même réussi à se créer un alibi, au cas où, qui est enfaite complètement bidon.

Forcement. Argent est synonyme de Pouvoir et cela signifiait souvent qu'il connaissait toujours une personne très utile en cas de pépin. Avoir un ami haut placé dans la police, c'était toujours pratique. Il suffisait alors d'influencé l'enquête dans un sens, et le véritable coupable était alors hors d'atteinte.

Malheureusement, bien que Bella soit persuadé que Mike était bel et bien le meurtrier de Jessica et que tout cela se soit passé comme elle et Démétri l'aient pensé, elle n'avait aucune preuve concrète. Le meilleur moyen de le coincé, c'était de le forcer à dire toute la vérité. Et pour cela, il lui faudrait de l'aide.

Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'entrer en contact avec le fantôme de Jessica. Avant de se lancer dans une opération risquée, Bella devait être absolument sûre. Et avec les informations qu'elle possédait, il lui serrait facile de faire retrouver la mémoire au fantôme. Mais il fallait déjà la trouver.

― Dit Démétri, sait-tu où Jessica Stanley est enterrée ?

Cimetière de Woodlawn. Un magnifique parc où reposait en paix des milliers de personnes. Malgré que cela fasse presque huit ans qu'elle vivait ici, Bella n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit. Elle préférait éviter les cimetières pour différentes raisons. La première était qu'elle côtoyait la mort assez souvent dans son travail pour avoir envie de les éviter. La deuxième était qu'elle préférait éviter de rencontrer les quelques fantômes qui vivait là-bas. Elle craignait trop qu'ils la suivent partout pour qu'elle accomplisse leur dernière volonté s'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle pouvait les voir.

Le cimetière était si grand qu'elle eut du mal à trouver la tombe de la jeune femme. Arrivant enfin à destination, Bella déposa le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait acheté juste avant de venir, histoire de ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule, la jeune femme activa son œil démoniaque, priant pour que le fantôme. Alors que sa vue se recouvrait d'un voile rouge, une silhouette pâle assises sur la pierre apparut. Jessica était là et la regardait d'un air mauvais.

― Encore vous, cracha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

― Je me demandais si vous tenez toujours à ne pas savoir qui vous a tué. Car j'ai des informations qui sont susceptible de rendre la mémoire.

Aussitôt la colère qui habitait son regard disparu, remplacé par une soudaine curiosité.

― J'ai changé d'avis, répondit-elle. Notre discussion m'a fait réfléchir. Je pense qu'en effet, il est temps que je parte. Mais je tiens d'abords à ce que mon meurtrier soit jugé. Donc, dites-moi tout, s'il vous plait.

Bella lui raconta tout ce que lui avait appris Démétri, à savoir la double vie de Mike, le fait qu'il change régulière de copine, qu'avant de mourir, Jessica était enceinte, ainsi que ces conclusions. Après un long silence, le fantôme repris la parole.

― Oui, je m'en souviens. Quand j'ai appris l'existence du bébé, j'ai d'abord été terrifié. Je me suis dis que Mike m'aiderait. Quand je lui ais dit au téléphone, il m'a dit être heureux de devenir père. Et moi, comme une idiote, je l'ai cru. Il m'a proposé de m'emmener dans un endroit spécial le soir même pour que l'on discute de l'avenir. Durant le trajet, je lui ai demandé où nous allions et il me répondait toujours que c'était une surprise. Il m'a emmené hors de la ville, dans un endroit désert où personne ne nous verrait. Puis il m'a raconté la vérité. Qu'il ne voulait pas être père, que moi et mon bébé allait foutre son plan en l'air, qu'il allait devoir se débarrasser de moi pour pouvoir se trouver une autre cruche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait tiré dessus.

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai été dans un endroit sombre. Ce qu'il m'avait dit me revenait toujours en tête. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, oublier. Puis quelque chose m'a ramené dans la réalité, vers ma sœur qui sortait à présent avec Mike. Comme je l'avais souhaité, j'avais tout oublié mais j'avais toujours cette colère en moi, pour ma mort et celle de mon bébé.

― Mais comme vous ne vous souveniez de rien, vous avez cru être en colère contre votre sœur, conclue Bella.

― Oui, c'est ça. Bella, fit-elle soudain, suppliante, il faut sauver ma sœur. Ne le laissait pas lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Cette ordure doit payer, pour ce qu'il m'a fait, mais aussi pour mon bébé, pour sa femme et pour toutes les filles qu'il a trompées. Il n'a pas hésité à me tuer, cela signifie qu'il n'hésitera pas à le refaire si la situation l'y oblige. Et si ce n'est pas avec ma sœur, se serra avec quelqu'un d'autre.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre sœur m'a engagé pour retrouver votre meurtrier et je compte bien m'arrêter qu'une fois qu'il serra remis aux mains de la justice. Il faut cependant que je trouve un moyen de le coincer.

― Que voulez vous dire ?

― Votre meurtre remonta à trop longtemps. Il ne reste plus aucune trace. De plus, les relations de Mike – pardon, James – l'ont placé hors d'atteinte. Si je n'ai pas des preuves irréfutables, il ne serra jamais arrêter.

Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de tout lui faire avouer, que ce soit son plan pour ruiner sa femme, mais aussi ses différentes tromperies et le meurtre de Jessica. Le mieux serrait qu'il avoue sa fausse identité et tout enregistrer pour présenter comme preuve à la police. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un aveu. Si en plus, elle pouvait le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il le condamnerait si la police arrivait à ce moment, ce serrait parfait. Il aurait beau nier, il suffirait alors à Bella de présenter l'enregistrement pour le faire condamner à coup sûr. Mais encore fallait t'il avoir un aveu.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Si James était bien le genre de personne qu'elle pensait, cela pourrait marcher.

― Dites-moi, Jessica. Quand James vous a tué, que vous a-t-il révélé exactement ? A-t-il juste mentionné qu'il avait un plan et que le bébé ne pourrait que tout gâcher, ou bien est-il rentré un plus dans les détails.

Le fantôme réfléchit un instant, rassemblant les quelques souvenirs qu'elle venait de retrouver.

― Il me semble me souvenir qu'il m'a tout raconté, depuis le moment où sa compagne est devenue riche jusqu'à ce qu'il prévoyait pour moi. Je me souviens de son sourire. Il était fier de lui et il voulait qu'avant de mourir, je sache tout, comme si il me narguait.

― Je vois. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ce genre de personne aime dévoiler leur plan lorsqu'ils sont sûrs d'avoir gagné, leur montrer qu'elles ont été manipulé depuis le début. Ils narguent leur proie, les faisant tomber dans le désespoir, avant de les abattre. Ça les amuse, les fait sentir supérieur et intelligent. Nous pouvons utiliser cela pour le forcer à tout avouer. Un aveu est la meilleure des preuves. Mais il faut pour cela le mettre dans une situation pour qu'il nous fasse cet aveu.

― Une situation comme la mienne, lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait me tuer ?

― Exactement. Et il faut également trouver la personne idéale à qui il pourrait le faire, car ça m'étonnerait qu'il me le fasse à moi. Je ne vois qu'une personne pouvant faire cela. Il va falloir la convaincre et mettre tout en place pour la protéger, car servir d'appât est toujours risqué. Bon, il faut que je m'occupe de tout cela. Merci encore, Jessica.

Alors qu'elle quittait le cimetière, Bella sortit son téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle voie cette personne au plus vite, pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait et mettre en place un plan. Après avoir composé le numéro, elle attendit que la personne ne décroche.

― Bonjour Lauren. J'ai du nouveau concernant votre sœur pouvait vous me rejoindre le plus tôt possible ?

~ 28 ~


	7. Chapitre 02 partie 3

_Bonjour à tous. Voici la dernière partie du chapitre 2. Ma Béta n'étant plus disponible, j'ai dut repartir à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre (encore une fois ^^). Maintenant, c'est Lilyannenora qui me courigera. Merci encore à elle de prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous plaira._

_Vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir. Merci de me suivre dans cette fanfiction. Si jamais vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferais une joie d'y répondre._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 3._

* * *

Tous les personnages de cette fan fiction, à par ceux de mon invention, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Cette histoire est de mon invention et donc m'appartient.

* * *

Lauren reposa les papiers qu'elle tenait après les avoir lus. Son visage était défait. Elle se retenait à grand-peine de pleurer.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il s'est montré si gentil et prévenant avec moi. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui qui ait tué ma sœur. Mais pourtant, tout est là.

Avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Bella avait imprimé tous les éléments envoyés par Démétri sur James et Jessica. L'acte de naissance de James, sa photo, l'acte de son mariage avec Victoria, le document de création de son entreprise fantôme, les CV qu'il avait envoyé aux différentes banques, la liste des différentes filles qu'il avait trompé ces dernières années et enfin tout les documents concernant les suivis médicaux de Jessica, comprenant l'échographie du nourrisson qu'elle portait avant sa mort. Toutes les preuves qui pouvaient faire douter de cet homme sans l'incriminer.

A l'arrivée de Lauren, Bella lui avait expliqué toutes les démarches qu'elle avait entreprit. Ensuite, elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Mike, que ce dernier s'était bien gardé d'en parler à sa compagne, ainsi que la découverte de sa double vie et la reconstitution de ce qui s'était produit le soir du meurtre.

Bella tendit la main pour serrer celles de sa cliente.

— Je sais que c'est dur et que cela fait mal. Ce que je vous ai montré, ce sont les preuves qui me font le soupçonner. Je ne suis pas encore sûr à cent pour cent. Si je vous ai montré ça, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Si vous m'aidez nous serons vite fixés.

La jeune femme sortit un mouchard de sa poche et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle, soudain très déterminé.

Bella sourit devant le courage de Lauren. Lorsqu'une personne que l'on aimait été accusé, même avec toutes les preuves l'accusant, la première réaction d'un être humain est de nier la vérité. Il est tellement plus facile de se bercer d'illusion plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Elle avait pu le remarquer au cours de ces dernières années.

— Bon, comme je viens de vous le dire, tous les éléments que j'ai ici ne suffise pas. En tant normal, en les donnant à la police, cela déclencherait une recherche plus poussée vers cet homme. Le problème, c'est que, si Mike est bien le coupable, l'enquête a été tourné en sorte que votre compagnon ne soit pas soupçonné. Si je donnais ces preuves maintenant, non seulement elles seront bloqué et inutilisable, mais j'aurais en plus la police sur le dos car ces documents non pas été obtenu de façon légal. Il nous faut donc procéder autrement.

— Comment si nous ne pouvons pas compter sur la police ?

— C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous. Il y a une façon très simple d'obtenir une preuve irréfutable, voir deux, selon la façon dont se déroule les événements. Mais ce sera dangereux pour vous.

— Dites-moi quand même. Si Mike est vraiment l'assassin de ma sœur et que je peux aider à l'arrêter, je n'hésiterais pas.

Bella étudia un instant la jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Son expression de détermination lui montra une fois de plus le courage qu'avait Lauren.

— Bien. La meilleure preuve que nous puissions avoir, ce serait un aveu de tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il ne le fera jamais. Sauf si nous le mettons dans une situation. A savoir, celle dans laquelle était votre sœur.

— Vous voulez dire juste avant qu'il ne la tue ?

— Exactement. J'ai pu rencontrer Mike et je vois très bien quel genre d'homme il est. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait tout raconter à Jessica avant de la tuer.

Bella s'abstint de lui dire que c'était Jessica elle-même, ou du moins son fantôme, qui lui avait tout raconté. Si jamais elle laissait échapper qu'elle en avait parlé avec sa sœur, Lauren la prendrait pour une folle à coup sûr et ne lui ferait plus confiance.

— Il faut que je vous pose certaines questions pour être sûr que l'opération que nous allons monter soir crédible. Donc vous êtes avec lui depuis trois mois, c'est ça ?

— A peu près oui.

— Quand avez-vous eu votre premier rapport ?

Lauren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cela n'étonna pas Bella. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait tendance à manquer de tact ou à poser les questions même si elles étaient embarrassantes. Elle avait juste l'habitude d'aller directement au but, sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir. Cela pouvait rendre certaines situations très gênante pour certains, comme cela devait être le cas en ce moment pour Lauren. Cette dernière hésita avant de répondre.

— En faite, on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble la première fois. Quand Jessica est morte, Mike s'est beaucoup rapproché de ma famille pour nous aider. J'avais parfois de grosses crises de larmes à ce moment là. Un soir, Mike est venu chez moi pour voir si tout allait bien. Quand il est arrivé, il m'a trouvé en train de pleurer. Il m'a d'abord pris dans ses bras pour me consoler, puis…nous avons fini par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain, nous avons discuté de ce qui venait de se passer, si nous devions continuer à nous voir ou pas. Finalement, nous avons commencé à sortir véritablement ensemble deux semaines plus tard.

— Je vois. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez si vous aviez utilisé des contraceptifs ce soir là ?

— Eh bien, je suis sous pilule depuis plusieurs années. D'habitude, en plus de cela, Mike utilise un préservatif. Mais ce soir là, nous n'en avions pas utilisé.

— Donc je suppose que vous avez parlé de l'éventuelle possibilité que vous tombiez enceinte, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait un risque et je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je prenais la pilule.

— Est-ce que vous lui avait dit ce que vous comptiez faire dans le cas où vous tomberiez enceinte ?

— Oui. Je lui ai dit que quoi qu'il arrive, je garderais le bébé. Je ne pourrais jamais penser à l'avortement.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Bella. C'était parfait. Mike savait donc que, dans le cas où Lauren tombait enceinte, même si le délai d'avortement n'était pas dépassé, jamais elle ne voudrait se débarrasser du bébé. Il voudra donc aussitôt la tuer pour se débarrasser de ses gêneurs.

— Bon, écoutez-moi bien Lauren. Voici ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez appeler Mike pour lui dire que vous sortez de l'hôpital. S'il vous demande pourquoi vous y êtes allé, dites-lui que vous vous sentiez mal depuis quelques jours mais que vous ne lui avez rien dit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ensuite, annoncez-lui que vous êtes enceinte de trois mois. Expliquez-lui que cela date sûrement du premier soir où vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. S'il vous demande cette fois comment cela a pu se produire alors que vous prenez la pilule, dites-lui qu'à cause de la mort de Jessica, les effets de la pilule ont été inhibé et que vous êtes tombé enceinte malgré tout. Ajoutez que vous êtes très heureuse d'attendre son enfant et que vous voudriez discuter de votre avenir avec lui le plus tôt possible. S'il vous propose de vous emmener quelque part ce soir ou un autre jour sans vous dire où exactement, acceptez. C'est d'accord ?

Lauren hocha doucement la tête. Elle semblait soudain hésitante.

— Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Bella.

— Non, mais si jamais ce n'est pas lui le coupable et qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à cet enfant, que vais-je faire ? Il va m'en vouloir de lui avoir mentit.

— Si jamais je me suis trompé, je lui expliquerais moi-même que je vous ai forcé à le faire. Je m'arrangerais alors avec lui pour qu'il ne vous en veuille pas.

— Et si il est bien le coupable, que va-t-il se passer ?

— Si jamais il est bien l'assassin de votre sœur, comme je le pense, il vous emmènera dans un lieu isolé de tout. Je vous suivrais de loin pour m'assurer que rien ne vous arrive. Une fois arrivé, il vous racontera tout, de son mariage avec Victoria jusqu'à la mort de Jessica. Vous aurez un micro sur vous qui me permettra de tout enregistrer. Ensuite, j'appellerais la police pour qu'elle vienne l'attraper. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir des connaissances. Un de mes amis a un grosse dette envers moi. Il est capitaine dans la police. Si je lui dis de venir avec plusieurs unités, il viendra.

Bella s'arrêta un instant. Elle tenait à rassurer Lauren, mais il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il avait tout de même un risque.

— Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que c'est sans danger. Je peux limiter les dégâts en, par exemple, vous faisant porter un gilet pare-balles. Et je serais tout près pour pouvoir intervenir dans le cas où vous seriez vraiment en danger. Mais il y a tout de même un risque que vous soyez blessé, voir tuée. Vous sentez-vous capable de prendre ce risque ?

Lauren sembla réfléchir un instant. Il était normal qu'elle hésite. Après tout, même si c'était pour arrêter le meurtrier de sa sœur, il s'agissait quand même d'un jeu où elle pourrait perdre la vie. N'importe qui aurait peur.

Au bout d'un instant, la jeune femme répondit enfin.

— C'est d'accord. Je vais le faire.

— Bien. Appelez Mike pour lui dire ce que je vous ai dit.

Lauren sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son compagnon qui décrocha vite.

— Salut mon cœur, je ne te dérange pas ?... Tant mieux. En faite, je t'appelle pour t'annoncer quelque chose. Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais ces derniers temps, je me sentais un peu mal… Tu as tellement de travail que cela t'aurait perturbé… Oui, excuse-moi. Donc comme je me sentais mal, je suis allez voir un médecin qui m'a fait un prise de sang. J'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui. Je suis enceinte, Mike… D'après le médecin, d'à peu prés trois mois. Ça daterait de notre première nuit… Je sais, c'est que je lui ais dit aussi, mais il m'a expliqué que certains conditions pouvait empêcher la pilule de fonctionner. Je lui ai raconté ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur et il pense que le traumatisme de sa mort a fait que je n'étais plus protégé. Je sais que ce n'était pas dans nos projets d'avoir un enfant et que c'est bien trop tôt, mais je suis tellement heureuse de penser qu'une nouvelle vie grandit dans mon ventre. Je voulais te l'annoncer au plus vite. Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir ce soir ? J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui va se passer à présent…. D'accord, à quelle heure ?... Ça me va. A tout à l'heure…. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Lauren raccrocha et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, soupirant de soulagement.

— J'ai horreur de mentir, se lamenta-t-elle. J'ai toujours peur de faire une gaffe.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Bella. Vous avez été parfaite. Quand doit-il venir vous chercher ?

— À vingt et une heures, devant chez moi.

— Il est 18 heures. Cela nous laisse trois heures pour nous préparer et aller chez vous. Ne perdons pas de temps.

* * *

A vingt et une heures, tout était prêt. Bella patientait en face de l'immeuble de Lauren, de l'autre côté de la rue. Appuyé sur sa moto, un casque sur le visage, elle attendait que Mike se montre. Grâce au verre teinté de son casque, elle ne pouvait pas être reconnue.

Pour ce soir, elle avait revêtit un jean noir, ainsi que sa veste en cuir préférée, de la même couleur. En dessous était dissimulé un semi-automatique et deux poignards qui étaient attaché à ses jambes. Dans sa poche se trouvait également caché le petit enregistreur qu'elle comptait utiliser pour enregistrer les aveux de Mike. Elle était prête à réagir pour n'importe quelle situation.

Finalement, Lauren sortit de son immeuble. De loin, Bella pouvait voir qu'elle était tendue. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit lui arrivant aux genoux, une veste noire sur ses épaules et une paire d'escarpins noires eux aussi. Il s'agissait de la tenue que Bella avait choisi dans ses propres affaires pour pouvoir cacher le gilet qu'elle portait en dessous. Heureusement, Lauren et elle faisait pratiquement la même taille.

La jeune femme jetait des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, cherchant certainement Bella du regard pour se rassurer. Cette dernière se retint de faire un geste pour lui montrer sa présence. Elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention, au cas où Mike était déjà présent.

Finalement, l'attendu se montra au volant d'une magnifique porche noire. Bella détestait ce genre de voiture. Elles servaient juste à montrer aux autres que leur propriétaire avait largement les moyens de gaspiller son frique dans de belles voitures. S'en était presque écœurant.

Mike sortit de sa voiture et rejoignit Lauren. Grâce au micro caché sous la veste de la jeune femme, Bella pouvait entendre leur conversation. Mike emmena sa compagne vers sa voiture, lui ouvrant galamment la porte.

Lorsqu'elle démarra, Bella la suivit. Heureusement, les nuits avaient commencé à s'allonger. La pénombre qui régnait dans les rues lui permettait d'échapper à la vue du conducteur.

Durant tout le trajet, elle put profiter des conversations des occupants du véhicule. Quand Lauren avait lancé la discussion sur le bébé, Mike avait dit qu'il en parlerait plus tard quand ils seraient arrivés. Et quand elle lui avait demandé où ils se rendaient, il avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise.

Bella n'avait aucun mal à imaginer comment devait se sentir la pauvre Lauren. Sans le savoir, Mike venait de la convaincre définitivement qu'il était bien le coupable car il agissait exactement comme Bella avait prévu. Plus le temps passait, plus la voiture s'éloignait du centre ville pour se diriger vers les côtes. Évidement, ce genre d'endroit était toujours vide le soir. C'était toujours le lieu idéal pour faire disparaître quelqu'un.

La voiture de Mike quitta finalement la route pour se diriger vers les docks. Cette fois, Bella ne les suivit pas. Mike se serait tout de suite douté de quelque chose si une moto le suivait dans cette direction. A la place, Bella se gara à l'écart et se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu où la voiture s'était arrêté.

Tandis qu'elle courait, elle envoya un message avec le lieu où elle se trouvait à Sam, qu'elle avait appelé l'après-midi même pour le prévenir de la situation. A contre-cœur, celui-ci avait accepté de venir avec plusieurs unités.

Finalement, Bella arriva près de la voiture. Les deux occupants étaient sortis et marchait au loin, l'un tirant l'autre.

Grâce au micro, Bella pouvait entendre Lauren demander à son compagnon où il l'emmenait. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas être visible, Bella les suivit. Quand Mike s'arrêta enfin, elle se cacha derrière un contenaire qui avait été laissé là en attendant d'être chargé sur un autre bateau et lança l'enregistrement à temps pour entendre la discussion tant attendue commencer.

— Mike, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? demanda Lauren. Je croyais que nous devions parler du bébé.

— Justement, nous allons en parler ici, répondit Mike, tournant toujours le dos à la jeune femme.

Il se retourna lentement, sortant de sous sa veste un revolver pour le pointer sur Lauren.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je me débarrasse du problème, voilà tout.

— De…de quel problème parles-tu ?

— Je ne veux pas d'enfant. Surtout pas avec toi. Il ne ferait que gâcher mon plan. Tu n'es pas la sœur de Jessica pour rien. Vous m'aurez embêtés jusqu'au bout.

— Que veux-tu dire, Mike ? Je ne comprends pas.

Bella était bluffé. Lauren jouait superbement la comédie. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se lance dans le cinéma après ça.

— Mike ? ricana le jeune homme. Je ne m'appelle pas Mike. C'est une fausse identité que j'ai pris pour vivre à New York sans que ce que je fasse ici n'arrive aux oreilles de ma femme.

— Tu…tu es marié ? hoqueta Lauren.

— Et oui, ma pauvre Lauren. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'aime pas plus que toi. J'ai commencé à sortir avec cette cruche il y a sept ans. Je comptais vite casser avec elle, mais j'ai appris qu'elle héritait de beaucoup d'argent. Alors je l'ai épousé. Elle est tellement crédule que quand je lui demande de l'argent, elle ne se demande même pas ce que je peux en faire. Elle est tellement heureuse de m'aider alors que je la pille petit à petit. Quand elle n'aura plus rien, je la quitterais. Mais tant que je ne lui ais pas pris le dernier dollar qui lui reste sur son compte, je ne laisserais rien se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et ton bébé me pause problème. Comme celui de Jessica.

Voilà la révélation que Bella attendait. Encore un peu et elle pourrait intervenir.

— Jessica était enceinte de toi avant de mourir?

— Et oui. Cette idiote a cru, comme toi, que je serais fou de bonheur. Je lui aurais bien proposé d'avorter, mais la date limite était déjà dépassée. Alors je me suis chargé du problème.

— Alors, c'est toi qui l'as tué ?

— Hé oui. Qui aurait cru que son meurtrier était aussi près de toi. Grâce à mes relations, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'aucun inspecteur de police ne s'intéresse à moi. J'avoue m'être un peu inquiété quand tu as engagé cette femme, cette Bella. Mais elle ne trouvera rien, car il n'y a pas de preuve.

Bella éteignit l'appareil et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche. A présent qu'elle avait l'aveu qu'elle désirait, elle allait pouvoir intervenir. Elle sortit son flingue et s'approcha discrètement.

— Voilà. Maintenant que tu sais tout Lauren, il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir. Dit bonjour à Jessica de ma part.

— Je ne pense pas, James, déclara Bella en sortant de l'ombre, son arme braquée sur l'homme.

Ce dernier la regarda d'abord stupéfait de la voir ici. Puis son regard se chargea de colère.

— Que faites-vous ici, vous, hurla-t-il, son arme à présent braqué sur la nouvelle arrivante.

— Simplement mon travail. Je tiens à vous remercier, vous venez de me donner la preuve qui me manquait pour pouvoir vous envoyer en prison.

— Comment ça ?

— Tout ce que vous venez de dire a été enregistré. Lauren et moi avons mis en place cette histoire de bébé pour vous forcer à faire la même chose qu'à Jessica. Lauren n'a jamais été enceinte. Et à l'heure où je vous parle, la police ne va pas tarder à arriver. Vous avez perdu James. Rendez-vous.

Durant un instant, l'homme ne fit rien. La mâchoire crispée, il serrait convulsivement son poing. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la partie. Il avait voulu se libérer d'un problème inexistant et, finalement, il s'était fait prendre.

Mais Bella ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Un homme au pied du mur était bien plus dangereux qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il pouvait tenter n'importe quoi pour se venger.

Malheureusement, même ainsi, Bella ne réagit pas assez vite quand James dirigea de nouveau l'arme sur Lauren en hurlant et fit feu. Touché en pleine poitrine, la jeune femme fut éjecter et s'écroula au sol, immobile.

Belle se jeta sur James, et lui donna un coup dans les jambes, le faisant tomber à son tour sur le béton. Une fois qu'il fut allongé et sonné, elle tira son bras armé en arrière pour le lui tordre dans les dos, le forçant à lâcher ce qu'il tenait, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et colla son pistolet sur sa tête.

— A présent, tu vas arrêter de bouger et attendre bien gentiment que la police arrive. Vu la situation, je pourrais plaider la légitime défense si jamais on te trouvait une balle dans la tête. Et puis, j'ai toujours ton aveu. Je n'ai donc plus besoin de toi. Alors je te conseille de bien te tenir, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Pour bien soutenir ses paroles, Bella appuya un peu plus le canon de son arme sur sa cible. Celui-ci gémit mais ne fit rien. Bella tourna son regard vers le corps étendu au sol.

— Lauren, vous allez bien ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme un gémissement plaintif. Cela la rassura.

— Ne bougez pas. La balle a été arrêté par le gilet, mais le choc a pu vous blesser. Restez au sol jusqu'à ce que la police arrive, ce sera plus supportable.

Justement, en parlant du loup, une sirène se fit entendre au loin. Ils n'auraient plus longtemps à attendre.

* * *

L'endroit était à présent cerné par des voitures de police. Sam n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, comme à son habitude. Bien qu'il n'aime pas trop avoir affaire avec Bella ou son frère, il savait que si l'un des deux lui demandait d'intervenir, ce n'était pas sans raison. Bella ne le lui avouerait certainement jamais, mais cela la soulageait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter ainsi.

James fut emmené dans une camionnette. Il se débattit comme il put, hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait été piégé, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'il enverrait tout ces policiers à la rue. Son arme avait été récupéré pour être analysé car la police avait réussi à retrouvé la balle qui avait tué Jessica dans ses cendres. Cela ajoutera une nouvelle preuve contre James.

Si quelques policiers doutèrent de la culpabilité de ce dernier, tous furent convaincus quand Bella leurs firent entendre son enregistrement. Sam le récupéra, lui assurant que ce témoignage l'enverrait croupir derrière les barreaux.

Une ambulance avait été appelé pour s'occuper de Lauren. Le gilet qu'elle portait lui avait sauvé la vie, mais ne l'avait pas laissé sans dégâts. En effet, après une première analyse rapide, il semblait qu'elle avait une ou deux côtes cassé. Elle fut placée sur une civière et emmenée à l'hôpital le plus proche, où l'attendait certainement déjà ses parents qui avaient été prévenu par la police.

Tandis que les derniers policiers traînaient encore ici et là avant de partir pour de bon, Bella se dirigea vers sa moto, cette fois-ci en marchant. Dés qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, elle activa son œil. Durant sa discussion avec Sam et les autres policiers, un léger courant d'air l'avait prévenu de la présence du fantôme. En effet, quand sa vue se teinta de rouge, Bella put voir Jessica se tenir juste à ses côtés.

Cette dernière lui souriait pour la première fois.

— Merci Bella. Grâce à vous, ma sœur est seine et sauve et Mike – pardon, James – sera bientôt jugé pour mon meurtre. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu ma sœur s'effondrer, mais finalement, tout va bien.

— Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider. Même si je ne fais pas ça gratuitement, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'aider à arrêter des ordures comme lui.

Elles continuèrent à marcher en silence durant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, ne tenant plus sous cette tension, Bella reprit la parole.

— Que comptes-tu faire à présent, Jessica ? Ton meurtrier a été arrêté et va être jugé pour ton meurtre et la tentative de celui de ta sœur. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'après avoir apprit ce qui s'est passé et avoir entendu l'enregistrement, sa femme s'en prenne aussi à lui. Tu peux être sûr qu'il ne va pas sortir de prison avant un bon bout de temps. Vas-tu rester sur terre encore un peu ou vas-tu reposer en paix ?

— Je pense rester encore un peu. Je tiens à assister à son jugement. Je veux être sûr qu'il soit bien puni. Et puis, si jamais il échappe à la justice, je pourrais venir te voir pour que tu règle le problème.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire après cette phrase.

— Désolé ma belle, mais je ne fais rien gratuitement. Et malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas me payer. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dans le cas impossible où il arrive à ne pas être condamner, il essayera de se venger sur moi. Et là, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sera directement envoyé en Enfer pour son châtiment.

Cette fois-si, ce fut le fantôme qui se mit à rire, vite suivi de nouveau par Bella. Après s'être calmé, Jessica la remercia une dernière fois et lui fit ses adieux, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Edward était heureux. Il avait failli tout louper. En revenant des Enfers, il avait regardé un vieux journal laissé par terre pour voir la date. Malgré les nombreux millénaires qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à combien de temps exactement se passait pour une minute en enfer. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de faire le calcul juste pour savoir.

Le papier lui avait apprit que presque deux semaines s'était écoulé depuis son départ. Beaucoup de chose avait dût se passer depuis. Et peut-être qu'en ce moment même, Bella passait à l'action.

Il avait donc recherché son aura pour finalement la sentir se diriger vers les côtes de la ville. Ne perdant pas de temps, il avait sorti ses ailes, craquant par la même occasion sa chemise au niveau du dos, et prit son envol. Le vent soufflait doucement, le faisant prendre en douceur de l'altitude. Puis il fonça droit dans la direction que prenait sa demi-démone, en prenant bien soin de cacher son aura.

Il avait atterri sur le toit d'un entrepôt juste à temps pour le spectacle. Dans le silence de la nuit, il lui était facile d'entendre la conversation. Après avoir replié ses ailes, Edward s'installa confortablement pour observer la suite.

Le début ne fut pas très intéressant, pour ne pas dire ennuyeux. Il n'y avait quasiment que l'homme qui parlait, expliquant avec fierté tout ce qu'il avait prévu et comment il avait tué la sœur de la jeune femme parce qu'elle attendait son enfant.

Les humains étaient parfois tellement stupides. Leurs vies étaient si courte et ils trouvaient le moyen de la gâcher pour des questions stupides comme l'argent. Surtout que la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas comme s'ils en manquaient. Mais ils perdaient tous le peu de temps qu'ils possédaient pour obtenir une chose qui ne leur servira à rien après la fin. Quelles bandes d'idiots.

Puis Bella était sortit de l'ombre, informant l'homme que tout ses aveux avaient été enregistré et qu'il allait finir en prison. Le démon ria en silence. Ce type était d'une telle stupidité qu'il n'avait même pas senti le piège venir. Maintenant qu'il s'était refermé sur lui, la fuite était impossible. Il allait finir en prison, comme il le méritait puis, à sa mort, ce serait l'enfer, comme pour tout les gens de son espèce.

Désespéré, l'homme tira sur la jeune fille qui servait d'appât. Elle fut éjectée sur le sol, puis ne bougea plus. Mais elle n'était pas morte. Edward la voyait toujours respirer, difficilement certes à cause du choc. Bella en profita pour se jeter sur le tireur, le faisant tomber au sol d'un coup de pied. Puis elle lui tordit le bras avant de lui coller le canon de son arme sur l'arrière de la tête.

Splendide. Rapide et efficace. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire humain ne sachant qu'à peine utilisé une arme à feu. Autrement dit, pas un réel adversaire. Il n'était qu'une misérable fourmi à côté de la jeune femme. Mais pourtant, même face à cet asticot, elle l'avait impressionné dans sa façon de donner des coups précis mettant son adversaire, quel qu'il soit, à terre en quelques secondes.

Puis la police arriva sur les lieux. Il fut simple pour Edward de rester hors de leurs champs de vision.

L'homme fut emmené dans un camion alors qu'il hurlait des menaces et des injures, Bella donna les preuves à un homme et la jeune femme toujours à terre fut emportée par une ambulance. Quand les choses se calmèrent enfin, Bella s'éloigna de la scène. Son travail était terminé, elle n'avait plus rien à faire en ces lieux.

Edward la suivit doucement. Il écouta toute sa conversation avec le fantôme se trouvant à ses côtés. Parler avec un esprit n'était pas un exploit en soit, tout ange ou démon possédant cette capacité. Mais cela prouvait que sa demi-immortalité ne lui avait pas juste accordé quelques capacités physiques. Elle possédait en elle certains dons des êtres célestes. Maintenant, lesquels possédait-elle, Edward ne serait pas surprise qu'elle-même n'en sache rien.

Une fois la discussion close, l'esprit s'évapora dans la nuit.

Bella reprit sa route sans se douter qu'il la suivait. D'ailleurs, la situation était parfaite pour lui faire une petite surprise. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'apprécie mais lui allait l'adorer.

Doucement, il s'approcha. Aucun bruit ne s'élevait de ses pas. Le démon était le silence même à ce moment là. Ses ailes, toujours sortis et pourtant imposantes, s'étiraient en silence, sans emmètre le moindre bruit.

Arrivée à une certaine distance, quelque chose dût avertir la jeune femme. Peut-être l'absence d'un quelconque bruit autour d'elle justement. Elle se retourna vivement pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans la figure, coup qu'il évita facilement. Elle tenta un coup de pied qu'il stoppa, l'attrapant de ses mains, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Elle tomba, se releva aussitôt, profitant de ces manœuvres pour sortir deux longs poignards de ses jambes. Elle tenta un assaut, qu'il évita avec une incroyable facilité. Puis elle chercha à viser certains points, notamment le cœur, certainement pour l'affaiblir.

Cette fois, il se déplaça sur le côté pour échapper à ce coup. Profitant de la position de la jeune femme, il se glissa derrière elle et attrapa son bras pour le lui tenir dans le dos, bloquant son coup par la même occasion. Sous l'effet de sa forte poigne, elle lâcha son arme.

Mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup dans le flan avec son bras libre, mais il attrapa de sa main libre le poignet de la jeune femme et lui fit lâcher sa dernière arme, tout en remontant un peu plus son autre bras.

Il entendit son souffle se couper sous l'effet de la douleur, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Edward admira ce point. Peu de personne réussissaient ainsi à taire leur souffrance.

Doucement, il approcha son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

— Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de m'amuser. Tu es une grande guerrière mais, malheureusement, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Edward vit la jeune femme serrer les dents, comme pour empêcher un flot d'insulte de passer ses lèvres.

Le démon colla un peu plus son visage contre le cou de Bella. Quand son nez, puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau douce de la demi-immortelle, un frisson parcourut les deux êtres.

Edward goûta enfin la peau de la jeune femme, se régalant de cette douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Doucement, il remonta de ses épaules jusqu'à son oreille, s'arrêtant parfois pour laisser un léger baiser. Bella ne bougeait plus, figé à présent, comme si ce simple touché la privait de ses forces. Edward entendait sa respiration qui ce faisait à présent plus présente, un peu essoufflée.

Le démon passa ses lèvres sur le lobe de Bella puis lui mordilla doucement l'oreille. Un faible gémissement échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu goûter et de ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, Edward lui murmura une dernière chose, comme pour lui confier un secret :

— Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, Bella. Un jour, tu me supplieras de te garder à mes côtés et de faire connaître à ton corps le plus grand des plaisirs. Et j'ai grand hâte que ce jour arrive.

Puis il la lâcha et s'évapora dans la nuit.

* * *

Combien de temps resta-t-elle immobile, ainsi, dans la nuit ? Bella ne le savait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, debout au milieu des entrepôts déserts des docks de New York. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était court. Malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait dans ce début de nuit, elle était en sueur et, en même temps, elle avait la chair de poule.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Edward l'avait prise contre lui et l'avait touché. Il l'avait caressé de ses lèvres, laissant des marques brûlantes là où il avait déposé un baiser. Son oreille était encore sensible à la légère morsure qu'elle avait reçu. Tout son corps vibrait sous ce que le démon lui avait fait ressentir.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. Pas un homme ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Elle ne se l'avait jamais permis. A quoi bon ressentir ce genre de chose si c'était pour souffrir ensuite. Car elle n'avait des relations qu'avec des mortels et ceux-ci finiraient par mourir, alors qu'elle vivrait encore.

Elle n'avait jamais connu la passion, le désir infini que procure le touché d'un être désiré. Cette sensation que envahit aussi bien le corps que l'esprit, et qui laisse l'être si faible. Ce besoin d'être touché par un autre pour se sentir complète, se sentir femme.

Bella n'avait jamais ressenti tout cela et n'avait, de toute façon, jamais voulu le ressentir. Dans sa vie, aujourd'hui, toutes ses émotions n'étaient qu'un moyen de se mettre en danger ou de souffrir.

Mais là, elle l'avait ressenti. Une chaleur étouffante avait envahi son corps. L'air lui avait manqué. Un instant, elle aurait voulu que ce touché, cette caresse dure éternellement.

Puis Edward l'avait lâché, la laissant seule, pantoise. La sensation s'était évanouit, lui rendant aussi son intégrité mental.

A l'instant, elle se haïssait, elle et son corps, pour avoir ressenti tout cela. Elle ne voulait pas de plaisirs infinis, de moments de passions, surtout pas avec un démon. Elle se détestait pour ne pas lui avoir résisté et avoir fondu dans ses bras.

Doucement, Bella ramassa ses armes et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il fallait tout oublier.

Oui, c'est ça.

Oublier.


End file.
